


Living With Vampires

by BelindaTopan96



Series: One Of A Kind [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Human, Humans, LBGTQ, LGBT, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Romance, Vampires, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 54,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelindaTopan96/pseuds/BelindaTopan96
Summary: ‘Now you think living with three other roommates would be difficult. Especially when you’re the only female, sharing with three other guys. The only one who also happens to buy all the food, uses the bathroom for those particular moments, or use the heating, or anything that is remotely normal.





	1. Blog 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! :)

‘Now you think living with three other roommates would be difficult. Especially when you’re the only female, sharing with three other guys. The only one who also happens to buy all the food, uses the bathroom for those particular moments, or use the heating, or anything that is remotely normal.  
Now I know what you think, you pay for everything? Why don’t you just move?  
Good question. Given the cost of living, plus paying rent and to live anywhere on your own is hella expensive, hence the way it's way cheaper to room with strangers. Or semi-sane strangers, who you believe won’t kill you in your sleep.  
Besides we made an exclusive agreement.  
I shodngiokbl-‘

I jump ten feet in the air, taking a sharp breath as I look up the mistyped word. Yelling can be heard outside my room. I groaned loudly to myself. Hoping they would shut up but obviously, that isn’t going to happen.  
Pushing back on the black office chair, shuffling into my Charmander sleepers, so I don’t have to feel the cold dreaded dark oak floorboards. I get up flipping over my Charmander onesies hoodie over.  
I am in no mood to deal with them.  
Sighing to myself one more time, I shift myself towards the oak door, dreading to turn the old brass knob.  
“You can’t just keep bringing a woman here and killing them Neil,” I hear the familiar posh British accent echo through the door.  
“Fuck off, I do what I want,” the deep voice retorts back.  
I groan and bang my head against the door. Silence.  
I guess they heard that.  
Grasping the brass knob, I slowly turn the cold metal and slowly push the door open.  
Three pairs of eyes stare back at me. All red with slit pupils. They stood awkwardly in the open lounge area of the apartment. I notice blonde hair tousled over the black leather couch in front of them.  
Neil’s whore I assume.  
I scrunch my nose in disgust the horrid smell of sweet tacky perfume wafts in the air.  
How could he stand that?  
“did we ah – wake you?”  
I stare at the vampire to my left. His curled moustache slightly quivers in anticipation of my answer. He shifts uncomfortably under my stare, moving the few dark brown untamed strands of his hair and slicking them back.  
I swear he uses too much product.  
“No, you didn’t. thank you for asking Nathanial.” He relaxes. Fixing his stripe-print jacket and returning his attention to the vampire next to him.  
Neil swallows and looks down at his feet or the girl not entirely sure. On Neil’s right, Brooklyn just stares off into space scratching his black beard in thought. “Do I dare ask, or a better question is, do I have to help?” I ask them. Brooklyn snaps out of his daze and waves at me. Oblivious that I had entered the scene just recently.  
“Nah, we got this,” Brooklyn’s American accents pitches in. Giving a fanged smile straight after. I sigh in relief.  
Thank god I don’t have to help.  
I direct my attention to Neil; his trademarked cold glower is on me. I flip Neil off and take a step back, closing the oak door, and a dull thump is heard on the other side. Neil, once is again is too slow to react, so much for fast reflexes.  
“C’mon Neil let’s get this body out of here,” I hear Brooklyn call out to him.  
I hear Nathaniel groan.  
“At least you didn’t get any blood on the leather, this couch is expensive. Or the carpet for that matter,” Nathaniel whines.  
I lean back on the door as I hear the three of them clean the mess outside. Staring back at my laptop, looking incredibly small on the great antique wooden writers desk. A little welcoming gift as Nathaniel puts it. The desk itself has enough storage space for me to place my assorted pops and plushies, with their unnerving black eyes, watching over me as I write. Nathaniel sulks every time he looks at the desk, complaining I waste my money on useless things and turning the desk – as he puts it – hideous.  
If he hates that much, he could just take it back.  
I stare at the open document, running over the paragraph I laid out in my head and then contemplate if I should go back to writing or – my eyes slowly draw over to my bed – go to sleep.  
The queen size bed comfortably in the corner of the room, only one way to access it and one way to get out. No sneaky surprises if someone decides to climb on the other side and feast on my blood.  
I accidentally kick the watering can next to my door. Thanking some mystical being for not tipping over and spilling water all over the place.  
I pick it up, looking at the various plants I have scattered throughout my room. In this small space, I have created a mini jungle for myself. The only thing Nathaniel approves about my room. Brooklyn too, he adores the plant life I brought in, he even offered to water them while I was at work or uni.  
Out of all three vampires, Brooklyn is the only likable one here.  
To my left, the wall space was initially barren before Nathaniel finally caved in and agreed to get me a wall planter. Big enough to just fit the wall space and reach the morning the afternoon sun from the adjacent window. Thankfully these vampires aren’t affected by the sun.  
I scour under leaves, dipping my finger into the soil, feeling the light dampness.  
Not too dry but no need for water. Tomorrow maybe.  
I place the can on a stool I keep in the far corner of the room. I always forget to put it there, so used to leaving it on the floor and giving myself near heart attacks daily.  
I stare back at my laptop. Patiently my story waits for my return, whether it will be five minutes or fives years it will remain.  
I nod to myself.  
I can’t wait for five years.  
I scuttle back to my seat, leaving the warm slippers on and fix the mistyped word.

‘I should explain.  
What I am about to write, may sound crazy, what I am about to say here, people will never believe me. That’s ok. I need this, writing is the only thing that is keeping sane.  
Allow me to start from the beginning.’

 


	2. Blog 2

‘It happened three months ago.  
My foolishness and simple nature believed the legitimacy of the ad.  
I found it in the paper, just sitting in the centre of the page sticking out in terrible comic sans font.  
That would have been my first clue.

 

The crinkled paper shakes in my hands. I re-read the paragraph over and over as I patiently wait in the middle of the elevator. I tear my eyes away from the paper to quickly look at the illuminated screen, watching the numbers rapidly change as we go up.  
10 more floor to go.  
My eyes quickly catch the bright red circle around the article. Making it easier for me to find the ad to begin with. I know it is centred in the paper but my eyes always to seem to scour every nook and cranny of the page before bringing me back to the spot I need to read.  
A quick gasp leaves my mouth as the mediocre bell rings, signalling the end of my ride. The steel doors open.  
A lightly coloured oak door stares back at me. As if it is mocking me, daring me to come closer.  
I swallow, putting one foot out and delicately placing it on the disgusting dark teal carpet. I notice dark stains just a few feet ahead of me. Some still seem to be fresh and damp

‘Now this is when I noticed the second clue.  
You think seeing something questionable on the carpet would be enough to send alarm bells to my brain.  
It wasn’t.’

This is a bad idea.  
I stop in the middle of the hall, I slowly remove the piece of paper from my chest and stare back down at the horrid text.

‘Room Mate Wanted  
Spacious Penthouse apartment in the Melbourne CBD. Luxurious garden balcony, state of the art kitchen (imported from Italy). A small room available for cheap, sharing with three other flatmates.’  
\- Neil

No last name, nothing, just an address. Am I really dumb enough to knock on that door and hope to god they’re not a rapist or serial killers?  
What choice do I have, it's not like I have anywhere else to go?  
Taking a deep breath, I carefully walk closer to the old oak door. My hands shake as I reach for decadent lions head door knocker.  
Such detail for one door knocker.  
I inhale once more, trying to calm my beating heart. I lift the heavy metal and knock.  
One, two, three.  
I let go, still feeling the cold radiating from the metal on my hand. I shift my balance on my right leg, patiently waiting for the door to open. Shuffling can be heard inside.  
The door creaks open.  
A pair of creepy red eyes stare back me, through the crack. I swallow, taking a step back.  
a fanged smile appears, a cold hand grasping my arm and throws me inside. I land on all fours, my knees sting as they collide with the hardwood floors. I turn on my back to face the deadly creature.  
He scaringly seems human, the only difference is the apparent features.  
He grins, fangs on full display. He cocks his head to the side, the loose strands of light brown hair, cover his eyes. He seems less intimidating at this point.  
“Can’t believe it worked,” he murmurs to himself.  
“Neil, who is that at the door?” I hear a shrill across the room.  
“Nothing!” Neil replies back, his eyes trained on me.  
He takes one step forward, his black boots squeaking against the wooden floor. They echo loudly with every thud. I scramble backwards, my eyes never leaving the creature.  
My hand's touch cold flesh. I exhale and tear my eyes away and look at what I am touching.  
A foot.  
I look up and see another pair of red eyes staring at me.  
The creature stares at me bewildered.  
I look back and forth between the two. I stay still. Begging they ignore me and I can sneak out.  
“Nothing, huh,” the bearded creature smirks.  
Neil rolls his eyes.  
“Keep this between us, and I’ll share,” Neil responds, and the bearded creature hums.  
“I’m just wondering how this little human ended up on our doorstep,” the creature questions.  
I react before the other has a chance to answer. I fling my arm upwards, the crinkled newspaper in my hand.  
The bearded creature startles backwards but thanks me afterwards and grasps the paper out my hand. I look back to the creature in front of me. A deadly glare meets my gaze.  
I hear the creature behind me, sigh.  
“Nathienal!” he calls out, his voice slightly echoing in the empty spaces of the apartment.  
“Don’t call him!” the other snarls, baring his fangs at the bearded one.  
“Neil just gave our residency away, just so he could get an easy meal!”  
Niel charges at the hairy vampire. Both wrestling on the floor, they’re heads just missing the end of the couch.  
I use this opportunity to get away. Crawling to the oak door quietly as possible, checking over my shoulder every few seconds. Thankfully they’re too focused on each other to notice me.  
I turn my head back and in front of me is a nice pair of black leather dress shoes.  
I stop. My heart begins to beat out of my chest.  
I was soo close!  
Slowly I lift my head. The beautiful shoes lead up to a pair of grey slacks, followed by a grey button-up shirt. A tanned skin gentleman stands before me, his eyes match like the other two fighting behind me. His curled moustache quips upwards as he smiles down at me.  
I’ll never catch a break.

‘I would be lying if I said I knew exactly what they were. Giving the descriptions I have written, its pretty easy to tell. But granted in my panic state, I didn’t really care. All I cared about is getting out alive.’

“Care to explain yourself Neil?” the tanned creature asks.  
Neil didn’t bother to look up from the floor. He stiffly sits in the armchair furthest away from everyone else. His wounds start to slowly heal themselves. I watch in wonder as the skin stitches itself together.  
The tanned vampire stands at the door, his arms crossed over his chest. Patiently waits for a reply.  
The bearded one lounges on the couch across the room, a smug smile forms on his lips as he waits for Neils answers. Not a single scratch can be seen on him.  
Then there's me, sitting on the couch adjacent to the bearded one. Centring between the furniture is a coffee table.  
A cold glass of water sits closest to me, the bearded one thought it would be a kind gesture to hand me one.  
Neil mumbles something incoherent.  
“Sorry, I didn’t quite get that,” the tanned one sings.  
“I wanted an easy meal,” Neil speaks up.  
Why am I dinner? I cry a little on the inside.  
I watch the tan one march over with the newspaper in hand.  
“And you think this,” he waves the paper in front of him. “this would be a great idea!” he shouts.  
“I didn’t think a human would be dumb enough,” he murmurs.  
I would be offended, but I gotta admit my dumbass did drag my feet here in the first place.  
“And then what Neil, you kill the human and all is right with the world!” the creature cries. “you don’t think!” he growls.  
He waves the paper in his face again,  
“Just think, missing person reports, police investigations, our address, telling everyone where she went!” his voice raises with each process, reaching to the point of hysterical yelling.  
The bearded one begins to chuckle.  
Curly stache turns around and looks at him. his eye starting to twitch.  
“And what!” he pauses, marching to the flannel wearing, shoeless, creature. “Do you think is funny?”  
“We still have to kill her,” he laughs.  
“Have you not been listening to a word I have been saying!” he yells.  
“she knows what we are, or what he was planning to do,” flannel lover points to Neil. “What makes you think she wouldn’t go to the police,” he explains. Curly stache straightens up, his head slowly turns to me.  
I freeze. Pleading there is some god to make me disappear.  
“Well, my dear do you know what we are?” he asks me lovingly.  
I shake my head.  
“God you humans are dumb,” Neil snarls. “We’re fucking vampires, how dense are you!” he blurts out. curly staches mouth drops open.  
Flannel lover loses it with laughter.  
Something in me snaps.  
“Oh I’m sorry, but I was trying to focus on not dying!” I snap. “Maybe if you weren’t trying to kill me; I could then have some time and think, ‘Gee these guys certainly have odd teeth, maybe they are vampires,” I sarcastically replied.  
Flannel lover barks out even louder with laughter.  
Curly stache only blinks, his mouth still open.  
“I suggest you close your mouth or you’ll catch flies,” I mutter crossing my arms.  
Curly stache closes his mouth and clears his throat. Straightening his dress shirt, he composes himself again.  
“I see your point, Brooklyn,” flannel lover calms down and smiles at curly stache.  
“Well, what are we going to do with her?” Brooklyn asks.  
I stiffen. The tough guy composure melts away. They all look at me with hungry eyes.  
“Wait!” I shout raising my hands. “Let’s make a deal!”  
“what?” the all say in unison.  
“A deal. What you said on the ad, is it true?” I ask pointing to Neil.  
“Well – I – may – yeah I told the truth,” Curly stache directed his attention to Neil, glowering at the fellow vampire.  
“See perfect, you let me stay here for free.”  
“What!”  
“Let me finish,” I snap. “I’ll pay for all my food and part of the bills just let me stay in the room.”  
“What do we get out of it?” curly stache asks.  
“You won’t have to worry about the body if you kill me, and if I live with you guys, you have the best chance to keep an eye on me. Not loose lips what so ever,” I smile at the end of my pitch.  
Please say yes.

‘A part of me regrets coming up with the idea, but I have to give myself a pat on the back for it. My quick thinking just kinda saved my ass.

Curly stache leads me to the back. Passing two more oak doors adjacent to each other, he opens the last one at the end of the hall.  
With an eerie creak, the dimly lit room reveals itself. Black curtains, impressively still block out the natural light. The suns ray sneak through the moth-eaten holes A thin layer of dust coats the floor, boxes scattered and strewn amongst the room are filled with old nicknacks and antique posters. Racks of clothes from different eras, now only collect dust and a lovely source of food for moths. The only notable piece of furniture is the old writer's desk. Sitting comfortably in the corner.  
I’ll need to buy a bed.  
“Oh dear,” curly stache murmurs, I watch him scrunch his nose. “Whelp I hope you like it here.” He walks away.  
I sigh looking at the mess. I notice an open box on the old desk. Carefully tiptoeing, across the floor to the desk, I curiously opened the box.  
Comic books, vintage. The covers unscratched, each page seat neatly on top of one another. Some of the corners have rubbed away, some have a tear, he or there. The colours are still vibrant and eye-catching, only two, possibly three have faded away over time.  
I grab one of them and notice the publish date.  
1972  
“You won’t last.” I jump ten feet in the air, dropping the comic back into the box.  
I turn to find Neil leaning on the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest. “Give it a month, and you’ll be begging to leave,” he said. He straightens himself up and walks up to me. “And when you do,” he leans in, close to my ear. “I’ll kill you.”  
My heart stutters giving my fear away. he pulls back and smiles.  
“Enjoy your stay,” he finishes and grabs the box behind me, on the desk.  
Goodbye, late reading.

‘So that’s how I met them. Not the most glamorous or most intelligent but as I write more of these, I might explain my situation a little more.  
I’ll see if I can recall anything interesting happening in the last three months, but I’ll try to write what happens during my time here.

Thanks

Valeria’


	3. Vlog 3

‘You want to know what the biggest issues are when it comes to living with a vampire?’  
Tiredly I walk in through the main floor of reception. Everyone briefly covers their noses, and swiftly walk away from me.   
Yeah, I like to see you rich bastards work for nine hrs, on your feet all day and smell like roses.  
Standing on the tips of my toes, reaching up to the final button on the list, the edge of my finger only just presses in it.  
The steel doors open, people quickly escaped the confined space. Those who stayed spread like the red sea as I stepped in.   
I get it, I smell.

‘At this point, some of you would answer, blood packs in the fridge, or a dismembered body in the living space, (bit extreme). At first, it did irk me, but I was thankful in the end that I am not on the menu.’

I open the front door.  
A few things caught my attention.   
One the smell of a freshly cooked meal. The beautiful fragrance of roast potatoes and seared meat.   
My stomach roars.  
Two, a half-naked man and Neil making out on the couch, blissfully unaware of my presence.  
And three – Point number three! The most important thing out of all points!  
The dining table. Scattered cutlery and two plates, with the heavy coat of gravy and bloody residue from the meat. Half filled wine glasses sit closely together, One white, the other red.  
That bastard used my fucking food!  
Grabbing the edge of the oak door and standing out of its way. I take a deep breath in, the two still unaware. I exhale, and with all the strength I have, I slam the door shut.   
Both guys jump ten feet in the air. The shirtless stranger is gobsmacked, eyes popped out, mouth slacked open. He practically looked a surprised goldfish. Neil, on the other hand, gives the most vicious glare he could muster. His eyes no longer the vibrant red I am used too, I recognise the grey tone.   
Poor bastard.  
“Oh shit,” the goldfish mutters. “You fucking lied to me.” Neil’s head snaps back at him.  
“What?!” Neils snaps.   
“You used my fucking food, you fucktard,” I scream.  
“What?” goldfish mutters.   
“Why the hell did you assume she was my girlfriend?” Neils snaps at him. Completely ignoring what I said.   
Goldfish frantically looks between us, desperately trying to make sense of the situation.   
“You selfish dick, I hope you choke,” I yell at him, stomping into the bathroom.   
I hear growling come from Neil’s chest, goldfish begins to scream.   
I slam the white door shut, hearing his muffled cries through the wood. I slide down, my butt reaching the cold white tiles. He begs for Neil stop, but I know it all falls on death ears.

‘Vampires don’t care for human life, there are rare cases but its far more complicated. I, myself haven’t even scratched the surface of how this supernatural world works. 

If I stepped in and tried to get between Neil and his meal. I would be dead as well. That’s reason one, reason two is I don’t know if I am getting used to them killing or I’m starting to longer care. It’s a fine line right now, and I don’t know which is which.  
On a lighter note, annoying things; stealing my food just so they could get laid or feed.   
Another annoying thing; when they criticise your taste in clothing.’

“Good lord Valeria!” I hear Nathaniel gasp.  
I stop in my tracks and turn to the tanned vampire.  
“What?”  
“All black? Are you going to a funeral?” he asks me.  
“yes, a funeral for my happiness,” I respond sarcastically. Nathaniel scrunches his nose up.  
“No, no, no, this will not do,” he dismisses. Instead of folding the paper nice and neat he throws the paper down on to the coffee table. He shakes his head and rises from his seat. “this will not do at all,” he mutters again, shaking his index finger and storms to the far corners of the apartment to the spiral staircase that leads to his domain.   
The sound of fine leather and metal colliding together as he steps on each metal platform.  
He comes back with his wallet in hand and elegant trench coat on.   
“We need to get you proper clothes,” he waves his hand at me briskly.  
“My clothes are fine!” I defend, and he shakes his head.  
“No!” A gust of air blows past me, and Nathaniel is already at the open door. “Not in that drabble you aren’t,” he argues and walks out before I can respond.  
What just happened?  
“I would move if I were you,” I hear Brooklyn call out from the balcony. I look out the window. Seeing him dressed in his usual flannel shirt and a pair of secateurs in his hand. 

‘The clothes are nice don’t get me wrong, but I have no use for them. Way too fancy for my liking – and girly. Nathaniel is a bit old school.’ He is nice on some occasions but a little too much.’

“Man I am so excited,” Brooklyn giggles, quickly grabbing blood pouches and a can of coke from the fridge. “A movie night, just the three of us,” he continues, opening the microwave and grabbing the bag of popped popcorn. “Why didn’t I think of this!” he muses to himself as he scours the cupboards for a bowl.   
“Maybe because we all hate each other and we’re only doing this because some insecure little human wants to re-create her childhood before it became broken,” Neil replies bitterly.   
Don’t bite. Just ignore it.  
“Fuck you.” I didn’t ignore it.  
A small smile can be seen on Neils' lips. Happy with the reaction.  
Brooklyn is halfway in the corner cupboard, digging through the assortment of bowls and containers.   
“You ok Brooklyn?” I ask.  
“Yeah, I’m good, just searching for a bowl.” I hear a loud clang inside.  
“Why do you guys have so much, you don’t even eat,” I ask them.  
“Nathaniel just likes to collect these,” I hear Brooklyn’s muffled reply.  
“It’s so we can ‘appear’ more human,” Neil quotes.   
“Ah-hah!” Brooklyn’s hand appears above the black granite counter, with a large steel bowl in hand.   
“That or Nathaniel is a closeted hoarder,” I add.   
“What – movie – are – we - watching?” Brooklyn huffs, as he climbs to his feet. Using the countertop to take all his weight.   
“Wanna watch men in tights?” I ask, and Brooklyns face lit up.  
“Ooo haven’t seen that in ages,” he beams. “Last I saw it, was when it came in theatre,” he gloats, pouring the popped popcorn in the bowl.  
Neil hops off the bar stool.  
“Whelp I hope you have a good time,” he says heading to his room.   
Brooklyn is quick to move in the door frame, his arms crossed and fangs bared.

‘Neil doesn’t like socialising, no matter who it is. Brooklyn has forced Neil to go to many social situations – it’s called, an operation to get Neil to open up, about his feelings and enjoy having friends.  
The title needs work, but Brooklyns heart is in the right place.’

I watch the projector screen slowly ascend down from the ceiling just missing the seats of the adjacent couch. Brooklyn wrestles with cables and wires. He scratches his beard in contemplation, unsure how the machine works. Neil sits on the armchair furthest away from us, holding my laptop on his lap. He holds the laptop close to him like his life depended on it.   
The screen comes to life after ten minutes of Brooklyns fiddling, Neil moves the mouse cruiser to the movies and double clicks. He sifts through the files, glancing at me every so often.  
The mouse cruiser lands on Brokeback mountain, Neil raises his eyebrow at me and smirks.  
Oh shit, secrets out.  
Brooklyn plops himself down, popcorn bowl in hand and blood packs in the other. He hands me the popcorns and throws one blood pack to Neil.  
Neil catching the bag with one hand and keeps scrolling through the list with the other.   
He stops at the folders of all the Yu-Gi-Oh seasons.   
“You’re such a dork,” he murmurs and keeps scrolling.   
Neil finally stops and clicks on the film.  
Brooklyns face lits up, the biggest grin can be seen from space. 

‘this is another issue I face – well more like we face.’

We made far as the buildings begin to burn and everyone yelling at Mel Brooks. The door slams open, Nathaniel looking pale? Fear creeps in as he looks over the apartment, he takes in deep breathes of air and stiffly removes his hand from the door.   
“Everyone out,” he just says.  
“what!” we all shout in unison.  
“Members of the King's coven is coming here, and I need this place spotless!” he explains. Quickly picking up clothes scattered among the floor.   
Brooklyn’s obviously.  
“And that means you three are out!” he shouts.  
“That’s not fair!” I yell.  
Nathaniel flashes before my eyes, vibrant red eyes flare at me.   
“You little miss,” he hisses. “Should be thankful that you are alive, and living here because of my good graces!”  
I nod stiffly. I grab the bowl of popcorn, getting off the couch, and walk over to Neil.  
“May I please have my laptop back?” I ask quietly.  
Neil doesn’t answer, he closes the lid, and slowly passes to me. I grasped the cold object and thanked him.   
I walked pass Nathaniel refusing to make eye contact and head to my room to grab my things.  
“I’ll find a place to stay for the night.” I murmur and walk in, closing the door.   
“That was uncalled for,” I hear Brooklyn defend me.  
It’s a small sign of hope.

So far that is Nathaniel's goal in life. To be in the higher circles. I am a little thankful Brooklyn and Neil are not like that.  
The night wasn’t all bad though, Brooklyn stole Nathaniel’s credit card and rented a room for the night. Bringing Neil and me along, we rented the most expensive and fanciest place. This how Brooklyn punishes Nathaniel.


	4. Blog 4

‘it’s been a while. A lot of people have been asking if there are any other issues when living with vampires. I can recall a few more incidents.’

“I don’t see why you have to come with me,” I whine. Slowly searching through the prices of each item, desperately trying to save a few cents at a time.  
“I have my reasons,” Neil replies, keeping his arms crossed as he watches me shop.  
Neil scrunches his nose in disgust as I look through the frozen food section.   
Anything that catches his eye, he opens the freezer door, grabbing the item in question and reads what on the box.  
He stands there with the door open, letting all the cold air out. He usually puts it back after a few seconds but grabs the other items off the shelf.   
He’s nearly opened every freezer door and stands there for a good five minutes. His facial expressions usually range from disgust to horror.  
“Do you realise what you humans been eating!?” he shouts across the aisle.   
I freeze hearing him far behind me. People stare at me, all waiting for a response, a scene, something.   
I grip the handle of the trolley and take a deep breath.  
End me, please.  
I slowly turn around. Neil still holding the brightly coloured packaged food in his hand, expectingly waiting for an answer.  
Passers-by are trying to understand why a guy is just standing there and reading everything but shouting this out is worse.   
I stiffly walk over, grabbing the box placing it on the shelf and grabbing him by the arm and walking away swiftly.   
“God you’re irritating,” I murmur. 

‘having a vampire shop with you is interesting but annoying at the same time.’

“Please don’t do that again,” I murmured, rubbing my temples.  
I think a migraine is coming along.  
“It was just a simple question,” he mutters crossing his arms.  
I look back and forth of the aisle we are in, I even make an effort to go to the closest end and look into the other two aisles on either side.   
I see an old lady standing at the other end, carelessly looking through the endless supply of food before her. Her cane bumping into the shelving as she misplaces the landing with every step.   
I hope I never reach that point.  
I round back to Neil who just remains there, guarding the shopping trolley. He stares at the contents, he cocks his head to the side. I briskly walk up to him and continue my rant.  
“You don’t just yell out humans, you say my name and then complain to me,” I emphasise the word name and Neil just stares at me. Eyes glassy and unresponsive – practically a blank canvas. “You know what, yell it out. hopefully a slayer or a medical ward – depends on what happens first, will take you away so I can shop in peace.”  
Neil’s brows knit together.   
“Why do you only have bread, milk and frozen vegetables?” he asks.  
My mouth drops open.  
He was not listening to a fucking word!  
“Were you even listening?”  
“no, I was trying to figure out why you have so little in there,” he explains looking back at the trolley.  
“Oh well that’s simple,” I begin sarcastically. “you see, since I study full time and have a part-time job, that doesn’t want to pay someone who is in their early twenties and prefer to pay young fifteen-year-old kid, so they give most of the hours to them. And therefore whatever money I have, scrounged up together, I can actually buy myself decent food, but that happens on a blue moon. And I was so looking forward to that steak, cause its rare occasion that I get some meat every so often. Do you know how expensive it is these days! I’m lucky that I don’t pay rent, but with the shit hours I get weekly, mostly goes to the bills for my side of the portion!” I yell at him. The sarcasm drips away and is only replaced with venom. Neil just stares at me, again a blank canvas.   
I wanted to cry, I am so frustrated that he doesn’t understand.   
“I was turned in the seventies, a lot has changed in the last forty years.” He murmurs. 

‘According to Nathaniel and Brooklyn, they found Neil in an alley in the early eighties. He never spoke about his turning, how old he is, his life – nothing. We only know Neil today, his past is shrouded in mystery.’

“I’m surprised really. Things were so cheap back then, none of this imported shit,” he murmurs. Neil grasps the handle of the trolley and turns it around with one hand and heads back to the freezer section,  
“Uh, what are you doing?” I ask him, catching up with the swift vampire.  
“Buying your food. You said it was expensive.”  
I kept my mouth shut. It’s not that I didn’t mind or hated the idea, I’m just stunned. “Consider a thank you.” Is all Neil says.

‘it was the first time Neil did something nice for me. I didn’t understand what I did, but there are two possibilities; one I didn’t try to save the guy, two I didn’t mention or freak out that he was making out with a guy. Don’t know if he’s freaking out about it subconsciously but hey, you never know.’


	5. Blog 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N That actually happened and when I got stuck with the young woman. I felt like I had to tell someone.

Hypersensitive nose, hypersensitive big ears – who enjoy ruining my evenings. 

The floor is unbearably sticky, even time I lift my foot and horrid ripping noise can be heard far below.   
Who cleans it? Do they even use soap?  
The place is slowly filling up, people clamour in through the entrance quickly. Three notable groups quickly form – one; the bar, a favourite spot for most people, two; the smoking area – another thing I quickly learnt is the people of Melbourne smoke like chimneys and three the entrance.  
The night is only starting, and people seem to more be comfortable hanging around there than going to the stage or near the crowded bars and areas.   
It gets harder to hear as I get close to the bar. Music and the constant sound of chattering fills within these walls, so many faces, so many personalities, all gathered in one place.   
Cold hangs quickly slap my shoulders, I yet a yelp out, quickly turning to the perpetrator.  
“So this is the place you were talking about,” the vampire before I grin.  
“Neil!” I yell, drawing attention to ourselves.  
The vampire bows down dramatically. I hear some girls giggle and make fun of the vampire.   
It’s obvious Neil can hear them – it’s only a matter of time before he strikes. These girls have signed their death warrants.  
“What are you doing here?” I ask my teeth clenched together.  
“I heard that a certain senpai will be here.” Neil answers. The hot flames of rage extinguish, dread only then pools within my stomach. “Valeria, I never pictured you been a stalker or a yandere – did I pronounce that right?” he asks himself looking at the ceiling.  
“It’s not like that,” I murmur.   
“Oh really? I swear I heard you lying on the living room floor, explaining how perfect he is.”  
I thought he was asleep!  
“Or smoothly talk about him and his works like senpai is a different person,” he mocks.  
“I swear to god,” I snarl.  
The vampire only laughs and puts his cold arm around me.  
“Oh lighten up. I wasn’t going to do anything,” Neil assures. “It’s more fun to watch you squirm,” he purrs. Neils' face is unbearable close to my neck, his cold breath tickle, raising the hairs on the back of my neck. He inhales deeply and sighs.  
“what would I do to tear into that neck of yours,” he growls.   
I clench my fists together and brush the vampire off me.   
A stalemate begins between us.  
“You are the most insufferable creature I have ever met. For once in your life could you stop being a selfish dick – who is so self-absorbed, you act like the fucking universe owes you – News flash it doesn’t! now let me enjoy my night and piss off!”   
I storm off, slamming into his shoulder for good measure.  
I needed fresh air, I needed something, I need a drink.  
This was a bad idea.  
I got stuck in the middle of the cluster of people trying to the outside bar. Not only is it the outside bar, but it’s also the smoking area.   
Fuck.  
A large breasted woman also tries to get through, heading to the bar while I try and escape the bar. She apologies.   
“I’ve hit so many people with these,” she yells referring to her breasts. I laugh shyly. Unsure how to react all together. “Who are you here to see?”  
I answer her question as loudly as possible. Crammed together with so many people and the volume of voices makes it near impossible to hear.  
“Cool!” she responds. “I used to fuck the lyricist.”

‘Weird to put that in but I feel like I had to tell someone. I don’t know what it is, but I seem to have this aura where people are comfortable enough to say to me about who they slept with.  
Why?’

Finally getting away from the crowded spot, I find myself in a small corner, away from people and wait for the main show.  
A glass of baileys comes into view, covering my phone screen. My vision shifts to the pale face and ruffled brown hair. Neil avoided eye contact and kept a stony composure.  
“I didn’t poison it, consider it a – peace offering.”   
Time seems to slow, the noise of a hundred people seem to dissipate.   
“You’re not one to apologise.” Neil jaws clench.  
“Do you want the drink or not?” he snaps.   
I smile, carefully grasping the drink out his hand. Our fingers lightly brush against each other, Neils flinches away. He straightens his shirt and keeps an eye on the crowd around us. His tough guy act struggles to stay intact.   
“You’re still a ass though,” I mutter with a smile.  
“I know.”

‘it was a good night overall. I got to see senpai, and we briefly spoke. I couldn’t help but notice Neil staring him down. It seems like he was jealous.   
I could be wrong. I’m just jumping to conclusions after all.   
I noticed walking back home together, he always seemed to be on guard.   
What is he worried about?’


	6. blog 6

‘it’s been a while world. I hope my absence hasn’t made you lonely.  
I just want to say thanks to all readers. It makes me happy to know someone out there is crazy to read my blogs. Makes me feel a little less insane.’

Blank.  
I stare at my computer screen, watching the dash blink over and over. Impatiently waiting for me to continue to write something.  
Don’t go to youtube, don’t go to youtube.  
I look at the time on the corner of the screen, it taunts me. It tells me it is midday, but I know deep down, it’s actually one in the afternoon.  
Curse you daylight savings.  
I sigh.  
Putting my head in my hands and groaning.  
I’m never going to get this done.  
I look up and stare blankly off to space. Marvelling at the city view in front of me. The wind slightly blowing, the bushes around me rustle in the wind. The sweet fragrance of jasmine lingers on the balcony. I see Brooklyn tending to the vegetable garden.  
Surprised he planted them, considering they do not eat. All I remember is him mention Neils name and proceeding with incoherent mumbling.  
I watch him water the array of plants; broccoli, cauliflower, eggplant, zucchini, potatoes. He hums a tune that I am unfamiliar with, tapping his shoeless feet, splashing in the puddles formed from the escaped water from the pots.  
I snort at the sight. Nathaniel would flip if he walked inside with wet feet. Brooklyn is never inside, the longest I’ve seen him last is five hours, and that was during a storm. Nathaniel had to chain him up just so he wouldn’t run out in the rain. Nathaniel reasoning is to make sure his old shaggy carpet doesn’t get wet.  
The carpet is hideous.  
“You know I have noticed Neil seems to be calmer around you,” Brooklyn mentions – snapping me out of my thoughts. Brooklyn grasps the branch cutters for the fruit trees – well bushes. Brooklyn also decided to buy blueberry bushes and skew of fig and lemon trees. I’m not a fan of lemons, but I’m grateful nothing less. Brooklyn begins to trim the dead branches off the fig trees.  
“More pleasant to be around.” He adds. “Haven’t seen him bring anyone home in months,” Brooklyn continues. I begin to think he is no longer talking to me.  
Brooklyn turns to me and smiles. “Mind you, it’s good to have you around. Nathaniel has seemed to loosen up.” He chuckles and goes back to trimming.  
“Well you haven’t killed me yet, so I must be doing something right.” I humorously add, and Brooklyn snorts.  
“Don’t get me wrong, we were going to.”  
He had to say that.  
“If Neil wasn’t caught up with the game, Nathaniel solely focused on gaining a higher status – we would have ended your life within the first week. We all just forgot about it,” he explains nonchalantly.  
Why are they so god damn calm about killing!  
“How did you forget?” I mumble, crossing my arms.  
“I didn’t, they did, I just waited.”  
“What stopped you?”  
“I enjoyed your company. A rare occurrence for humans to accomplish but it is possible.” Brooklyn laughs to himself . he puts the branch cutters down and walks over to the table and sits on the opposite side. “Besides I feel like the universe brought you here. No ‘ordinary’ human is foolish to fall for Neils ad,” Brooklyn emphasis on ordinary and laughs. Giving the biggest smile, he could muster.  
Finding his smile infectious, I give one back. I feel oddly at ease even with this information, a settled peace within this unusual setting.  
The universe huh? Is there some divine or a planned path I am meant to follow? Was that ad truly made for me, the foolish human to end up living with these vampires? This universe is odd.  
A comfortable silence leaves us both. Staring at the city skyline, the wind gently blowing, shifting the soft fragrance of jasmine.  
This is home.


	7. Blog 7

Now for this piece, I’m gonna give a little back story. Since I wasn’t actually there and my teachers in uni keep telling me, I should show and not tell. I’m gonna make up a scenario till I enter the scene.   
Also, good practice to write the beginning in the third person.

As confident as vampires are, this is the most nerve-wracking moment of Nathaniel's eternal life. He is unable to control the nervous twitching, and the other vampires in his home seem to notice.   
Tapping his foot against the black tiles of his kitchen, as he waits for his guests to come back from the Balcony.  
Curse Brooklyn and his garden! Nathaniel thinks biting his finely manicured fingernails. He quickly pulls his hand away as his guests come near the glass door to the balcony.  
He looks at the damage and weeps on the inside.   
I’ll need to book another appoint with Tiffany. Nathaniel sadly thinks.  
He yelps, hearing the microwave beep loudly behind him.   
“Nathaniel, are you all right?” one his guests calls out.  
He takes a non-existant breath and smile.  
“I’m fine, everything is perfectly fine,” he calls back. Nathaniel turns to the cursed contraption and scowls the machine, and he presses the button. The door swings open and slaps him on the side of the head.   
Nathaniel quickly glances into the glossy obsidian tiles, looking at the disorientated reflection, draping his fingers through his hair, making sure every strand is perfectly in place.  
He sighs in relief and goes back to the microwave.  
He grabs the first two hot mugs of filled blood from inside. He gives a sigh of relief and turns out the black granite counter, delicately putting one cup down and grabbing the last one.  
“Nathaniel.” He jumps and spills the red contents on his finely pressed hot pink dress shirt.   
Nathaniel could feel his eyes well up with tears.   
This cannot get any worse. Nathaniel thinks to himself, crying on the inside.   
The door opens.

This is when I enter the scene.

Brooklyn opens the door for me as he holds the more substantial bag of groceries.  
“Thank you for coming with me Brooklyn,” I say, rushing through the threshold, desperately dropping the heavy shopping bags on the white tiled floor.   
Ow.  
I flex my fingers, feeling the blood flow coming back into them.  
I look to my left and see Nathaniel drenched in blood. I can tell he is crying on the inside by his slack jaw, unruly hair, and two unknown vampires in the living room.  
I shouldn’t be here. We shouldn’t be here.  
I feel Brooklyn's hand slap my shoulder, snapping me out my thoughts.  
I look at the bearded vampire, whose giving Nathaniel's guest a death glare.  
“Our apologies, We did not know you are all here,” Brooklyn says.  
“Yes, this is a surprise,” Nathaniel hisses, putting the empty mugs down. He clears his throat and fixes his hair. Pretending, he just not spilled blood all over him.  
“Brooklyn, Valeria this is some associates from the other worlds – Bellemy and Jayson,” Nathaniel introduces.   
Other Worlds?  
Too caught up in my own thoughts, my hand is grasped by another cold one. Piercing red eyes meet mine, a charming smile forms on the long-haired vampire's lips and a noticeable absence of Brooklyn hand on my shoulder.   
“Bonjour mon chérie,” the vampire greets and kisses the back of my hand.  
I stiffen when his lips come into contact.  
I look past the vampire long brown locks and notice Neils bedroom door is still closed.  
Still asleep.  
I look behind me and find Brooklyn pinned to the wall by the throat by the other vampire guest. Brooklyn snarls, baring his fangs at the smaller vampire.  
“If you lay a finger on her,” Brooklyn threatens.  
“Don’t bother were much stronger than you,” the little one chuffs.   
“Nathaniel, how thoughtful of you,” I turn my head back to the long-haired vampire. His charming smile has disappeared. He bares his snake-like fangs, grinning like a Cheshire cat from ear to ear.  
I can feel my heart race, the adrenaline pumping through my veins. All signs scream to run, but I stand solid. Frozen, as if ice has formed around my feet and I cannot move.  
“Bellemy,” Nathaniel warns, he crouches a little, ready to pounce at the vampire – who has me captive by the hand.  
“Oh?” he coos. “Is this one not on the menu?” Bellamy’s smile grows. With his other hand, he caresses my cheek. I feel his nails sharpen, delicately tickling the skin of my face. Goosebumps begin to form on my skin. “We were just going to have some fun. Weren’t we, my dear?” he nicks the skin on my cheek, a small bead of blood forms on my face, I feel the warm liquid slide down my cheek.  
Bellemy begins to lean in, his cold breath assaulting my face.  
Snapping out of my daze, I reacted in the only way I knew how.   
Clenching my free hand and with all the force I can muster, my fist came into contact with his cold cheek.  
I grimace feeling like I just punched a block of concrete.   
He pulls back, stunned that I struck a blow on him.  
“You’re the second one to do that,” he snarls, gripping my hand tighter.   
“I would let go if I were you.” Bellemy freezes. A hand on his left shoulder, nails slowly changing into claws, they dig deeper into his flesh. Blood oozes out and begins to stains his white shirt.   
Bellemy does as he’s told and lets go of my hand.   
I look behind him and notice the door wide open and a pissed of Neil, holding Bellamy in his grasp.  
Bellemy sighs and begins to laugh  
He’s a psychopath.  
“I was wondering when you were going to come out. It’s certainly good to see you old friend,” Bellemy muses and continues to laugh. “You certainly are a hard one to read,” he giggles.  
“Get the fuck out of my home,” Neils hisses, digging his claws deeper. Bellemy grimaces a little but kept smiling.  
“All right, all right, we’ll leave,” he raises his hand defensively. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you all,” Neil finally lets go of Bellemy. Bellemy checks his shoulder, inspecting the damage, he scowls but shrugs it off.   
“Jayson, let’s go.”  
I turn back to Brooklyn and Jayson lets go. Brooklyn was ready to pounce back.  
“Don’t,” Nathaniel hisses at him, and Brooklyn holds his ground.  
“I’ll be keeping in touch Nathaniel, expect an invitation in the mail,” Bellemy waves at him, passing both Brooklyn and me.   
Jayson opens the door for Bellemy, he walks out, and Jayson follows shortly after.  
The door closes and echoes through the quiet apartment. We all stand still as if the ice age at my feet has reached everyone in the room.  
We all look back forth at each other, a silent conversation in everyone's heads.  
Neil is the first to break the ice and move closer to me. He wipes the blood away with his thumb and rubs it on his clothes. Neil inspects my face, his cold eyes warm as they look at every detail of my skin. He almost seems – sad.  
“Never let him in our house again,” he whispers. His eyes still staring into mine.  
Neil turns away and sulks back into his bedroom, closing the door with subtly, leaving the three of us stunned like mullets.  
“Whatever the occasion is, we are not going,” is all Brooklyn mutters.


	8. Blog 8

Blog 8

Now some readers have been asking me; ‘why haven’t I seen much of Nathaniel?’ or ‘why don’t you write about him more?’  
Simple answer. With my schedule and . . . Whatever Nathaniel does, we hardly see each other, but I can write some small instances.

‘knock, knock, knock.’  
“Nathaniel!” I yell, slamming my fist upon the wooden oak door. “You have been in there for the last two hours!”   
I hop to one leg to another, desperately trying to ease the pain in my abdominal area. I tried so hard to keep it together. It’s the same horrid feeling when you begin to watch a movie and forget to go to the bathroom beforehand, and you drink too much soft drink.   
Why do we have one bathroom!  
“Sorry Valeria,” I hear Nathaniel reply in a sing-song voice. “But you can’t rush perfection.”  
“Perfection, Perfection! You’re fucking immortal! You don’t age!” I rage back, and I hear laughter behind me.  
“You might as well go to a public bathroom, if I were you,” I hear Neil giggling.   
I look to the vampire – who are spread out on the leather couch, his phone in hand and smiling like an idiot.  
I stare dumbly at the vampire the look down to my shoes. Wearing my warm Charmander slippers, clashing with my fuzzy purple Spyro onesie. I look out to the balcony, and see Brooklyn watering his plants, watching them viciously sway in one direction, unable to withstand against the winds vicious power.   
My eyes land on the temperature gauge, weeping as I look at the single digits.  
“I rather take my chances waiting,” I mutter, starting my dance once more.   
“What’s so important that you need me to rush?” I hear Nathaniel's muffled voice behind the door.  
“I need to pee!” I scream back, still hopping to one foot to the other.  
“Really, Valeria, must you use such vulgar expressions, couldn’t you be more ladylike?” I hear Nathaniel whine.  
I bang my head on the door.  
“This isn’t the seventeenth century anymore!” I yell. Feeling the sliver of hope dissipate to despair.   
I hear Neil laughing his ass off from behind. “Thank god, I’m not human anymore.”  
I hate my life.

‘if you want an answer; yes, I finally got to the bathroom.’

I stare blankly at my computer screen, the blue light illuminating my face as I hide comfortably within the dark.   
Youtube my greatest nemesis. I have wasted many hours watching this cursed site. Never get any work done.  
“Valeria?” I recognise the British voice behind me, but I do not react.   
Too focused on FNAF lore.  
Footsteps echo in my small dark room. My heart rate increases, feeling the adrenaline creep into my veins.  
Light.  
I screech out and shield my eyes from the natural light, hissing at the evil cancer-making ball that is known as the sun.  
“How childish,” tutted the voice.  
I blink the pain away, and the blurred figure before me finally comes to view.  
It’s Nathaniel. Dressed in a cream jacket, black dress shirts and white dress pants. He kinda looks like a funny Dalmatian,  
“Is this what you have been doing?” he asks, pointing to my laptop. “watching ghastly things on this-this thing.”  
“It’s called a laptop,” correct him.  
“I don’t care,” he huffs and directs his attention to me. “I barely see you leave the house!”  
“I’m on break,” I defend.  
“You crawl out of your room for food and only for food.” Nathaniel continues, ignoring what I just said. “And.” He stops himself and sniffs. “You haven’t showered in days!” he cries.  
“So?” I ask.  
“So you need to get up and shower, I cannot have you in this state!” he exclaims.  
“Why? It’s not like I’m going anywhere!” I hiss.  
“Why? As a lady, you should be socialising, getting out there and finding a suitor,” he exclaims. I glare at the posh vampire. Something in me snaps at that.  
“Listen up!” I begin and stand on my own two feet.  
“I have been busting my ass going to uni, working stupidly long hours, for months! And just when the holidays come around, I have enough holiday to take time off!” I snarl. “So get your ass out of my room and let me live my life in peace,” I hiss holding the brass doorknob and directing Nathaniel out of my room.   
Nathaniel looks stunned for a moment, he opens his mouth and closes it again. He stares me down, waiting for me to back up and cower in fear. But I have lived with him long enough to know that these threats are empty and he doesn’t like to get his hands dirty.  
Hence why Nathaniel and Brooklyn work well together.   
He sighs and drags his feet against the hardwood floors.  
“At least consider a shower,” he huffs.   
Nathaniel skulks out my room, and I slam the door behind him.  
I sigh and stare at the mess, known as my bedroom.   
Maybe I should clean it.  
I look at my arm and raise it enough to sniff my armpit. I gagged at the stench and breathed in another sigh.  
And I need a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what your favourite part of the story so far! :D thanks for all the reads, everyone!


	9. Blog 9 - Part 1

Blog 9

So I had some questions relating to the boys past. Living with them, I have learnt bits and pieces but not a great deal. A vampire's human life is something – sacred? – I guess. All I know is, when they tell you, it’s a great honour. I have been curious myself but haven’t had the guts to ask. 

I stare at the larges, degrading brown boxes. Laughing at me as they stay comfortably at the highest shelf in my tiny little closest.   
I sigh.   
My patience is growing thin every time I open the door, and to avail, I cannot reach them. The chair has provided no assistance in getting these down, and I am the only one home when I stare at them. But today is not that day. Brooklyn is home, and I can finally use his tallness to my advantage and slay the boxes in my room once and for all.   
I inhale, feeling the pride and exhilaration in my chest, music by gods play in my head. I feel like a warrior about to embark in a great battle against good and evil. Staring down my enemy, sword in hand, armour glistening from the dancing flames and finally once more, I face my foe in one last battle of the greats.  
I need to write that down.  
“Brooklyn!” I yell, quickly racing to my laptop and opening my word doc.  
“What!”I hear faintly shout.   
On the balcony.  
“Can you help me for a second, please!” I cry out, furiously typing the grand battle in my head. Cries of war and bloodshed, plays out, written delicately through the written word.  
I hear feet tapping behind me and feel the sharp bristles of Brooklyn beard tickle my neck.  
“You want me to help with writing?” he asks me, and I shake my head, still typing.  
“No, there’s this box in my closet that need taking down, and I’m not tall enough,” I explain.   
Brooklyn ticklish beard is gone, I hear the tall vampire sigh.   
Finally, typing my last piece, I stare back at the vampire. Wrestling the box out of its place.  
With one final heave, he yanks the box out, it rips apart, and all of its contents come out. Like a beast throwing up.  
I Could add that.  
Revisiting the urge to type more, I sadly left my chair and helped Brooklyn picking up the scattered items.  
A book catches me, the plastic cover glistens in the sunlight. Grasping the cold blue book, I open it.  
Photos, really old photos. Once dating back a hundred years. Some were Nathaniel in the sixties, dressed to impress as always. A few of Brooklyn digging the grunge look.  
I keep going through and find one of all three of them backstage of a concert. Nathaniel overdressed in glam rock attire, while Neil and Brooklyn are dressed in leather jackets and plain shirts.  
I snort, shaking my head.   
Nathaniel overcompensating as always.   
The note read. ‘ Queen Concert, 1985.’   
“You guys knew Queen?” I asked Brooklyn, showing him the photo. He snorts and shakes his head.   
“God, I can’t believe we wore that. But to answer your question, Neil did, he just invited us along.” he smiles and grasps the photo book from me.   
Brooklyn begins to flip through the photos, and his smile disappears. He stares at the photo in question.  
I lean closer to look at what he is looking at.   
A black and white family photo. Brooklyn standing tall and proud, in the centre of his family members. A banner hangs in the background. ‘Goodbye, Brooklyn.’  
“That was my last day at home,” he murmurs his thumb gently rubbing against one of the faces. “To be sent over to Europe and fight in the war,” he continues. “My family never got to know the truth, only filled with lies. I never truly said goodbye to them.”  
“What happened?” I whispered.   
Brooklyn clears his throat and looks back at me with a sad smile.  
“It’s a long story, but I can give you the shortened version,” he huffs and wipes a stray tear from his eye.   
***

Blast these Nazi bastards!  
I curl further into the earth of the trench, as another explosion goes off. Dirt and debris spill over into the trench.   
Too close! Damn it.   
Gunfire, screaming and cries flood through the trenches. Bodies are strewn, blood splattered everywhere, organs of deceased soldiers are scattered throughout the tench.   
The stench of rotten decay and burnt gun powder, the explosions left a heavy fog over the battlefield, not even the suns rays can pierce through it.   
I squint trying to make things more transparent but of course to no avail.   
Why did I think this would work?  
I take a deep breath, loading my gun and climbing up the ladder and fire into the enemy line. The heavy fog makes it impossible to see. A few of my comrades leave the safety of the trench and charge forward to the enemy line. Few are shot down before making, and the others jump in. Screaming at the top of their lungs. I hold my position, trying to give them much cover as possible.   
A grenade lands on the ground near me, I jump off the ladder and hear the ear-shattering boom. I land on the hard, muddy floor below, the wind knocked out of me. I gasp for breath desperately trying to fill my lungs once more.   
My ears ring horribly, I move on to my back, coughing as I inhale too much of the mixture of smog and air.  
A familiar face rushes to me, their mouth move, but the sound does not come out.   
Jacob?   
He tries to lift me off the ground, grasping my khaki shirt, fear embeds in Jacobs' eyes, his mouth still moving. He’s pointing in the distance of the trench.   
The ringing is starting to subdue, explosions erupt loudly, Jacobs' voice is a muffled mess.   
He finally gets me to my feet. His words are finally clear.  
“Fucking Run!”   
A Nazi soldier slinks out from the fog, his mouth covered in blood, eyes a terrifying piercing red, and large fangs hanging from his upper jaw. The creature crouches, snarling at my comrade and me.  
It’s gone. It moves at an incredible, unable to see where it went and when it will strike. It was a blur.  
The smog surrounds me, creeping in. Jacob is noticeably gone, back and forth, I turn.   
“Jacob!” I scream. Gunfire, explosions and the screams of men only answer my plea. “Jacob!”  
I scream out again.   
My feet begin to move, my heart in rhythm with each step. I continually scream Jacob’s name, frantically looking around the muddy trenches, turning tight corners and dodging bloody bodies.   
My feet snare an unknown body beneath me, and I fall to the muddy ground. Drench in mud, I quickly force myself up, cursing the mud. I look at the body I tripped over.  
I recognise the curly blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Throat tore out and blood coating his face. Every emotion that flood through me catches in my throat.  
“J-Jacob,” I whisper. Shakily I turn his body over, trying to asses the damage. “N-no, C'mon, you-you can’t be,” I sob wrack through my body. “You gotta be alive, you have to be. Everyone's waiting for you, your ma, your sisters, the girl you plan to marry!” I yell “They need you!” I cry. “I need you!” I sob onto Jacobs muddy shirt.   
Cure them, curse them all to hell!  
“He tried as he might but died as he failed.” The tears ran dry, the noise of the trenches were silent, and all I could hear is the thick German accent behind me.   
I grab my knife, hidden in my boot and rise to my feet. My breathing evens, my hearts beat with courage in my chest. I grip the handle even tighter and swing towards the monster behind me.   
He grasps my arm, all the strength I could muster in slicing his throat is useless. The creature laughs at me an grasps my wrist, plunging the knife into my throat.   
I feel my mouth fill with blood, I cough it out. The blood landing on the creatures face, he licks the specks off his face, he bares his long canines. Letting of my wrist, he grasps the locks of my hair, pulling it back and striking into my shoulder. The agony of the knife replaces the searing pain burning into my shoulder.   
I hear the creature greedily drink my blood, illicit moans escape from its throat. He lets go of my arm and pulls me closer.   
With all the strength I could muster, I grasp the knife from my throat, pulling it out and digging it into the creature's throat. Blood sprays out from his jugular, splaying all over my face and some into my mouth. I found it oddly sweet.  
The creature drops me, grabbing the knife from his throat, and snarling at my crumpled form.   
Everything begins to dim, the noise muffles, and my eyes are heavy like weights are tied to them. Everything slows around me, my body relaxes as the sweet release of death creeps in.


	10. Blog 10 - Part 2

“Then, what happened?” I asked Brooklyn.

The vampire takes a deep breath and closes the photo album. He carefully puts it back in the box and gets up from the hardwood floor. He gives me a hand, showing a small smile.

“C’ mon, let’s get some fresh air, I’ve been inside for too long,” he explains quietly.

I nod and take his cold hand, and he pulls me up from the hardwood floor.

We head to the balcony. I smell the sweet fragrance of jasmine lingering in the air. The crops look bigger last I saw them. Brooklyn has taken great care of them

Brooklyn sits himself down on the outdoor furniture and looks over the city view. I follow and sit on the opposite side of the table.

“A lot happened after I woke up.” He murmurs, still staring at the skyline.

***

This – this pain. It burns, why? Where did this pain come from? What is happening?

The pain still persists but dulls to a light thrumming. My mouth feels full, over-encumbered, sharp stabs on my bottom lip, and a horrible ache in my upper jaw.

Lungs burn, every intake of breath is nothing, useless. My hands twitch, my motor functions are uncontrollable. I can’t even force my eyes open.

Muffled voices can be heard, all of them incoherent and not necessary. The loud thrumming, the beautiful melodic beat.

The burning sensation intensifies as I listen to hypnotizing melody.

I inhale sharp, sucking in the air, the sweet aroma, only aches within my body. The pain is almost too much.

Please make it stop.

My eyes snap open, my body shoots up, clarity finally comes over my vision.

Like a switch, someone had flicked on, and my body is ready to function again.

I breathe in slowly, desperately trying to the get into my lungs. Gasping and gulping large amounts, trying to get my lungs to work again.

“You don’t need to breathe,” an elderly voice calls out. my eyes frantically search around me, three large concrete walls surround me and a barred wall before.

A cage? I’m in a cage? A cell? What is going on?

I steady my breathing through my nostrils. The same inviting aroma overcomes my senses, and I begin inhaling the rich scent, filling my core. Lighting a dull ember and burning with ferocity once more.

My mouth dry, lips cracked like dry concrete, I swallow like I have been drinking sand. My hands tremble as I bring them closer to my mouth, feeling the sharp points. Slicing my finger on the point. My own blood is tasteless, a tad bitter even.

A deep longing grows in the pit of my stomach and rises to my chest. I can feel it, this urge, desire.

A need. A deep need soaked into my bones, begging to act upon it and satisfy.

“Are you with us?” the same voice asks. My eyes land on the elderly gentleman outside of the cage. Very little light enters in the room, I marvel at the clarity of the gentleman's wrinkle skin, the small cracks in the concrete walls, the details on my clothes.

Something is not right.

I look back to the elderly gentleman, his mouth moves, but all I can hear is the loud, rhythmic thumping once more. The yearning eats away at me once more. I inhale again, focusing the rhythmic beating from the man in front of me.

The gentleman takes a step back with a knowing smile, just out of my reach.

I need it! Damn it come closer, let me feed!

I let out an inhuman scream. My fangs bared, ready to strike upon the soft flesh.

With each intake of breath, my mind spins and twists fixated to quench the desire burning in me, each passing second felt like my mind is slipping into insanity. I grow increasingly frustrated, forcing myself through the bars, squeezing my torso through as much as possible.

My prey smiles at me, mocking me. I growl snapping my teeth at him.

The prey clicks their fingers and more come behind me.

I begin to feel woozy, my head pounds to the beautiful rhythm, the intoxicating aroma becomes too much.

I feel my fingers sharpen to dangerous claws, ready to slice the soft flesh and feast.

Six rounds of hot metal tear and burn into my flesh. I collapse to the floor, clenching my jaw, holding back the scream in my chest.

Blood pools from the rounds, I cough it up in my mouth, the horrible tasteless bitter blood coats my tongue. A primal urge in my chest grows. Frustration sinks into my bones, everything comes reeling back. The beast hides away inside, and I don’t want it too. I want it again, this nature, this instinct.

Fuck!

I stare up at the man in front of me, the smile never leaving his lips.

What, how?

I look to the back of the cell, and again at the metal iron bars.

I was there and now, here. How? Did I even move?

I grasp the cold metal for stability, letting the pain coursed through my body. A feel a piece of me is hiding, locking itself away. I yearn for it to come back.

“What happened to me?” I whimper.

“Back with us, I see?” I look up, and the elderly man smiles before me.

“What happened to me?” I repeat.

“it’s simple son, you’re a vampire,” he replies.

I laugh like a mad man.

“A Vampire. No, this is all a joke. It has to be,” I kept laughing.

“This is no joke, son. Your unit was attacked by a vampire but worse, a Nazi,” he presses further, and I stop.

Vivid memories of that day flash in my head. It explains everything but at the same time, it doesn’t.

Everything I knew is mute, there is so much more to this damn world, and I am a part of it.

“What’s going to happen to me?” I asked him.

I stare helplessly at the ground, unable to look at the man before me.

“Unfortunately we cannot let you out, ins-.”

“What!” I slam against the bar, and his men are armed and ready to fire once more. “You can’t keep me in here,” I hiss.

“Oh but we can,” he assures.

“I fought in this damned war, for my country, and this is how you treat me,” I scream, my voice bouncing off the concrete walls, repeating my final words.

“You’re not human anymore,” he replies. “Brooklyn Hawkson died heroically in battle on August the 8th nineteen forty-three.” A shiver trail down my spine, a cold flush washes over me as I sate dumbfoundly at the man before me.

“Y-you can’t,” I whisper. “I’m still me.”

“Oh, are you now?” the elderly man signals one of his soldiers to come closer.

I watch in morbid curiosity of the soldiers exposed arm and slicing the skin.

I fall to my knees, the erotic smell bleeds into my body. My eyes focus on the delicious red liquid, seeping from the wound. My mouth opens, yearning to taste and lap every drop. I swallow the non-existant spit.

My body subconsciously moves on its own, desperate to drink, to satisfy this cruel need burning deep within me.

I growl as the soldier steps away.

No.

A frenzy in my mind begins, like a shark in the water. I thrash against the metal, slamming into it, squeezing myself through the bars, forcing them to bend and break, all while I was snarling, screaming.

The man clicks his fingers again.

More bullets tore into my flesh.

I fall onto my knees once more. Feeling the part of me curl up and hide. I yearned to have it back, to satisfy it. I feel so incomplete.

“You died, son. You’re not a soldier, you’re not human, not even a US citizen.” My heart sinks, listening to his words. “Get comfortable. You will be here for a long time,” he finishes and steps away with his two bodyguards, both aiming their guns at me while walking away.

The metal door shut and locks. Leaving me alone with my thoughts.

***

Brooklyn stares at his hand and stays silent. He swallows and takes a sharp breath in. his hands begin to shake as he swims deeper into his thoughts. The world around him no longer exists.

I grasp his cold hands, grounding Brooklyn back into reality. He looks into my eyes, fear, desperation, hopelessness is filled, mixing in together to create a horrible concoction of negativity.

“Whatever they did to you, it wasn’t right, none of it was right,” I whisper to him. Brooklyn swallows again and nods.

“What they did next,” he whispers. It still haunts me to this day. He looks away from me and stares back at his garden. “I couldn’t stand been inside ever since I was held in that cell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My Gosh! Thank you all so much for the reads! Let me know what you all think in the comments below!


	11. Blog 11 – Part 3

Warning – chapter contains graphic themes such as torture, blood and gore. If you cannot handle it. Please read at the end. I shall let you know when it is safe.

“They tortured me for months,” Brooklyn whispers. Still staring at the garden. “They wanted to know how they can kill a vampire, weaken it, what makes us tick, and I was subjected to every kind of experiment.” Brooklyn takes a deep breath in. “Bear with me, I barely remember what they did, but two things stood out amongst my memories. The pain and hunger.”

***

Brooklyn remembers lying on the cold metal table, butt naked before the scientists. He felt little, small. A growl rises in his chest, as the one of the of scientists move their hands to close to the surgical knives.   
It had been a desperate three weeks in the horrid dark cell, alone with his thoughts of the kill. The rabid hunger digging away at Brooklyn sanity. He can feel it slipping.   
‘Blood, so much blood.’   
He remembers one scientist, in particular, a tall man, always dressed for surgery and long drawn southern accent.  
“Experiment three, subject still temperamental,” the southern accent rings in Brooklyn's head, he pays attention to the head surgeon. The head surgeon shines a bright light in his eye. Brooklyn squirms away, snapping his teeth at the lead surgeon. Snarling for him to stay away. “Still sensitive towards the light. Eyes have returned to a normal pupil, the colour of the iris is grey.” He watches his assistant scribble down every word is said.  
“Cross-referencing to the journals – today we shall be testing snake venom. Potent to humans, dangerous to vampires. They described the creature to fall in agony, a way to weaken them,” the surgeon prattles on.  
Flicking the base of the needle, the surgeon draws closer with the point of the needle near his skin. Brooklyn feels the needle enter his body and the venom slowly burning up his arm and through his bloodstream.  
Brooklyn thrashes about, pulling against the chains, they rattle and bang against the steel table. He gasps for air, screaming as the pain becomes unbearable.

***

Brooklyn clenches his jaw together, squeezing my hand tightly. I grit my own jaw, trying to ignore the pain.   
Brooklyn looks back at me and quickly releases my hand. I flex it and breathe in.  
“Sorry,” Brooklyn mutters.  
“It’s ok. You can stop, if you want to,” I assure him, and Brooklyn shakes his head.  
“It’s ok, I think, it’s best if I talk about it,” he murmurs nodding to himself.

***

“Subject seems to flinch whenever the heart is grasped. Let’s see if they can survive it been punctured.” The head surgeon grabs a surgical knife and stabs it directly into Brooklyn's heart. Brooklyn jerks forward, giving a silent scream. His voice gave out an hour ago as they sliced and diced through his lower abdomen. He shakes frantically, fear washing over him as they observe, some smile at his pain. “Well it seems Mr.Stroker is wrong,” the surgeon jokes and his legion of followers laugh. He breathes a sigh of relief as the surgeon takes the knife out and putting his bloody gloves all over Brooklyn's face.  
“Nurse, how long did it take for the liver to replace itself?”  
“about two days doctor and that is without blood,” the nurse informs him.   
The surgeon nods, bringing the sharp edge of the knife closer to Brooklyn's eye.   
Brooklyn tries to force himself into the table, wishing he could mould himself in and become one with the metal.  
“Let’s see how long it will take for his eye to grow back.”

***

I swallow and breathe.  
Rage shook through my body, my wishing, pleading there is a way to time travel and beat those surgeons senseless.   
Brooklyn didn’t deserve the torture, he didn’t deserve the pain. What cruel fate decided he must go through this? What universe deems people like him to suffer?  
Brooklyn gently puts his hand back on mine.   
“Those fucktards,” I murmur.   
“You can say that again.”

***

‘How long has it been?’  
Brooklyn couldn’t remember. Life in this cell, the days begin to blur together, and time becomes mute.   
Brooklyn is ravenous by this point. So weak with hunger and desperate for the taste of fresh human blood, he has become a shell of his former self.   
He can barely keep his body upright, slumped against the concrete where they left him. Brooklyn barely has the energy to move, let alone keeping his thoughts in check, unable to keep his dreams of the hunt at bay.   
There is no peace for Brooklyn only pain.   
‘Blood. Need blood. Blood, please someone. Blood. Let me taste it. Just taste it. Pain, so much pain. Just taste. Please. Blood, need blood!’  
“It won’t stop,” Brooklyn looks to over to the figure stepping from the shadows. The perfect mirrored image of himself smiles down at him. “They won’t give us what we want,” it explains walking closer to his crumpled self.   
‘who?’  
“I’m you, well the part of you that wants to tear into human flesh, gorge on every drop of blood, inflict pain and suffering on those who have done the same in kind,” the other Brooklyn explains. “A manifestation of your frustration, the beast that wants to be unleashed, the awakened piece of your soul wanting out,” it tells with great pizzazz.  
‘why are you here?’  
“It’s simple, really. You’ve lost your mind.”

***

“I don’t get it.”   
“Get what?” Brooklyn asks me.  
“You mention your nature like a missing piece like you felt completed when you became a vampire?” I question the vampire. Brooklyn sits back and thinks on it for a moment. He scratches his beard and hums.  
“I’ll start by saying knowing about our existence, you have only just scratched the surface of the supernatural. There is a whole process that determines the balance of the universe and who becomes a vampire is tied into that.”  
“When will you guys tell me?” I ask.  
Brooklyn frowns and sits forward.   
“When I think you're ready. You got worked up about my little story, I don’t want to overwhelm you right now.” He smiles and ruffles my hair like I am eight.  
I pout and flatten my mess.   
“Well, then how did you escape?”   
“I didn't,” is Brooklyn’s reply.

***  
Torture scenes are over.

 

Nathaniel re-read the reports over and over. Wanting to tear the paper before him and throw it into the fire and find those responsible and burn them into the pits of hell.  
To treat a newly turned like that, to put them through extreme lengths. It will take months of physical healing and years of mental scarring to wash away.   
It made Nathaniel sick to his stomach, he couldn’t even finish his meal.   
A young sergeant boy, a puppet for the higher ups no doubt, but he was a delicious plaything.  
Nathaniel had taken up infiltration during his time in France, hoping to get higher in the social ranks among the European coven – well one of the covens. Nathaniel isn’t sure which one to choose just yet.   
This poor man Nathaniel sadly thinks. Thrown away like a used washcloth and hung out to dry.   
Nathaniel grabs the maps and layouts of the facility.   
The war still rages on, security will be tight, but nothing like a little stealth can fix it, Nathaniel chuffs, scanning the document with his own eyes. Praying for his memory not to fail him in this rescue mission.

***

“Wait, Nathaniel saved you?” I ask Brooklyn midway. He chuckles and scratches the back of his neck.  
“Sort of.” He replies, his lips quivering. Brooklyn is trying his best to stay intact. “From what Nathaniel told me, leading up to the rescue – he got captured himself,” Brooklyn giggles.   
“He left that out and back up explained the rest of the story.” Brooklyn is in hysterics by this point.  
When I think about it, it sounds like something Nathaniel would do. Attempt a solo rescue mission, be seen as a hero amongst the covens.   
Who would attempt this, you ask? A vampire who is so reckless as charging into a military facility to claim fame and social status would.  
Oh, Nathaniel.  
I smile, seeing Brooklyn laugh. It’s a nice change from his sullen look. I hated it, even. I never want him to see him like that again.  
He calms himself down, smiling happily at the memory.   
At least some good has come out of this nightmare.

***

Brooklyn stirs.  
Shifting on the soft, comfy, warm material holding his body, he immediately notices something is off. Something is very off.   
Brooklyn wastes no time snapping his eyes open, and rising from the soft, bouncy floor, like Dracula himself. Brooklyn asses the area around him.  
He is in a small room, smaller than the cell he was usually held in but not as beautiful as this room. Dark green walls, a horrified creamy carpet. A brown pine door centres the place.   
Brooklyn takes a deep breath in, noticing the sweet smell in the room. Following his nose, he finds a glass of blood, sitting comfortably on the bedside table.   
Brooklyn hand reaches for the glass but stops as he hears a snort across the room.   
He snaps his head to find a gentleman, sleeping on the armchair in the farthest corner in the room. Brooklyn takes in the man tanned skin and goatee.   
Is this another experiment? Brooklyn thinks.   
He looks back to the glass of blood again, hesitant to even drink.  
Memories flash before him, a time where he was tied to the metal table. Surgeons and nurses, slicing, injecting, ripping into him. Panic creeps in, the walls seem to move closer, closing him in. There is nowhere to run, he can’t escape; he is trapped. This is a test, an experiment, a simulation. None of this can be real. He balls himself up, shaking, crying, begging to be let out. This is a lie, all of this is a lie.  
“Hey,” a voice soothes. Another hand touches Brooklyn’s arm.   
Brooklyn flinches up, and his eyes meet with the goatee wearing vampire. Brooklyn marvels at his eyes, their piercing red eyes seem to soothe him. We are the same, Brooklyn thinks.  
“Good to see you’re awake. Thought you would be out another month.” Brooklyn is made speechless, listening to the vampire's accent. He wasn’t expecting him to be British.   
The other vampire nods, and looks to the glass of blood. He grasps the glass and takes a whiff of its contents. He scrunches his nose and puts the glass down. “All coagulated. I told them it wouldn’t be nice when you wake,” he huffs and looks back to Brooklyn with a smile.   
“Is this real?” Brooklyn asks, his voice hoarse. He can’t remember exactly when he last used it.   
The tanned vampire laughs.  
“Of Course! I’m real, just as you are,” he chuckles. “what made you think different?” he asks with a smile.  
Brooklyn stays silent. He begins to tremble again as memories flash in his head again. All of them are scattered, all over the place. He doesn’t know which memory begins and which one ends. The vampire's smile disappears. He carefully put his hand on Brooklyn's shoulder once more. “It’s ok, you don’t have to say anything.” He assures. Brooklyn nods his head frantically. Tears finally break free, salty and wet as the streak down his face.   
“I’m free.”   
Those were two words Brooklyn thought he would never utter. Freedom, he is finally free.   
“You are. I got you out. You’re free,” the tanned vampire assures resting his hands on Brooklyn's shoulders.  
“Than you.”  
The vampire smiles and removes his hands from Brooklyn's shoulders. He sniffs, refraining from crying himself.   
“Now, you hungry?” he asks Brooklyn. Brooklyn could only nod his head in response. “Good, you made a mess a week ago in the facility and then pass out. I suspected you would be again.” The tanned vampire explains, shaking his finger and moving to the pine door. “I’ll go tell them you’re awake.” The tanned vampire opens the door and closes it after he leaves. Brooklyn is alone again with his thoughts. Feeling a little more at ease before looking back at the glass of blood.   
He grasps the glass and sniffs the contents himself. It smelt sweet. Brooklyn notices the thick layer on top of the liquid.   
He opens his mouth and welcomes the cold contents. He moans as its rich flavour hits his tastebuds. Revitalising the cells within his body, sating this cruel desire but only for a little bit. Brooklyn begins to lick inside, desperate for the remaining contents.  
He growls and licks his lips, enjoying the lingering taste in his mouth.   
He. Is. Free.


	12. Pride Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month and Happy pride day to my Fellow Gray Aces! Hope you all have a splendid day and a wonderful month! Don't forget to show off your colours and never be ashamed to be who you are. Life's too short to worry about others opinions. 🤘🖤💜🖤💜💪  
> #asexualpride #asexual #grayasexual #grayasexualpride #pridemonth #prideday

‘Happy pride month, everyone! I am so happy to live in a day and age where come together accepting each other. Nathaniel and Neil are keen for the parade. Brooklyn is looking forward to giving his support to the community, and I am eager to show my ace game. Hopefully, I can bring unicorn or dragon with me – hahaha.’  
Enjoy this fun piece of my recent experience leading up to this month.  
It’s a rare occasion we all sit together and actually socialise. Something Brooklyn has been trying to achieve since Neils arrival. ‘mission to get Neil to open up,’ is still a go.   
Brooklyn’s achievement is getting all of us to sit down and watch a movie together. After a series of arguments and disputes, we settle on the Avengers. – much to Nathaniel's distaste but finally agreed hearing Chris Hemsworth is in it.  
“Mmm yummy,” Nathaniel remarks as Thor – Chris- appears on the screen.  
“He’s all right, but I prefer Chris Evans myself,” Neils chips in.   
“Well if we’re going to be rating how hot celebrities are, I find scarlet very attractive,” Brooklyn adds. Neil smiles and nods his head.  
“She is beautiful, I met her doppelganger once. Fiesty witch.” Neils pitches with a cackle.  
I, on the other hand, had a few things in mind. I like Chris Hemsworth cause he’s a good actor, same with Chris Evans, they’re both nice guys. Scarlett also a charming person.  
“What about you, Valeria?” Neil quips, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I roll my eyes and stare back at the movie.  
“No one,” I reply. Neil suddenly frowns, confusion settles in as he knits his eyebrows together. “They got a nice face, but as for anything else, I heard they are all really nice and a good actor,” I chip in with a shrug.  
“So nothing?” Neil clarifies.   
“Nothing,” I reply. “Good example; people gawk over that video of Brendon Urie on youtube, I gawk over how good the song is and the lyrics he wrote with it.”  
“I think, I’ve seen that video,” Nathaniel hums to himself. I giggle.  
Of course, he has.  
“What are you?” Neil asks.  
“Unicorn – cause last I heard people like me don’t exist,” I laugh at my own joke.

‘I generally never wanted to make someone’s orientation as their only identity but since it’s pride month and if you haven’t figured it out with this scene. I’ll break it down for you.  
Nathaniel; homosexual.  
Niel; bisexual  
Brooklyn; heterosexual  
Me’ asexual or gray romantic.  
That’s my fun movie event. So to everyone celebrating this month, show your pride, wave those flags, wear your colours and don’t forget to have a good time! Cause life is too short, worrying over other opinions! 

\- Valeria  
P.S normal story will commence the next chapter!


	13. Blog 12

Heyooo. Soo in regards to the last three chapters, I want to thank you all for your kind words for Brooklyn. He certainly has been through a lot. I shall hopefully learn the rest of my roommate's stories, but for now, life must go on. And what better way than to write something light and fluffy.

Sooo in this story, I will be writing in the third person again. But before I begin, I want to give a little back story.

I have this habit where I take naps, but where I sleep is well – different. I sleep on the floor. Weird I know, but it’s comfier than my bed, and well, when I’m tired, I just relax on the floor and sleep wherever.

It drives the boys mad. 

Anyways on with the story.

Not again, Nathaniel thinks as he looks at his favourite shaggy carpet, adorned with a purple – dinosaur? Dragon? He doesn’t really know what she’s wearing, all he knows it’s purple, it has a tale and a hood with horns.

He sighs loudly to no one in particular and stares at the human sleeping in the fuzzy warm suit.

Why must she sleep there? Today of all places?! He thinks to himself and very carefully steps over – trying to not wake the beast.

Nathaniel had one foot over before hearing the oak dor creek open behind him. He stops freezing and twisting to shush at the other roommate.

Neil steps in finding Nathaniel one foot over Valeria. The scene before him made his blood boil a little. Such a precarious position, he wanted to rip Nathaniel apart for not going around.

Nathaniel shushes at Neil, as he steps in and closes the door. Neil took in the fear form Nathaniel's eyes, his stache quivers in anticipation. Clearly hoping the human sleeping on their floor does not wake.

Neil kept his cool and looks at his human, sleeping soundly on the floor. Noting how she continues to dress nerdy no matter the occasion.

Nathaniel and Neil stiffen as they hear Brooklyn humming loudly to himself, opening the sliding glass door with such ferocity, all of Melbourne could listen to the rollers and metal sliding together.

Both vampires shushed at their bearded friend. Brooklyn freezes in place, his eyes looking back and forth to his two roommates.

Brooklyn tilts his head to the side, confused at Nathaniel's stance. His arms are raised in the air as if he walking across a balance beam. Neil calmly looks at the floor, intently watching Nathaniel's next move. Brooklyn creeps closer, wanting to see past the couch. The coffee table is in the way, but he can see the purple fluff and how far Nathaniel's legs are apart.

She sleeps in the oddest places Brooklyn thinks to himself. A smile creeps on his lips again, this is all too amusing.

“She does this all the time,” Nathaniel whispers.

“Care to explain why you haven’t moved?” Neil hisses back. Nathaniel shushes Neil again.

Valeria stirs and shifts to her side, Nathaniel stiffens and sighs a relief, thankful she is still asleep.

“I don’t want to wake her!” he growls, still whispering.

Nathaniel looks back down, paying attention to his feet. One foot after another, he carefully steps over, both legs firmly to one side of the sleeping lizard. Nathaniel breathes a sigh of relief and takes another step forward. But he was not safe. Unknowingly he trips over the tail.

Neil knowingly watched Nathaniel fall on his face. Not realizing his right foot was firmly placed on the tail and the other to catch underneath.

Although Neil found this all too amusing, he watches his human shift, scrunching her face as Nathaniel yelped to the floor.

Valeria yawns and lies on her back again, stretching in her sleep.

Brooklyn desperately tries to hold it all in. Brooklyn steps outside to the balcony, running to the other end and laughing his ass off before zipping back inside and recollecting himself.

Nathaniel gets himself up and brushes his suit off, pressing firmly against the material, ensuring there is not a wrinkle in sight.

“Should we move her?” Brooklyn whispers.

Neil shakes his head and carefully sits on the couch next to his sleeping human.

“I’ll watch over her, don’t want Nathaniel to have another repeat,” Neil whispers with a smile.

Brooklyn brings his fingers up and starts counting them. With a massive grin, he holds all ten fingers up.

“You’ve tripped over her ten times already,” Brooklyn whispers, keeping the giggles to himself.

Nathaniel huffs his nose to the roof, and moustache turned down.

“Well if she didn’t sleep on the bloody floor, I wouldn’t have this problem. She needs to stop doing this!” Nathaniel raises his voice, and the other two shush him.

“Nathaniel does have a point,” Brooklyn agrees. It is quite an inconvenience to get around, and Valeria tends to end up in the most obscure places on the floor. Why couldn’t she sleep on the bed like normal humans? Brooklyn asks himself.

“First the floor in her room, then the hallway,” Neil begins to list.

“Then the kitchen, the study, the desk under the study,” Brooklyn adds on.

“The lounge room, under the dining table, the hallway leading to the stairs,” Nathaniel finishes with a sigh.

“Before she wakes, let’s make an agreement on where she can sleep and not sleep,” Neil interject. Brooklyn didn't mind the idea, saves him coming inside and playing ‘where will Valeria be sleeping next’ game.

“Her room and nowhere else,” Nathaniel puts in bitterly.

“You know she’ll get annoyed at you,” Brooklyn snorts.

“Under the study desk?” Neil suggests. Brooklyn nods. Not minding the suggestion. Nathaniel pouts, wanting his way and his way alone.

“I don’t mind if she sleeps outside on the balcony, plenty of space.” Brooklyn chips in with a smile.

“anywhere else?” Neil asks both eyes, turning to Nathaniel. He squirms under their gaze, his tough act cracking under pressure and finally giving in.

Nathaniel let a huff out and crosses his arms.

“I suppose she can sleep here, as long she doesn’t mess up the carpet,” he mutters and marches upstairs.

“Well that’s settled,” Brooklyn steps back out to the balcony and closes the glass gently behind him.

“Sounds good,” the hear the croaky reply.

Neil looks down at his human, giving a sleepy smile and closes her eyes once more.

Neil smiles and relaxes on the couch. He settles himself and closes his eyes, contently listening to the sound of his human's steady heartbeat. Lulling him into a blissful sleep.

 


	14. blog 13

Writing, writing. I need to do more writing when I get home. 

I tap my foot on the vinyl floor of the restaurant entrance. Ignoring the loud chatter, glasses clinking, cutlery clashing, chefs yelling, and waiters stressing over pedantically served food and tableware. I am one of those waiters. The difference between them and me is passion. I loathe human society, working in hospitality has certainly crushed that – and living with three vampires may have something to do with that but we won’t go into that right now.  
My job is to seat people at their tables. That is my role, my job, my sole existence, and I hate it. Sure I don’t have the passion, you could say why I am not getting many hours – I am the oldest out of all the wait staff. Youngest is eighteen.   
I inhale and exhale looking through the long list, searching the list of names in the reserved table. It’s quite tedious, names skewed from left to right. There is no order, all but chaos and impatience.   
“Right this way,” I say sweetly throwing my arm out to the entrance of the restaurant.   
It’s quite a classy place. With a luxurious view of the Melbourne river, a spotless red velvet carpet, cream curtains to block out the suns light, round tables fit snugly, perfectly aligned in straight rows. Chairs carved beautifully from oak with beautiful dark varnish and red velvet cushions.   
I admit I did choose this place basically on aesthetic appearances. I should really read the employment review before applying on seek.   
I seated the impatient couple, handing them menus and explaining the specials.  
Just when I believe I have reached the safety of my box at the front entrance, I hear my name called out.   
I turn around, my eyes scouring the crowd, looking at the individual faces the crossed my view.  
“Valeria!” I stiffen by the voice behind me. Dread leers in the back of my mind. Slowly turning around, I recognise the long straight blonde hair, caked skin makeup, sharp acrylic nails, red lips, brighter than blood itself, and intense blue eyes.   
“Sally, oh my god, hi,” fake excitement lacing my voice, bringing my arms out, and she embraces me into a hug.   
Oh god.  
“It’s so good to see you! I haven’t seen you since we graduated! You just up and vanished, not even your parents knew where you went!” I give a fake smile and nod.   
There’s a reason why no one knows.  
“I can’t believe it myself.”   
Where’s Neil when I need him?  
“So what have you been up to?” she asks me enthusiastically. I stare at her dumbfounded, it’s evident that I work here, with the black shirt, pants, and white apron.  
“Working and uni, what about you?”  
“Oh, nothing exciting just received a promotion and celebrating it over with my fiance,” she shrugs and gasps. “You need to meet him, he is just the sweetest!” she exclaims, grabbing my arm and dragging me over to their table. My manager scowls at me as he passes both of us.   
I am going to get reprimanded for this later.   
A tall, muscular man stands from his chair, he glowers at me as we came closer with each step. I shrink under his gaze, confused by the given death stare.   
What did I do?  
“Cedric, this is Valeria!” Sally pushes me forward to her fiance. He sizes me, his nostrils flaring, muscles are tensing. I swallow, my heart begins to stammer as he continues to stare at me. “We went to high school together!” Sally exclaims, unaware of her man's sudden hostility.   
Shakily I put my hand out.  
“I-its nice to meet you,” I stutter.  
Cedric takes a deep breath, nodding to himself, agreeing to the private conversation in his head.   
He puts his arms out and wraps me in a hug.  
“Oh, he’s a hugger,” I say, giving Sally a weak smile.  
Someone, anyone, please end me.

‘I did say one day I would tell my story. Why I was desperate to live with a bunch of vampires. Why no one knew where I went. I left the state to get away from everyone, but of course, no one can truly run away from their past.’

I hear yelling on the other side of the front door. I hear Brooklyn throwing things across the apartment and Nathaniel trying to calm the plant-loving – flannel wearing vampire.   
I stand at the door deciding if I want to step in or find a place for the night.  
The door opens, lighting the dark hall outside. Neils' head pokes through, his trademark - sullen look greets me.  
“I wouldn’t come home tonight if I were you. I expect those two to be going at it all night. But enter at your own risk, I just suggest you stay in your room,” Neil forwarns me. I nod and weigh my options.  
Option one, I spend my hard earn cash on an expensive hotel or two stay awake in my room all night and go to uni exhausted.  
I take a deep breath, nodding to myself.  
Ok, Valeria, you can do this.  
I push the door, and Neil moves out of the way. Slowly it creaks open, the muffled screaming intensifies, like someone turned the surround sound on and put the volume on twenty.  
Neil closes the door and stands close to me. I watch Brooklyn chase Nathaniel around the living room. The curly stache vampire is trying everything in his power to calm his bearded friend, but it all falls on death ears.  
“What are they fighting about?” I ask Neil on the side.  
“Don’t know walked into this five minutes before you did,” Neil replies, and we watch Brooklyn launch himself across the couches. Just missing Nathaniel.  
“I can’t believe you dragged us into this!” Brooklyn screams, getting up from the hardwood floors.  
“Uh oh, Brooklyn rage,” I murmur giggling to myself afterwards.  
I need to go to bed.  
“What?” Neil snaps.  
“Oh, it’s a youtube joke, you won’t get it,” I reply shrugging it off.  
Neil frowns to my answer and inhale. What I believed to be a exhale of frustration, he sniffs the air. He looks back at me, his eyes glowing in a fiery rage. Neils prowls closer, smelling the air once more. I begin to step back, hitting the oak door. Pinning myself closer, hoping to phase through it.   
Neils' face is near my neck by this point, he snarls and flinches back. Hissing.  
“Where the fuck is it?” he growls, he hands are claws by this point.  
“W-what?” my voice cracks. I’m shaking like a leaf at this point. My heart ramming against my chest, all signs scream to run. My hand grasps the brass doorknob. Relieved to feel the cold metal, petrified by Niel’s gaze.  
Both Nathaniel and Brooklyn stop at this point, they sniff the air also. Brooklyn’s face turns to stone, contemplating his next move. Nathaniel moves closer and gently puts his hand on Neil’s shoulder.  
“She doesn’t know, remember.” Nathaniel reminds Neil.  
Niel keeps his gaze on me.   
“You reek of dog,” Neils hisses. “Go for a shower and get that stench off you,” he orders, briskly turning away and disappearing into his room and slams the door, and we are only met with silence.  
What just happened?

‘I thought vampires were going to be the only I faced when living with them. That isn't case.’

Werewolves. They exist, they hate vampires, and they will kill anyone who is associated with a vampire. Guess who's on the hit list. Me Hello!  
There are apparently two types or werewolves - same goes for vampires. Vampires are more complicated when werewolves are far more straightforward.   
You have a purebred and then a feral.  
Ferals have no control over their form, they relentlessly kill and are turned by purebred werewolves or miraculously – if they survive – by other feral werewolves.   
Purebreds are born, one of the parents – or both - have to be purebred to produce more offspring. They can control their form, use their intellect when shifted, they plan and chase their prey. Vampires are one of them.  
When asking how purebred vampires and ferals work, they all responded with.  
“We’ll explain when you’re ready.”  
God, I hate that reason.  
Neil sits on the armchair farthest from all of us. his eyes stare intensely at me – I can only guess he’s picturing the werewolf's death.  
“There is a werewolf problem here in Melbourne,” Nathaniel begins. “Hence, why I accepted the invitation.”  
“Yes, but you left out, nominating me to fight for your battles,” Brooklyn hisses. “I told you, I am done fighting!” he snarls.   
“I just thought you would agree,” Nathaniel shrugs.  
“Without consulting me first!” Brooklyn rages.  
“They only respect vampires who can fight!” Nathaniel whines but his explanations fall on deaf ears.  
“I don’t care! Leave your social goals out of my life!” Brooklyn continues to scream.  
“We’re going,” Neil interjects. “All of us.”  
“Since when did you care?” Brooklyn growls.  
“I don’t give a fuck about Nathaniel's social goal. If there are fucking werewolves in my city, I want to be the one slaughtering them,” Neil hisses, and Brooklyn backs down.   
They all calmed down, and a peaceful silence fills the apartment once more. The wind, whistles outside between the city skyscrapers. Carrying the cars and sirens of the noisy city below.  
“bright side, it might be fun for you guys,” I shrug.  
“You’re invited too,” Nathaniel timidly responds.   
“I have to go, don’t I.”  
“Yes,” they all responded.   
Oh goody. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!   
> Just want to say thank you all so much again!! it's just a joy reading the comments and the support! the urge to vomit plot is strong but I am holding back can't reveal itself too quickly.   
> But in the interim, if your bored and wanna read more, I do have more works on my page.   
> Check out Anything but Ordinary or One of a Kind. - both of these stories relate to the same universe as living with vampires. :)  
> I do plan to rewrite one of a kind as it's my very first story so expect some - well not so adequate writing. lol
> 
> Also if you have any questions relating to me or wanna ask some fun questions for my characters to answer. (I'll answer them creatively as possible) just type in the comments below and I'll put something together! :D
> 
> Have a wonderful day everyone!


	15. Blog 14

‘Heyoo! Gosh, so many questions, and I have very little answers to give right now. I would love to answer, but I must hold back. All shall be revealed, but when I am good and ready. I believe if I reveal anything my past may catch up to me sooner than I like it too.

Anywhore, please enjoy the ramblings of my life.’

There's a saying that goes around for any traveller who lives outside of Melbourne or outside the country. The residents of Melbourne say this too, but some believe this saying only stays among those who live here.  
Melbourne, a city, to have four seasons in one day.   
I swear when I last looked up from my phone, it was sunny. Not a single cloud was in sight, it was enjoyable to feel the suns rays while sitting against the glass of the balcony door.   
Now there’s cloud, wind, and rain.   
I shiver in the sudden drop in temperature and move away from the glass door. Sitting on the cold leather couches, wrestling with a fluffy blanket, I leave for myself and wrap it around my body.   
Be one with the blanket, be warm as the blanket.  
I yawn loudly, ensuring no warmth can escape from the confinements of the fluffy blanket and stare at my phone.   
I hear the balcony door slide open and Brooklyn’s familiar humming. His wet feet tap loudly against the hardwood floor. The smell of fresh rain hitting the earth, giving the delightful aroma of petrichor. I look over to Brooklyn – he’s in the kitchen, soaking wet, his flannel hugging him tightly to his pale skin, his beard dripping water all over the kitchen tiles. He continues humming, opening the fridge door and pulling out a blood packet.  
Brooklyn tears into it, drinking the contents slowly as he walks out of the kitchen, passing lounge and heading back to the balcony outside. I hear the rain pelt down even harder against the roof.  
Nathaniel’s gonna have a conniption fit when he comes downstairs.  
My phone dings, redirecting my attention to the message, I snort and reply back.  
“What’s that goofy smile for?” Niel asks, dropping on to the couch next to me.  
I keep my phone close to me as Neil tries to look over my shoulder.  
“None of your business,” I replied, ignoring his attempts.   
Neil huffs and begins to lean over me, just like an annoying big brother.  
“Must you do this?” I ask him.  
“How else shall I make your life a misery,” He responds with a smile.  
“I hate you,” I grumble.  
Both Neil and I draw our attention to the steel spiral staircase. With a spring in his step, Nathaniel steps down the stairs and heads to the kitchen.  
“What the!” Nathaniel cries out. Nathaniel steps out and follows the trail out to the balcony. He stands at the door, staring at the torrential rain pelting outside. “Brooklyn!” Nathaniel yells.   
Neils laughs.   
“Don’t let him back in, he is all wet,” Nathaniel huffs and stomps back upstairs.   
“Don’t let the puppy in, got it,” Neil giggles.  
Before Nathaniel make his exit, he stops and points to me.  
“Don’t you have a date tonight?” my heart skips a beat. I feel Neils gaze harden on me as I open my mouth.  
“Yeah, we’re gonna meet up for a movie. Nothing too serious,” I shrug it off.   
“Ah, wonderful. Well, it’s good to see you making an effort,” Nathaniel praises and proceeds upstairs.   
Old school ideologies.  
“A date, huh?” Neil grunts moving away from me and sit on the other end of the couch.   
I look away from my phone and see him stare at the coffee table. Face hardened like stone, his eyes are glassy.  
“Yeah, I just thought – I -.” I stumble over my words, looking back my hands. I got nothing.   
“Is he hot?” I snap my attention back to Neil, we’re both staring at each other now.  
“I – uh – well – I guess,” I answer shrugging. “he’s got a nice face to look at but hot – I don't really care much for that. I care more about who the person is – god this is complicated,” I mutter. I sigh rubbing my temples.   
Someone end me.  
Niel nods and gets up from the couch. His feet quietly tapping the hardwood floors and goes to his room.  
Neils door closes and echoes within the apartment. A hollowed feeling grows within my chest. Guilt seems to build with each passing second.  
Why do I even feel this way? He wants to kill me all the time.

‘I had a date, I wanted to surprise you all with this information but, it didn’t turn out like I hoped it would.’

The cold always finds a way, seeping deep within your bones, chilling your skin, turning your skin blue. Winter is cruel, cold, unbearable. I miss the warm confines of my room, but here I am, standing on the sidewalk, outside the movie theatre. The night sky is clear, not a star can be seen, the city life is bustling and alive. Cars fly by, the concrete path filled with people – or some vampires – maybe some werewolves.   
This is stupid, why I am out here in the open. I could get eaten or killed. Everyone here is at risk.   
I shake my head, trying to rid of the thoughts swimming in my head.   
It’s funny, used to their threats and promise of death, living with those three numbskulls, I felt safe.   
I look at my phone – seven thirty.  
Any second.  
I look up, waiting for my date. Nerves twist and turn my stomach, my foot taps relentlessly against the concrete. My heart races, my mouth is dry.   
Any moment.  
Large crowds gather inside, buying popcorn and drinks, tickets in hand.  
I shiver feeling the cold wind breeze by.  
I check my phones time, and still, he has not arrived. I swallow and send him a message, checking if everything is ok.  
Couples leave the theatre, hand in hand, enjoying each others company. I watch, envy – wanting the same thing. A person to share my life with, someone I can rely on.   
It’s cheesy, but I always wonder if soul mates exist, or something along the lines of the ‘one.’ It would be nice if I had that, but of course, in the land of the twenty-first century, this hopeless romantic will be waiting for quite some time.  
Speaking of time.  
I check back on my phone. It’s past eight already. I received no reply to my message. It’s quiet.   
My heart begins to sink, as I let myself think five more minutes. 

‘I was hesitant to write this, but – something interesting afterwards.’

I jump hearing the door creak open. Sniffling the moisture from my nose, I turn and look at the perpetrator.  
Neil quietly walks in. I watch him take off his coat and hang it on the hangers to the left of him. He closes the oak door, watching him brace the door to reduce the noise once the lock clicks in. He winces with each sharp click. He sighs in relief and turns around.  
He stops as we make eye contact.  
Remembering my tear-streaked face, I look away. Rubbing my face, desperately trying to get rid of the wet marks.   
I felt cold fabric touch my skin as Neil sits next to me on the coffee table. Nathaniel would have a conniption fit if he saw us.  
“Hey,” he whispers quietly.  
“Hey,” I respond, hoarse.  
“How did the date go?” he asks. Sounding genuinely interested for the first time.  
I shrug and swallow loudly.   
“He didn’t show,” I murmur.   
Staring at the hideous carpet below, I take a deep breath. Feeling the damn break once more and unleash salty tears upon the world.  
I feel a cold hand placed on my shoulder. “I don’t get it,” I whisper. “Am I trying too hard? Am I too eager? Do I jump the gun? What am I doing wrong?” I ask whoever is listening, whether it be the universe or Neil to answer back.   
“Some guys are just assholes,” he answers. “Some do it, to avoid the truth of not liking you, some do it for laughs.” I nod.  
“It’s always the first one,” I replied bitterly. “boys don’t like girls with short hair. Boys are only interested in girls who dress like girls, act like girls, look like girls. Boys think you’re a lesbian with that hair cut. You’re one of the boys, why would I find you attractive.” I mimic the voices of others opinions. With each encounter I have and rejections I get, I only begin to believe these words even more. “Who would ever love someone like me,” I murmur.  
“You’re not one of the boys,” Neil whispers. “There are moments that you are one of the guys, but there are also moments where I see you gushing over a poem or a sweet moment between people. You love the flowers Brooklyn grows and the dresses Nathaniel bought you and don’t lie - Nathaniel told me you specifically went to a store that had a particular look you liked.” I snorted, trying to stay quiet.   
It’s true, I do. I’m a sucker for modern victorian clothing. “I also see you yearning for romance. You don’t give guys a time a day if they are after sex, you seek genuine connection. That makes you-you. I really like that about you.”  
I wipe the tears away. A small smile creeps on my saddened features. The pain in my chest turns into a slight sting. It’s still there but bearable.  
“Thank you.”

‘It was the first decent moment I had with the young vampire. I don’t know if there will ever be another, but I can only hope.


	16. Blog 15

‘thank you all for your kind words. Its made me feel better connecting with you all. Sharing your stories and your happy endings. It gives a girl like me hope.’

Ever since Brooklyn achieved – his small achievement – to have us all gather around and watch a movie a few months back. Brooklyn’s next goal – get Neil to hang out - he planned another get-together. Apparently, the botanic gardens are the best place. On one of the coldest days this year – in winter!  
How did he convince Neil? I am made bait – I am unaware of what was spoken, but in the end, Neil actually agreed. I can only imagine I am used as a bargaining chip to be eaten by Neil himself at the end of the day.  
“See, isn’t this much better?” Brooklyn asks us, map in hand, leading the group through the grassy field. Ignoring all the concrete paths and leads us to the rose garden.   
I shake as the cold brisk wind slices through my winter clothes, freezing my organs.  
“It would be if I weren’t freezing my ass off,” I mutter to myself in between teeth chattering. Crossing my arms firmly to my body, trying to keep all the warmth in. Nathaniel walks closer to me, using his extra puffy jacket to keep me warm. We looked like walking penguins by this point.  
“Oh yes, wonderful,” Neil adds in dryly. He drags the chain along, standing the furthermost away from us at the back.   
Apart from me, Neil is the only one who dressed for winter. Brooklyn and Nathaniel are yet to still understand the concept of ‘cold.’ Brooklyn leads along with a spring in his step. Wearing sandals, and white singlets and brown boardshorts that meet up to his knees. Sunglasses adorn his features, with a broad smile, he inhales and stares at the clear blue sky.  
“Can’t you smell the fresh air, the beautiful flowers or hear the bees buzz by and the people laughing.” Everyone stares at Brooklyn like he is a madman.  
“Their hearts beating, their blood gushing, painting all the roses red. Screams of agony as I tear them all limb from limb,” Neil enjoys ruining Brooklyn moments. I give an exasperated sigh.   
Nathaniel mulls over Niels words. I can tell he picturing himself feasting on the flowing blood.   
Speaking of Nathaniel. For someone who is always impeccably dressed, this is one instance where he fails. Shocker, I know.  
Nathaniel looks like he’s dressed for Antarctica – no a ski resort maybe where everything would be minus fifteen degrees. But he seems saner than Brooklyn at this point.   
Both Neil and I are dressed in trench coats, longs pants, and gloves. We actually look normal and are apart of the twenty-first century. But I gotta admit, I’m willing to trade my coat with Nathaniel's.  
Brooklyn stops and turns, stalking back to Neil.  
“Must you ruin such a nice day!” Brooklyn hisses, grabbing Neils coat.   
Neil bares his canines in retaliation, which of course instinctively Brooklyn bares his back. Nathaniel and I looked at each and roll our eyes.   
“All right, break it up, you two,” Nathaniel steps in and pushes them away from each other. “Let’s try to have a nice time – all right?” he huffs and walks back to the garden entrance.   
Brooklyn and Neil give each other one more death glare and resume back to their normal appearance.   
Neil walks beside me, and Nathaniel walks besides Brooklyn, pushing them apart as much as possible.   
“Valeria!” all four of us freeze as my name is screamed to the heavens. A chill runs down my spine once more, and dread begins to lump up in my throat.  
Oh god.  
Stiffly I turn to the perpetrator of the voice. Sally, her arm waving in the air as she runs towards me, ecstatic to achieve my attention.   
Four million people in this god damn city and I run into her again! Why couldn’t it be Senpai instead!  
Before I even had a chance to take a step forward, Neil drapes his arm over my shoulder, bringing me closer to his chest.  
Sally slows down in front of us. He faces contorting in a strange mixture of shock, curious, and bliss. Her eyes go back and forth between Neil and me, her smiles grow as she mashes puzzles pieces that do not go together. She gasps.  
“Oh my god!” she gushes, taking a step closer. Niel reacts to this, bringing me closer and growling like a wild animal. Sally is – of course blissfully unaware as always. “You didn’t tell me you had a partner!” she squeals.   
“W-well ac-.”  
“Neil,” Neil cuts me off and introduces himself. He puts his right hand out while keeping me close with his left arm.   
“Sally,” she shakes his gloved hand.  
“So what brings you here?” I ask clenching my jaw. Trying to speed the situation up as much as possible.  
“Oh, you know, finding the perfect venue for the wedding,” she giggles, and her eyes widen.  
Please, no.  
“You two should totally come!” Sally squeals. “Why didn’t I think that sooner!” she exclaims to herself like she just solved the worlds most complicated math problem. “I’ll send you a message on FB, and let you know when the dates are.” She continues, not giving a chance for any of us to speak.  
“Sally!” we all hear her name be called across the gardens. Neil growls quietly in his chest as he clings to me tighter.  
I won’t be able to breathe at this point.  
“Oh, that’s Cedric – better get back to planning. It’s great to meet you,” she says and wraps us both in a hug and runs off to her fiance.  
Niel watches intently as she disappears into the gardens. His cold gaze never leaving the path, he continues to cling to me tightly. Growling at the air.   
“I smell like a dog now,” he growls.   
“We should probably head back,” Nathaniel interjects, snapping Neil from his predatory gaze.   
Neil looks back to me, his eyes slightly soften and let go. I take a deep breath of air, finally feeling like I can breathe once more.   
“Sorry.” Neil murmurs.  
None of us said a word on our way back home. Brooklyn, Nathaniel, and Neil all tensed up and alert, ready for any enemy attack. All eyes scouring the crowds, sniffing the air every so often. 

‘I guess it’s time.’

I haven’t said much since we arrived home. We all stayed away from each other, hiding from the truth. We were scared, and none of us wanted to admit that.   
I sat outside on the balcony floor, looking over the glowing city of Melbourne. I faintly hear the sounds of car horns and sirens. The air gently blows, making the cold night air, even more frigid. I curl up into a ball, thinking back to the warm sunny state I hailed from.   
I miss Queensland, I miss Brisbane. Things were warmer up there and less – no crazy here and crazy up there.   
I hear the glass door slide open and close once more. I know Brooklyn is asleep on his hammock nearby. Therefore I have only two guesses.   
“You haven’t said a word since today. Are you all right?” the familiar British voice asks. Of course, Nathaniel would ask, why did I expect Niel to be the one to do so.  
I lifted my head from my little ball and placed my chin on my knees. I continue to stare back the luminescent city.   
“You could have killed me on the day we met.”  
“W-What!” Nathaniel snip. Unsure he hears this correctly.  
“I left home as soon as I graduated, slowly worked and travel my way down south. No one, not even my parents knew where I went. You could have killed me and no one, would have never have known it was you guys. Even with the ad – no one knew where I was, and I wanted to keep it that way,” I explained to Nathaniel, ignoring his question altogether.   
“Seeing Sally just brought up a whole bunch of bad memories, and I put you guys in danger. They know me and now the three of you,” I murmur.   
Nathaniel clears his throat and sits beside me.   
“Why are you telling me this?” Nathaniel asks, and I shrug my shoulders.  
“Don’t know. Trust maybe, holding onto this foolish sliver of hope that you guys actually do care. I felt if I told the truth, maybe there’s a chance.” I take a deep breath. Feeling the tears well up. “It’s odd, I feel like, I found a place where I belong, but since you know the truth, my life is now in your hands.” I give a dry chuckle and swallow the tears away.  
“So I have three endings to this situation, and I do not choose how they end. Ending one, I leave this apartment – when you want me too, of course – and never see my face again, ending two you kill me, hide my body and no one would know and ending three – the good ending – I stay here – again up to you three.”  
Nathaniel takes a deep breath in again, unsure what to do this information. We stay quiet, the noise of the city below replaces the silence as Nathaniel gathers his thoughts.  
“After the party,” he finally speaks. “Then I’ll decide your fate.” I nod to his final word.   
“Sounds good,” I murmur.   
We both just sat there in there end, been in the moment, enjoying this night. Its moments like these that give me a false sense of hope.  
 


	17. Blog 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Leaves Chapter Here*  
> *Runs For Cover*

It’s midnight. I come home from a crazy shift at work. Full moonitis they call it - weirdos seem to come out when there's a full moon present. Werewolves aren’t the only beasts to roam at that time.  
I lean on the back of the elevator, sleepily starring at the Steele floor. I was soo tempted to sit down and rest my aching feet, knowing the journey up is long and treacherous.   
It’s really five minutes, but I’m dramatic when I'm tired.  
The bell rings, signalling the end of the ride.  
I step out of the elevator, hearing murmurs at the end of the hall behind the large oak door. I breathe in, begging some entity – in hopes they are not fighting right now.  
Grasping the cold doorknob, and turning it, I let myself in. Three pairs of eyes land on me, all gawking at me like I am some tentacle beast.  
Neil gets to his feet, both Nathaniel and Brooklyn react. Their shifting back forth between Neil and me.   
What did I do?  
Brooklyn growls crouching towards Neil. I take a step back, the situation finally sinks in.  
Neil grins, dodging Brooklyn as he runs towards me. I book it, heading out the door, but my human reflexes are useless against a vampire.   
Neil pins me to the floor. His fangs on full display. His canines are long and sharp, dangerously close to my neck.   
“Told you I would drain you dry,” he whispers in my ear.  
A sharp, burning pain digs into my neck. I swallow down my cries of agony – I refuse to give this bastard any satisfaction. I clench my jaw shut, sealing my eyes closed. I focus on my breathing, shutting the pain out of my mind.   
Niel digs his fangs deeper into my neck, tearing into my muscles, he growls with more frustration as I remain silent.   
I hear him drinking my blood, small gasp, and moans as he continues.  
“Let.” I snap my eyes open and see Brooklyn looming over Niel, hot firey rage burning in his eyes.   
“Her.” He grabs Neils by the back of the neck. I hear Neil’s spine snap under pressure.  
“Go!” Brooklyn shouts.   
Neil lets go, gasping in pain, coughing up my blood. Brooklyn throws him back into the apartment, crashing into the hardwood floor, with a loud thud.   
Brooklyn hoists me up from the ground, carrying me inside and freaking over the wound on my neck.  
“Nathaniel -Nathaniel, get a fucking bandage!” he snarls, putting me on the couch.  
Nathaniel, on the other hand, running around like a mad chicken with its head cut off as he searches for medical supplies. Vampires don’t need medical treatment, something they never had to consider until living with a human.

‘I’m ok, just – surprised.’

“There like nothing happened,” Nathaniel breathes a sigh of relief. I touch Nathaniel’s makeshift bandage, consisting of tea towels and tape.  
I nod, swallowing a small amount of water from the glass Brooklyn handed me.   
“Like it never happened,” I murmur.   
“Are you all right?” Brooklyn asks me, putting his hand on my shoulder. I nod, putting the glass down next to me and getting up from the armchair.   
“I’m going to head to bed,” I murmured passing the two mother vampires, down the dark hall to my small, dank bedroom. Softly I close the door, it locks, and I slide down the oak, onto the cold hardwood. I bang my head against it, sighing to myself once more. 

‘ I could hear their conversation, but I think its best I go the third person here.’  
“Why did you tell him?” Brooklyn asks Nathaniel his eyes landing on the tanned spinless vampire.  
“I didn’t expect him to act like this,” Nathaniel defends himself. “I wanted to tell you all in confidence.”  
“If you can tell us but when it comes to shit like this, you tell me and me alone!” Brooklyn screams his fangs bared.  
“I-I-.” Nathaniel stutters and shrinks under Brooklyn's fury.  
“Neil is willing to snuff out anything that will make him open up, and you gave him the opportunity with your big mouth,” Brooklyn yells even louder.  
“What?” Nathaniel snaps.   
Brooklyn takes a deep breath in and sits himself back onto the couch.  
“I have been trying to get him to open up for years, trying to be – normal – caring for his own – something!” Brooklyn explains frustration settling deep in his bones. “We know nothing about him. We find him nearly ripped to shreds, bring him into our lives, and for what?” he stands up again, pacing the floor. “He treats like shit, he doesn’t listen, doesn’t respect our wishes, brings live food to our home, putting us a risk. And we try to be welcoming, like a family and he keeps us out, not letting us slither in.” Brooklyn takes a deep unnecessary breath and relaxes.   
“If you hate it that much, why don’t you kick him out?” Nathaniel shrugs.  
“I don’t. Besides, there were times I did, but he refuses to leave. I know he cares, but he refuses to show it, I want him to open up!” he yells plopping back to the couch once more. “And Valeria turns up and years of work I have put in - she puts the cracks in his armour in only four months. He’s changed so much since she’s been here and he knows – that’s why Valeria terrifies him.”   
Nathaniel sits on the coffee table. Mulling over the information presented to him.  
“You are certainly more observant than I am, my friend,” Nathaniel begins. “I still don’t understand how Valeria can affect him that way?” Brooklyn shakes his head, smiling to his oblivious friend.   
“She’s not normal – just think about it. Some human, desperate to find solace, crazy enough to fall for this ad, desperate enough to be living with creatures that prey on her kind and still finds comfort in our presence. Aren’t those the sign or things or whatever it is – that this fucked up universe makes it out to be!” Brooklyn raises his voice with each point, raving his hands around the air. Nathaniel nods, keeping quiet.  
“And the smell – apparently you have to know what you smell for first. Not many recognise it – it’s something to be trained for,” Nathaniel adds his two cents worth of evidence, and Brooklyn nods in agreement. “What do we do now?” Nathaniel asks his old friend. Brooklyn shrugs in response, putting his head in hands.  
“All we can do is wait.”  
Nathaniel relaxes a little, agreeing with Brooklyn and stare at the dark night sky on the other side of the glass. Letting the comfortable silence take over between them.  
“It will work out,” Nathaniel whispers to himself.


	18. Blog 17

‘Thank you all for your concern. I’m alive and well. I shouldn’t be surprised, but yet somehow I was. I received a few messages to leave and get out, and they’re right but . . . ’  
I take a deep breath and lean back on my chair. I didn’t know exactly what to say. I felt like I was split in half. The human part of me is screaming to run and get out of here while I have the chance, but there’s this other half. Telling me to stay – that if I leave, I’m not going to have to have the same opportunity as I do now. But what opportunity is there? Having a home and living with three crazy vampires? What does anything of this mean?  
I left home to get away from the mess my life somehow ended itself in, I wanted to get away from the nightmare.   
I pushed back on the study chair, walking to my bed, and plopping myself beside the bedside table. I open the top draw, grasping the wooden photo frame.   
Things were better when you were here, dad.

‘My father was a paramedic. He took great pride in his job, he cared about saving lives. He died on the job trying to save someone's life, but their drunk friend attacked him, with one coward's punch. It killed him on the spot.   
It’s a huge problem to this day. Still, drunken idiots attacking emergency officers while they are trying to save someone else. It’s infuriating!’ 

I take a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears. Maybe what they were talking about last night has something to do with it. Maybe this fucked up universe has a reason for me to be here. Is it truly fate?   
For the last hour, Brooklyn and Neil have been in a screaming match against each other. The amount of noise these boys create, I’m surprised they haven’t received a warning yet.  
Brooklyn has tried to order Neil to apologise, and the other half of his argument is; ‘what the hell are you thinking?’ or ‘are you that fucked in the head.’ Points to Brooklyn for learning some of our lingo.  
“Until this party, you will not be alone with her,” I hear Brooklyn muffled voice from the other side of my door. Two vampire hens yelling at their unruly teenager son.   
“One of us will here, with her at all times,” I hear Nathaniel pitch in, backing Brooklyn up.   
“You gotta be fucking kidding me, she’s just a human!” Neil snarls. “Why the fuck are you protecting her!” I hear Neil stomping away and slamming the door shortly afterwards.   
The arguments are finally over.  
Silence is met afterwards between the two vampires. I can guess they don’t have an answer of their own. 

‘If mum didn’t take up drinking to cope with life, things would have turned out ok. But of course life wanted to be a bigger dick, letting her marry some dickweed, and it’s all downhill from there. Living here for the last four months have been better than the recent years in my life.’

I put the photo back and close the draw gently. 

‘it’s been four years since I left, it still hurts to talk about it – even think about it. I just want to forget.   
As much as I want to write to you all in detail, something in me can’t bring myself to do that. It’s something I need to process myself. I hope you, my dear readers, can understand that.’

Getting up from the comfort of my bed, I walk over to the oak door. Carefully listening.  
“You can come out Valeria,” I hear Nathaniel's reply. I swallow my fear, grasping the cold brass knob and slowly opening the door.   
It creeks as I open it slowly, still hiding behind it, putting some distance between the vampires and me. I feel like a five-year-old getting caught by her parents for listening in on their argument.  
“Looks like we have a lot to discuss,” Brooklyn eases and sits on the couch. I nod and come out of my room. Sitting on the couch adjacent to his. Nathanial stays standing, his arms crossed, hair slightly dishevelled.   
“Yeah, things are just getting – crazy,” I reply, shrugging my shoulders.  
Brooklyn snorts nodding his head.  
“Yeah, they are, but life would dull if it weren’t.”  
Brooklyn does have a point. Things would be incredibly dull if life were predictable.


	19. Blog 18 – part 1

I admit that the last blog was a bit of filler, it was something of importance to me, and I didn't want to link it up to the other chapters. What Brooklyn, Nathaniel and I discussed was my past but in more detail. One day if I have the guts, I will write about it, but since the wounds are still fresh, I want to leave them out for now. Maybe when all this settles, I’ll sit down and write about it.  
But for now, enjoy the chapter.’

I admit I have gotten used to dress shopping with Nathaniel. Well, it’s more like clothes and dresses, but he really enjoys it. It’s our odd way of bonding, sure we argue mostly over what I have chosen but none the less, I have gotten to know the pompous vampire. A softie at heart, but doesn’t wear armour around like Neil does.   
We both decided on a shop that could accommodate both tastes and compromises. A style I very much prefer and the choices are limitless. Nathaniel approves of course. The downside to this, they are way too expensive.  
Girls giggle as they listen to our banter, the shop assistant has practically given up on us and left us alone in the end. Nathaniel is grateful for that. Music quietly plays in the background, the walls adorned with clothes and hideous bright pink walls. The checkboard vinyl just clashes with everything in this store.  
“I don’t see why I have to shop for new clothes,” I mutter, looking at my reflection in the mirror. Scrunching my nose disgust, wearing this purple – frilly thing – also known as a dress.  
“I want you to wear something more – colourful than your black funeral clothes,” Nathaniel explains, as he hands me another dress. At least this one is a lovely blue but again too many frills.   
“Why not, I’m going to a party full of vampires I might as well save everyone the effort and wear black for my casket” I respond cynically. Nathaniel sighs exasperatedly and passes me some heels.   
“I’ll be there and so will Brooklyn, no one is going to kill you.”  
“Why, though?” I ask going back into the changing room, and Nathaniel stays outside.  
There was a short pause before I hear him clear his throat.  
“Because we – well – I have grown fond of you,” he admits through clenched teeth. I pop my head from the curtain with a cheeky smile.  
“Sorry what was that, I didn’t quite catch that. Human hearing and all.” Nathaniel smiles, quickly catching on.  
“I said you’re the worst, I look forward to you leaving. Never again,” Nathaniel mocks. I laugh at his over the top pompous accent and go back to trying on this dress. Still isn’t my thing.  
I come out a few seconds later, looking into the mirror. Still unsure with the look and style.   
Nathaniel comes up behind me and hums.  
“I’ll go find another one,” he insists and goes to the rack.  
“How are you so good at this?” I ask him while taking the high heels off,  
“Having three older sisters can do that,” Nathaniel shrugs still looking.  
“I didn’t know you had -.”  
“You didn’t because I didn't tell you,” Nathaniel cuts me off.  
Right, so much for being polite.  
“They would always ask for my opinion, dragging me to the markets insisting I help to pick an outfit for the next ball,” Nathaniel prattles on. “Much to my father’s dismay of course,” he mentions while continues looking for a dress.  
I move away from the mirror and look around the dressing rooms, ensuring no ears are listening in. I come back to Nathaniel, who is mulling over a red dress in his hand. My mouth drops loving the style.   
A strapless red dress with black lace decorating the red silk, beautifully flowing to down to the floor.  
“Try this on,” Nathaniel hands me the dress in sing-song voice – knowing full well I have fallen in love with it.   
“Thank you,” I whisper and rush back into the dresser. “So how did you become a vampire?” I ask struggling to take the blue dress off.  
I hear Nathaniel chuckle.  
“Would it be cliched if I said a man and a careless night turned?” he asks his question as an answer to my question.  
I pop my head out from the curtain again, seeing Nathaniel’s smug smile.  
“Nathaniel, living with you for four months, nothing phases me,” I reply and sticking my head back in, wrestling the dress off.

***

Nathaniel knew he wasn’t like other men. He never liked chasing women, making a fuss over how big their boss is or how small their buttox was. Nathaniel found the appeal more in the company of men. Deep down he knows it is sinful to love another man, his mother has forced him to go to church every Sunday morning, listening to the horrid nasally priest, drearily prattling on the sin that is to sleep with another man.   
Nathaniel shudders at the memory. Thankful that he can make the decisions now as a man but dispising the responsibilities he has as one.   
The only son, the sole inheritor of the estate and business. With his other sisters married off to chosen suitors, Nathaniel is the only one to choose a partner or in his father's words ‘a bride.’  
Marriage, I am certainly not ready for that. Nathaniel thinks as he shakes his head. Nathaniel knows he is lying to himself but to believe the lie, you must become the lie.   
So here is – at the old church, surprised to see it still standing, considering how ancient this place it. The old bricks have cracks, the wood appears to be rotting, the distinct smell of wet mould lingers in the air. The floor crack, tiles uplifted and sunken from the shifting ground below. Possibly from all the weather abuse.   
Nathaniel sighs, desperately shifting in his seat moving one butt cheek to the other, cursing the inventor of church seas. It's not just the church that is old but the priest as well, cough in his direction and he would drop dead.  
His back hunched over, wrinkles folding over on his skin, eyes murky – as if the life have been sucked out of them, more hair in his ears than on top of his head. He shakes like a leaf, holding the bible close to his chest. A wry smile appears as the newlywed kiss. Nathaniel refrains his look of disgust noticing the Priest’s missing teeth.   
Oh, thank god its finally over. Nathaniel thinks at the church is filled with celebration. Still surprised that is hasn’t collapsed upon them.   
If fate was kinder, Nathaniel bitterly thought as he rises from his seat.   
“Please remind me – who are these people? Nathaniel whispers to his mother. She shushes him, waking him with the eulogy paper and looking around them – no one appears to be listening.  
“Distant relatives. And you should be grateful that they invited us,” she explains calmly.   
“I don’t even know these people,” Nathaniel hisses. Nathaniel's mother shushes him on more time and smiles to the crowd around them.

***

If there truly is a god, he would smite me right now. Nathaniel sulks standing beside his mother drowning out the prattle between her some other noble and his young daughter next to him  
Mother always loves singing Nathaniels praises, desperately hinting her own son is available and single. It took everything in Nathaniel to hold his tongue and not snap at his own mother, stomp away and drink himself to a stupor. Oh, how he would love to drink himself silly and forget this dreadful night – but of course like any good son, he promised. Promise to socialise and try to get to know the young ladies here, all in the name to make his mother happy.   
Nathaniel's eyes wander from the young girl before him, clearly off put from the staring. Her doe-like eyes wide, besotted like he is some sort of Adonis – which of course in Nathaniel's opinion he is, but from the wrong crowd.   
His eyes scan through glances over the available ladies within the room, scrunching his nose in slight disgust. Not because they are not pretty – no – it is mostly what they are wearing. A fashion disaster to be more precise. Some out of date, faded, not as well kept as most noble ladies in the city. The cruel reality of the country, beautiful clothes is not necessary.   
Nathaniel's lip quips up as he appraises every woman's clothing – forming solutions in his head, remembering the skills he has equipped himself for his older sisters.  
Then nothing – it’s as if his brain has flatlined, the lump in his throat growing, unable to budge with each swallow.   
Gorgeous long curly hair, sparkling grey eyes, defined cheekbones, plump, kissable lips, perfectly arched eyebrows, pale skin as if he has never seen the sun in life and a dazzling white smile.  
Both their eyes meet, Nathaniel felt like ice entrapped at his feet by his gaze. Captured by the stranger's eyes, they scream to Nathaniel, screaming to come with me. The stranger gives a devilish smirk, taunting Nathaniel to come closer, asking him to follow.   
The handsome stranger leaves the room, giving Nathaniel one more sideways glance.  
Nathaniel quickly excused himself, ignoring his mother's protests and follows him out of the room, ignoring the odd stares given by the crowd.   
Nathaniel steps into a quieter room, he receives odd stares from the other guests. Nathaniel ignores them, skimming the crowd, looking for the blonde god.   
There he is Nathaniel thinks to himself, hope flutters in his chest as he watches him ascend to the stairs.  
Nathaniel swallows and follows soon after.

***

A pause soon came after. I popped my head through the curtain to check on Nathaniel. His usual peppy self is reduced to a sullen, mopey vampire. I wanted to step out and give the vampire a hug – but I’m in my underwear, and I don’t feel comfortable stepping out.  
“Are you ok?” I asked him. Nathaniel snaps out his thoughts, clearing his throat.   
“I-I’m fine,” he lies, rubbing his nose, still continuing to clear his throat. “Now, are you dressed?” he asks me.   
I smile at him and slowly shake my head. Nathaniel could only sigh.  
“Let me know when you’re ready.”  
 


	20. Blog 19 - Part 2

I look back at the dress, unsure how it all fits. Feeling self-conscious as I stare at my stomach, horribly protruding out. My weight is quite decent, I am not overweight, but I’m not exactly skinny either.   
I need to go on a diet or exercise more or one of the two.  
“Everything all right?” I hear Nathaniel's voice ring on the other side of the curtain.  
“Uh, yeah,” I mumble, sliding the fabric across the metal rod.   
Nathaniel steps back and asses the dress, his arms crossed, one eyebrow raised, carefully looking over me.  
“Something missing,” he murmurs to himself.   
My tummy?  
Nathaniel promptly left without a word, quickly coming back with another pair of heels, much shorter than the ones he previously handed to me.  
I sit on the chair, and Nathaniel got on his knee to help with other pair I’m wearing.  
“All I can say is, I hope I’m not overdressed for this party,” I mumble, feeling a wave of anxiety wash over me as millions of possibilities rush through my head.   
Laughing stock of the entire vampire community.  
“You’ll be fine.” Nathaniel murmurs. Certainly not comforting. “Back in my day, you would be considered underdressed.”

***  
Nathaniel doesn’t exactly remember what happened that night. Finally catching the Adonis in a dark and empty room with only the moonlight from the window to provide any source of light. He has entirely besotted himself, possibly drooling. No ordinary man has ever attracted his attention this way before, and Nathaniel is not going to let an opportunity like this to pass by.  
It has been quite some time, and Nathaniel is – needy? No desperate for some kind of friction.  
When was it last – days? No months. Nathaniel remembers the experience but never the name or the face of those he shared a bed with.  
Nathaniel quietly approaches the young Adonis, hesitant to make any sudden movements.  
“Nathaniel is it?’ for the first time, Nathaniel is speechless.   
Did this man catch my attention on purpose? Does he just want a friendly chat? Did I just get lured here to be robbed and Murdered? Panicked thoughts race through Nathaniel's mind, begging for a friendly chat.  
The stranger chuckled, taking the silence as a yes.   
“I have heard quite a bit about you,” he continues. Nathaniel blinks, he brain finally registering words and how to speak once more.  
“And what could that be?” he asked warily.  
“Oh but a young Man, three older sisters married, the heir to the family business and,” the man pauses, his cold hand touches Nathaniel's cheek, his lips drawing closer till they are touching.  
Nathaniel welcomed the cold kiss, his lips tingle as they pull apart.  
“Still single, yearning for freedom of the chains you have been thrust upon since birth,” the Adonis whispers in Nathaniel's ear. His breath sends shivers down his spine. It didn’t take long for his neck is adorned with kisses, Nathaniel felt a little out of breath. Enjoying the cold sensations as his skin begins to heat up.  
“I can free you from all of this,” the Adonis whispers in between kisses. Nathaniel gasps as he begins sucking the skin on his throat.   
“h-how?” Nathaniel’s brain flatlined the second time this night.  
“I’ll show you.”  
Nathaniel only remembers the pain burning into the neck, skin tore apart, and blood leaving his body. He didn’t have time to fight back, to scream or run away he was caught. He kicks himself relentlessly over that night. To be caught in the hands of predator and so effortlessly, his father would be more ashamed of that than having interests in men.

***

Nathaniel remembers waking up in a cage big enough for two people. A young woman cowers in the corner, crying as she stares at Nathaniel in horror. Her pale face streaked with wet tears.   
His surroundings were unfamiliar to him, no a single crack of light can sneak in yet – it is clear to Nathaniel. Stone floor, wooden planks of wood nailed together to form these four walls. The musky smell of wet soil lingers in the air.   
A cellar, how quaint. Feeling the burning pain coursing through his veins, his own mind screaming for sustenance. Nathaniel instinctively seeks the sweet smell wafting in the air. His mind foggy, his body drained, everything is soo weak – why?   
Warmth, blood, need.  
His eyes land back on the woman fixated on the beating pulse beneath her bosom. Entrancing him to move on his own. A predator trapped with its prey, it cannot escape. He could take as much time as he wanted, all to make the hunt much more satisfying.  
The woman freaks – screaming for someone to help her. Nathaniel’s clawed hand grasped her throat, gently applying pressure to the soft skin. Enjoying the warmth radiating from her on his cold fingertips.   
The tiniest cut was made along her skin, Nathaniel watched the red jewel well up before gliding down her skin.  
Everything is dry in Nathaniel's mouth. Unable to look away from the crimson waterfall. His breathing increasing rapidly, enriching his sense with the sweet, beautiful smell. It’s driving him crazy.   
Nathaniel’s reflexes finally kicked in and licked the stripe of blood from the woman’s skin. Sandpaper tongue, dry as the desert, is finally receiving life, flavour and creating a monster.   
Unable to contain himself, he strikes the vein like a viper, digging his fangs deep, desperate to drink every drop. A guttural moan emits from him as he drinks.  
He just wanted to feel the sensation coursing through his body, a wave of pleasure wracking through his system, the warmth sliding down throat and pooling into his body.   
But it’s not enough. Nathaniel snarls, frustratingly tearing his fangs along the flesh, creating deep gashes into the muscle. Nathaniel snarls lapping up any drops left.   
He tries the other side of the neck, hoping for more to pool into his mouth but there is nothing but a dry husk.   
Nathaniel throws the body away in a fit. He needs more, he needs it now. He growls at the dead flesh, frustrated that it didn’t have enough. He wanted it to come back to life just so he could tear it limb from limb – make it suffer for not sating his hunger.   
“Well, I thought you would never wake up.” Nathaniel tears away from the body, hissing at the creature. He remembers the blonde hair, the sharp cheekbones. His eyes no longer sparkle a beautiful grey but a terrifying crimson.  
“I was worried that I drained you too much during your turning. I would have waited, but I prefer to keep my sanity.” The Adonis smirks.  
Nathaniel growls at him, feeling his nails sharpen to deadly claws. He jumps up, swiping his hand through the bars, barely missing his sire.   
“Damn purebreds,” he hisses.  
Nathaniel acknowledges the bitter scent in the room, knowing where the source of the smell is coming from. Nathaniel bares his teeth at the creature.   
The Adonis in front of him regains his composure and shrugs the attack off.   
“No use wasting your energy, you’re going to be in here for a long time,” he taunts.  
“What did you do to me?” Nathaniel hisses.  
“Its obvious isn’t? You’re a vampire now. You have no idea how long it took for me to find something like you,” He explains shrugging the ordeal off. “I don’t know how other purebreds do it, but you-you were the perfect example of ‘I need a better life, take me away from this prison, if nothing happens it will just get worse from here,” he mocks Nathaniel.  
“Fuck you!” Nathaniel screams and slams against the bars.   
The vampire just laughs at Nathaniel's Feeble attempts. He continues laughing up the stairwell – locking him down here, with a corpse.

***

Nathaniel remained quiet for some time. He had so much to say, so much pain he has to bare but he holding back, I know he is.  
“feral vampires are usually mindless creatures,” Nathaniel finally speaks. “But there is a way for them to – get their mind back – sanity, I suppose. They don’t have same loyalty like purebreds, they will kill anything that stands in their way,” he continues, swallowing loudly. “Very few figure this out, it’s mainly by pure luck, or another has fed them – henceforth we kill them,” Nathaniel takes another deep breath and looks into my eyes. Pain swirling deep within his eyes. “Our blood is the answer. Drinking it retains their minds, and I was his personal blood bag for weeks.”


	21. Blog 20 - Part 3

Nathaniel remains quite once more, reflecting the memories swirling inside his head. Less pained than Brooklyn but deeper in thought. Knowing him – he’s scolding himself.  
I fall forward off the chair and tackle Nathaniel into a hug. He stiffens, holding his footing, he reluctantly wraps his arms around me and sighs.   
“heh – I guess I needed this,” Nathaniel muses to himself, holding on just a little longer.  
“You never told anyone, have you?” I asked him, my voice muffled from his dress shirt.  
“No, not even Brooklyn knows. I would hate for him to gallivant across the city and slaughter every feral he comes across,” Nathaniel sighs and pats my back. I pull away and give him the best smile I could muster.   
“How did you get out?”  
Nathaniel shrugs. Obviously, his own memory is hazy.  
“I vaguely remember what happens – I know I am indebted to one particular vampire, though he does not care about debts. It is his – duty,” Nathaniel explains. Like a German shepherd, I tilt my head to the side. Trying to make sense of his dribble. 

***

Nathaniel remembers the creature stalking towards him.  
His hungry leering over Nathaniel like a piece, the creature's eyes are a terrifying white, his canines are overgrown, his teeth sharp and jagged like a shark. His nose misshapen, point upwards like a bat. His clawed hand s reach for me, I back myself into the farthest back of the cage, frantically looking for a way out. A way to dodge this misshapen creature.   
Nathaniel quickly dodges his swipe, immediately making an escape for the cage entrance.   
Of course, his dreams of escaping and hope has to be crushed, all due to the enemy been faster.   
The heavyweight jumping on his back, makes him fall to knees. Crashing upon the cobblestone floor. He winces, feeling his skin tear upon contact.   
The feral on his back, grabs Nathaniel's brown locks and yanks his head back, exposing his throat.   
Dread pools in the pit of his stomach, his dead heartbreaking – he was so close but yet so far to escape. It hurts.  
Nathaniel understands what his pray goes through. The burning pain erupts once more, its teeth tear in his skin, its fangs tear into Nathaniel’s muscle. His stomach churns, listening to its sickening moans. His blood satisfying the creature. Nathaniel – try all he might, tries to throw the feral off him but his attempts fail, his muscles tiring, his vision blurring. The creature uses his strength to pin Nathaniel further into the stone ground. Nathaniel felt like he was crushed but a building at this point.   
With one final drink, the feral drags his teeth along Nathaniel’s throat, tearing it apart. Nathaniel wheezes in agony, everything on the inside and out is shredded apart. He could feel his blood slowly trickling from the wound. There is barely any blood left in him.  
The feral grabs onto his mud-covered, torn dress shirt, dragging him back to the steel cage and throwing him in.   
With a loud clang, the cage door slams and the feral snarls at little Nathaniel.  
“maybe next time you won’t try to escape.”

***  
I take a deep breath. I wanted to hunt the ferals down myself. I can see Nathaniel's reasoning, but even then, I wanted to make them suffer.  
“Don’t even think about,” Nathaniel warns.  
I give the vampire a wide grin. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”  
Nathaniel hums and rolls his eyes. “Sure, you do.”  
I am somewhat frustrated that I am unable to time travel, you believe modern science has finally figured it out yet, but of course, I have to sit here in the present and sulk.  
If there was one, first Brooklyn’s captors then Nathaniel.  
I can picture it now, a mysterious stranger, travelling to the past and right all wrongs, a hero to the nation.   
I should write that down.  
“You’re daydreaming again,” Nathaniel snaps me out of my thoughts. I give him a sheepish smile.  
“So who is the vampire that saved you?” I asked, directing the conversation back to the story.  
Nathaniel blinks for a few seconds. It’s obvious he forgot what we were discussing,  
“Right – the story.”

***

Been slumped against the metal bars, the area on his back has numbed itself over time, adjusting against the hard metal. Nathaniel is thankful it no longer hurts.   
It’s the same vicious cycle every two days. Nathaniel feeds, and the next day he is drained of his own blood. He has tried to resist, lasting only a few hours before succumbing to nature. The feral knew to always form a little cut on their neck, letting the blood pour, filling the empty space with the heady aroma. He couldn’t help to breathe it in, to stare at the red waterfall from the base of the human's neck. His thoughts filled with the taste, the heady ambrosia that follows when he drinks, the satisfaction of the kill. It’s a drug – a drug he so desperately needs.   
Weakly Nathaniel shakily lifts his hands, delicately tracing over the wound on his neck, feeling it slowly stitch itself back together. He hisses, accidentally pressing too hard on the wound.   
If this is my fate for the rest of my life – I choose death. Nathaniel thinks bitterly. Far too weak to do anything. It was only an hour ago he had the life sucked from him. It's horrible – the blood he is fed is not enough to sate him but is enough for his captor to drain from him.   
Nathaniel swallows the non-existant spit, begging for some entity to rid him of this cruel existence.   
Nathaniel’s hears multiple steps coming from upstairs. Nathaniel is dreading to do this all over again – but it sounds like there is more than two.   
I hope he didn’t bring any friends. Nathaniel thinks, dreading to be bitten numerously on his body at once.   
“Check downstairs they may be more,” a deep muffled voice is heard. It sends shivers down Nathaniel's spine. Instinctually feeling at ease. The presence Nathaniel feels, emanating from the floor above him. He knows he is safe.   
‘it is him.’ the voices in his head whisper. Like his own instincts is a separate being from his own.  
‘respect him.’  
What is this sensation? Nathaniel thinks, feeling this loyalty grow in his chest.  
The door opens, and the cellar is filled with light once more.   
“Ah Syrus, you’re not going to like this.”

***  
Syrus – that name rings a bell.  
“Syrus and his brothers saved me. If it weren’t for them – I would still be down there.”  
Nathaniel takes a deep breath and gives a reassuring smile. “He took me to a coven nearby –I believed the leader is named Trick. Clever vampire, ruthlessly strategic – never make a bet with him,” Nathaniel rambles on and getting back to point. “I recovered, but I never got to thank him, and when I heard he’s based here in Australia, I book the next ticket over, dragging Brooklyn with me. I want to repay my debt – no, not debt, I want to be part of his family, helping in any way I can,” Nathaniel explains. It’s rare to see him this serious Nathaniel before me, determined for a justly cause. It warms my heart.  
Family, huh.  
“Now c’ mon – no more talking about the past we have some shopping to do.”  
I didn’t say a word, knowing he no longer wishes to talk about the past. I get off the black and white vinyl floor and help Nathaniel up while doing so.  
Nathaniel seemed off for the rest of the shop, I could see it his eyes, still reflecting on the past, immersed in those dark memories.  
Even my attempts to distract him were futile – he would acknowledge the guys I point out to him, the elegant suits, novel series that I believed he would be interested in – nothing seemed to work.   
In the end, we sat in the middle of the food court. Voices echo loudly in the vast open space, the smell of food mixing together, creating a unique fragrance but enticing enough to draw the hungry crowds in.   
Nathaniel stuck with drinking a latte and watch me slurp down udon.   
I freaking love udon.  
As always Nathaniel looked mildly disgusted, with nearly any kind of food I eat. It’s apparent human food no longer interests him.  
I sigh and put the chopsticks down.  
“Ok, what’s up?” I ask him, Nathaniel snaps out of the thought, bewilderment flashing in his eyes.  
“Up with what, exactly?” he asks in. I sigh again and roll my eyes.  
“You have been off nearly all day – it’s obvious you still have a lot more to talk about,” I push.  
Nathaniel presses his lips together, he swims deeper into his thoughts before opening his mouth and closes it once more. He looked like a fish out of water.  
“I do -.” He trails off. “but it has nothing to do with my past.” He continues.  
“Then what is it?” I ask him.  
“Just trying to make sense of everything. I never told Brooklyn this, but yet I told you.” I hum, trying to think of a way to explain this.  
“It could have been a moment of weakness?” I ask him, it was Nathaniel turn to hum.  
“Probably. Something I have should have never allowed,” Nathaniel scolds himself.  
“It’s ok. You choose who you want to tell your story too. You didn’t have to answer my question,” I assure him, and Nathaniel gives a small smile.   
“You’re right. Maybe I should tell Brooklyn what happened,” he agrees.  
“That’s up to you, but I’ll be there when you do,” I encourage.  
“I would like that very much.”

‘That afternoon, Nathaniel opened to Brooklyn. He was shocked to say at the very least but furious as Nathaniel continued on with the story. He was right – Brooklyn was ready to go out that night and slaughter every feral he came across. Nathaniel, on the other hand, felt better, felt closer to the vampire as they both shared each other's stories. They certainly see themselves as a little family.’


	22. Blog 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Another Chapter? So soon? No, the Apocalypse isn't starting just been writing non-stop.  
> wanted to throw some fun stuff in before serious kicks off again. Enjoy! :D

‘thank you all for the kind words. Nathaniel is doing better, he’s practically getting more and more excited for the party as each day passes.  
I feel like I have veered off the blog life a bit and want to liven things up a bit. Don’t worry, I will write about the events of the party. You lovely readers have my word.  
But I have some exciting news to tell you all!’

Another horrific night, another dollar gained for the endless cycle for money continues. An evil necessity in this cruel world. I sigh and yawn straight after.  
Exhaustion settling into my bones.   
I carry the last of the trash bags out back, my feet heavily landing one after the other, my arms ache, carrying so many trash bags during the night. My body is aching for a goods night sleep.  
“Just throw that out and be on your way all right Ceres!” I hear my manager call out.  
Lugging the trash bags out the door with a final heave. “Got it!”  
the place is soaked, the concrete is saturated, the bin lid covered in water, the wind freezing, bringing winter closer to the negatives.   
Why did it have to rain all day?  
I open the bin lid, grasping the black plastic, swinging it in the air to gain momentum and throw it in. It lands with a loud thud. I do the same with other one and closing the black lid, holding my breath for good measure. I can’t stand the stench  
Finally, it’s over.   
I shiver as the cold wind blows through the alley, freezing my skin and possibly bones. My teeth begin to chatter. I briskly walk to the door, but my movements freeze as I hear a faint noise.  
I look around.  
The gallery is dark and empty, only the backlights and the street on the other end is visible. I can barely see the brickwork of the tall buildings between.  
Maybe it was just my imagination.  
I hear it again. Clearer but unknown to where it is coming from.   
Finally, getting my feet to move, I walk closer to the darkness. The noise is louder, a high squeak. It’s not a mouse. I know this cry.  
My heart literally breaks in two as my eyes land on a broken, wet, old boot. It squeaks again. It’s beautiful blue orbs staring back at me, begging to be picked up.   
“Oh sweety,” I cry. I could feel my eyes water at sight. I kneel down, slowly moving my hand closer to its nose. It’s sniffs and hops out of the boot. It’s golden and brown spotted fur all wet, the poor thing shivers as walks to my legs, seeking comfort. It was that moment I felt my heart implode.   
I pick the little kitten up, it squeaks at me again, it makes no effort to jump out of my hands – probably just grateful to be warm. “You’re coming home with me.” 

‘I practically died – I am a cat person, I like dogs as well, but they have a lot of energy and need a lot of attention. Cats are mellow and seeing an animal that needs help I need to help them.’

I carry the wrapped kitten in my arms on the way home. It falls asleep, happily purring along the way. I cleverly use my apron to keep it warm and safe.   
But I do feel unease bringing this little creature into a den of vampires. It is not the fact they will eat it, no – animal blood makes them sick if they drink it over a long period. It may be that I am unable to keep it. I do have a few tricks up my sleeve to convince them otherwise, but animals have known to fear vampires. They a predator and they can sense that it would be cruel of the kitten is always on edge. Since it is so young, they may be able to adjust.  
The elevator bell rings, and the doors slide open the menacing hallway before me. I swallow.  
It’s now or never.  
Walking to the oak door, I let myself in. Carefully putting my bag on the rack and taking my shoes off.   
Shoes aren’t allowed on if it has been raining.  
I look up from the oak floors and find Nathaniel sitting on the armchair furthest from me – leisurely reading a book.  
His eyes shift from the manuscript to me. He gives a wide grin but then frowns, noticing the kitten in my arms.   
Nathaniel – using his vampiric reflexes is in front of me, inspecting the little creature wrapped in my apron.  
“Is that – a kitten?” he asks, sniffing it as well.   
Ok, that’s not weird.

‘I have learnt some – trigger words? Is that how I should call it? Living with vampires, I have come to learn they are incredibly loyal to each other. Willing to die for one another or kill for one another and apparently they are suckers for the word family or needing a family. Not something I advise to any human when encountering a vampire but to another vampire – definitely.

I unwrap the kitten from my apron. The kitten thankfully is dry or damp, so to speak but drier than when I found it. I hold the kitten like a scene from the lion king and expect animals to break out cheering upon their new king.  
“He’s all alone and needs a family,” Nathaniel's eyes spring wide open. I could see the convulsion in his eyes. He takes a deep breath in, still eyeing off the damp kitten. His mouth hangs open, watching the little one stare back at him.  
“Go and ask Brooklyn,” his voice cracks. I smile and head out to the balcony. I have won the first battle, the second battle will be even harder.  
Brooklyn is a dog person, but dogs don’t like Brooklyn, unfortunately.  
I slide the door open and shiver, wrap the kitten around my arms and bring it closer to my chest.  
I went over to Brooklyn. Happily lying on his hammock, slowly dozing off,   
One of his eyes open, noticing me coming closer to the sleepy Brooklyn. He stretches and yawns loudly.  
“Welcome home,” he yawns and finally opens both eyes. He frowns, still groggy. “Is that a kitten?” he asks, squinting at the little creature in my arms.   
“He needs a family, and he is all alone. Nathaniel told me to ask you,” I gently put the kitten on Brooklyn. He stiffens as the little, damp fluff ball is on his broad chest.   
They stare at each other. The kitten purrs loudly, staring into Brooklyn’s soul. Brooklyn stares back like a deer in headlights. To be defeated by a little kitten.  
“Some ground rules,” Brooklyn picks the kitten up, off his chest and gently hand it back to me. “You feed it, look after it, vaccinate it and take him to the vet tomorrow, and then you may keep it, understood?” Brooklyn asks me like any father would say to their child who is asking for a pet.   
“Yes! Thank you, thank you!” I squeal rushing inside to tell Nathaniel the excellent news. 

‘gosh, they’re softies when they hear those words, string together in a sentence.’

Brooklyn agreed to come with me to vet the next morning. It was reasonably busy, to say the least, all the dogs frenzied as he steps into the reception. Their owners had to hold onto their leashes tightly as their dogs charged at Brooklyn. Most apologised. “He’s normally not like this,” one apologetically responded.  
All of them barking and growling at the vampire. Humans will never know of the predator in the room.   
Uncomfortably Brooklyn had to excuse himself back outside but made sure I would be all right by myself.

‘poor Brooklyn, he just wants to pat dogs.’

“So it’s a boy,” Brooklyn confirms on the walk back home. I nod, weaving around the mass crowds of people on the side street. The loud engines of cars driving past by, the cloud covering the bright sun, the wind weaving itself around the tall buildings. Crying loudly as it rushes through the street. My coat provided little protection.  
“Y-yeah,” my teeth begin to chatter.  
Brooklyn notices and takes his own coat off and put it on me.  
“Can’t believe how expensive it is to vaccinate it. Will you be all right?” Brooklyn asks. Understanding what he meant, I give him a reassuring smile. “Yep, I’ll just work longer shifts.”  
That’s if they let me.  
“Besides I rather he be healthy and up to date with his vaxes no matter the cost,” I lift the carry cage up, making kissy noises to the sleeping kitten.  
Brooklyn loudly sighs. “All right. But he will need a name.”  
“I’ve already decided.”  
There was a long pause before Brooklyn speaks up again.  
“And that is?”  
“Atem.”

‘yeah, yeah I’m cheesy I know, but I was always deadset to name a cat after him. First anime crush I’ll admit. I just thought he was the coolest character around.’  
 


	23. Blog 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get a cute story and you get a cute story, everyone gets a cute story!

‘Life adjusting to a kitten has been most amusing. I’ve given treats to the vampires, hoping Atem can provide a positive spin to vampires. The vampire has food, vampires give me food, I won’t hiss at them – my logic to how the situation should play out.  
Though I came across something that I never would have expected.’

I come home from a long late night shift, by this point, I am practically dragging my feet through the door. I hate every moment of it, but thankfully, I am given extra hours, I can build my savings back up again.  
Taking my shoes off my feet on by one, carefully balancing my exhausted self, while doing so. I take my bag off, hang it on the coat rack and then my coat. I heave out a loud sigh and yawn straight after.   
Odd.  
Atem usually greets me whenever I come home.   
I look over to the kitchen, he is not there, I walk over to the lounge, nothing, I look to the dining table, not on the seats.   
A loud ringing can be heard from my room, with a deep giggle straight after. This piques my curiosity.  
Carefully, one foot after the other, I sneak to my bedroom door, purposely missing the squeaky floorboards.   
My jaw drops, my eyes widen at sight.  
Neil, with the stick and feather, playing with my little kitten, in my room. It’s a memorising sight to watch. Waving the feather in the air before putting to the ground, close enough reach to the kitten. Atem ready to pounce and attack the vicious feather that dares taunt him. Niel just laughs at his feeble attempts, patting Atem whenever he gets the feather.  
It’s the first time I see him genuinely smile.  
“Good job,” Neil attempts to pet the kitten, but it playfully attacks Neils hand. Neil snorts and picks the little kitten up and holds him like a baby. “You almost got’em,” he begins to scratch the belly.   
Atem sleepily stays in Neils arms as Neil continues to scratch his belly.  
My heart melts and breaks in two all at the same time, no – wait, my soul is practically leaving my body as we speak.  
Neil looked up, his face falling flat, the look of shock and embarrassment mix together, swirling, making Neil unpleasant to be around once more.  
He props himself up from the floor, clearing his throat and opening the door wide open. He hands the kitten, gently back to me.  
“Never mention this to anyone,” he hisses and leaves Atem and me alone.

‘Well, that didn’t last long. At least he didn’t try to kill me, again, so that’s a plus

“Atem, here kitty,” I call out and then proceed to make kissing noise.   
Month two and he needs his flea stuff. I know what you’re thinking, you live in an apartment, what are the odds. It’s not the odds he will get fleas from the apartment, it’s ‘the’ odd of another cat with Fleas. I don’t want to take the risk.  
I look over to Nathaniel – still reading the same novel on the night I brought Atem home. He grasps the delicate handle of fine china, attached to a cup of tea and sips it while reading. The beautiful blue art, complimenting the white ceramic.   
The most British man, to ever British.  
“You haven’t seen Atem, have you?” I ask Nathaniel, who in short quips an eyebrow up and huffs.   
He’s in one of those moods.  
“No,” he replies and gently puts the teacup down on its saucer. “But go and ask Brooklyn, maybe he’s seen the little scamp,” finishes and goes back to his book.   
Slumping my shoulders, I head outside to the balcony. I sleepily smile, feeling the warm sun upon my skin. I can understand why cats want to sleep in the sun.   
I see Brooklyn whistling away, tending to the garden, without a shirt.   
Where is his flannel?  
I look over to the clothesline, watching it gently sway in the wind. It’s wet.   
I look back to Brooklyn, he begins to lift four large bags of soil in each arm. I sometimes forget how strong vampires can be.  
“Hey, Brooklyn have you seen Atem?” I ask him. He looks over to me and shrugs.  
“Nope, asks Neil maybe,” he shrugs and walks to the other end of the balcony.  
I nod, and walk back inside, gently closing the glass door behind me.   
I look over to Neils door, noticing a tiny gap between the door and doorframe. It’s always shut, no matter the occasion.  
Quietly going around the dining table, I stand in front of the door. Taking a deep breath, I grasp the door handle and push the oak door slightly.  
Out of all the rooms, Neil’s is the only one I haven’t seen.  
It’s nothing exciting, plain blue walls, a white cream carpet. A bed in the back corner, with Neil and Atem.  
Wait.  
I look back to the bed, Neil asleep and Atem sleeping soundly on his chest, curled up into a little ball.   
I started to feel jealous that my little kitten is giving Neil attention as well but happy.   
I expected the worse when introducing the kitten to Neil, but it turned out better than I expected.  
Smiling, I gently close the door, letting them two nap.

‘kittens, they can turn any sociopathic vampire into a softie.’  
 


	24. Blog 23

‘I notice how many readers I have overseas and realised some of you may not know our slang or our weather, school is different here compared to a lot of places too.   
So I decided to give an educational post on us Aussies. Don’t worry, Brooklyn had to ask too.’

“Can you help me with something,” Brooklyn asks he charges into my room, with a laptop in hand and plopping himself on my bed. Carefully not sitting on Atem.  
I heave out a massive sigh.  
“No – please, come in, I had nothing to do,” I sarcastically inputted. Brooklyn can clearly see I am working on my assignment.  
“It’s important!” he urges.  
I roll my eyes and save my work, I push my seat back and get up. My Charmander slippers squeak against the wooden floorboards.  
I plop myself next to Brooklyn, shivering as my skin comes into contact with his cold skin.  
“What seems to be the problem?” I ask him, and he hands the laptop over.  
“What does this mean?” he asks, and I look at the screen.  
I suppress my urge to laugh, Brooklyn having his own Facebook account is – amusing. He’s one up from Nathaniel, he refuses to touch the stuff. I look at the message blinking at the corner of his screen.  
‘portable garden beds.’  
Oh, Brooklyn.  
I read the message.  
‘Oh yeah, Nah mate, whatcha gotta do is chuck uey when you pass Maccas when you see the servo go left and deadset I’ll be at the end of the street. I won’t be home till the arvo though, but you won’t find anything with better quality, so many people do a dodgy.’  
“He’s giving you directions to do a U-turn when you see Mcdonalds, then when you see the Service station go left, and at the end of the street, he will absolutely be there until this afternoon. He also says people try to scam you by selling you poor quality,” I explain, and Brooklyn's mouth hangs open.  
“How do you understand that?” he asks me.  
“I’m an Aussie, how else?” I reply with a shrug.  
The laptop dings and another message appears.  
‘You seem like an all right bloke, I’ll give it to you for some tinnies.’  
Brooklyn looks at me again.  
“Beer, he wants a beer.”  
“I was planning on eating him than taking the garden beds,” Brooklyn shrugs. It was my turn to leave my mouth hanging open.  
“please tell me, you are discreet about this?” I ask him, and he nods his head rapidly.   
“I am, I am. Look that’s not even my real name,” he points to the screen name. “And I delete the account after every meal, no one can find me.” He smiles, triumphantly.   
“And deleting the messages on their accounts, Hiding your IP address,” I add and Brooklyn looks at me, confusion settles into his brow.   
“Maybe,” he replies, still unsure of what I just said.  
“Please stick to the old fashion way,” I groan.

‘so that’s my fun story but here are some other words!  
Sick day – sicky   
French fries, crisps, chips – all referred to as chips.  
Mosquito – mozzie  
Cry Baby – sook   
Cooler – esky.  
Yeah, we like to shorten a lot of words. We’re pretty laid back.  
Have any of you lovely readers visited Australia? And what were you’re thoughts?’

Nathaniel and Brooklyn are hopeless with technology. Brooklyn is, somewhat getting better, under my guidance. But Nathaniel is – stubborn. I cringe watching him trying to figure out how to use a smartphone. Unable to understand the basics of the power button and charging the device.  
Plz sthap.  
In the events leading up to this, I don’t really know where he obtained it. I come home one night, and there he was at the kitchen, ontop the black granite counter top is a package. Unwrapped, cardboard torn apart, paper delicately unwrapped and bubble wrap, lots and lots of bubble wrap.   
I must pop the bubble wrap, I need the bubble wrap.   
I could feel my fingers itch, twitching with the desire to pop the air out of the plastic.   
So here I am on a Sunday morning, sitting on the lounge popping the stash of the bubble wrap I had obtained a few nights ago, frustratingly watching Nathaniel trying to work out the phone.  
Neil leisurely lies on the other lounge, using his phone with ease and Atem and us curled up on my lap asleep.  
Brooklyn is nowhere to be seen inside, and the weather is starting to turn for the worse. Nathaniel will want him inside soon.  
Nathaniel flinches with each pop, getting frustrated as I am watching him.  
‘pop’  
Nathaniel flinches again.  
‘pop’  
Again.  
‘pop’  
“Will you stop that infernal popping!” Nathaniel screaming, finally losing his cool. Atem jump at Nathaniel's sudden outburst. Neil looks away from his phone, glaring at Nathaniel – not too pleased his favourite kitten was scared.   
“Then give me the god damn phone!” I hiss, my own frustrating bubbling over. “You’ve been at it for day and refuse to let anyone help you!” I complain, clenching my teeth. Atem settles himself again and goes back to sleep on my lap.   
My anger was diffused by a small kitten, and I begin to pat him. Atem purrs in his sleep.   
Nathaniel rakes his fingers, through his hair, putting all the loose strands back to his finely kept persona. He loudly sighs, dragging his feet to hands me the phone over.   
‘Can you – please – help?” he asks through clenched teeth, finally swallowing his pride.  
Neil snorts, not making the situation any better.   
“How – do you turn it on?” Nathaniel asks.  
“Is it charged?” I ask him, and Nathaniel’s face goes blank. It’s as if I have spoken another language. I sigh.   
This is going to be a long day.


	25. Blog 24 - Part 1

Blog 24 – Part 1

‘Guys, guys, guys, you won’t believe what I just witnessed, it is the coolest thing – like ever!’

Tonight is the night. I take a deep breath in, obsessing how I look in the mirror. All my little insecurities, seeping out over every little detail.  
Is my tummy too big, am I overdressed, will I be seen as dinner, will this be my last night home, will I be the laughing stock of the party? Will werewolves crash the party?  
I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. My panicked mind snaps to attention and swing around, ready to fight.  
“Woah,” Brooklyn his hands up, “You’re heart is beating like crazy. Are you all right?” he asks me.   
I take a shaky breath, feeling the butterflies in my stomach flutter around.   
“Yeah – just nervous,” I swallow the lump in my throat down, but it begrudgingly stays there.  
I give Brooklyn a weak smile, quickly turning away from his eyes. “Is - is everyone else ready?” I ask his feet.  
“They are,” he answers, and I look back up to him.   
Shit have I been holding everyone up?  
Brooklyn notices the sheer panic and puts both his hands on my shoulders. “It’s ok, Nathaniel just finished getting ready,’ he assures me. “Breath, remember to breathe,” Brooklyn calms me, and I nod my head, taking deep breathes in and slowly breathe them out of my mouth. “I just came in to give you something,” he assures, and I nod again, focusing on my breaths.  
Brooklyn reaches for his back pocket of his black dress pants. I remember this is the first time I see him other than wearing a tank top or flannel shirt.  
Brooklyn wore a lovely button up top, with tiny black dots and white fabric. Interesting choice, considering he looks like a dalmatian with perfect spots but pleasant none the less.   
Brooklyn holds out a sheathed knife. I stare at as he continues to hold it in the palm of his hand.  
I stare at the ivory handle, and the brown leather pouch the blade is sheathed in.   
“Brooklyn,” my voice is barely but a whisper.   
Brooklyn purses his lips together, grasping my hand with his cold one and putting the knife in my hand.   
“I Can’t promise your safety when we get there, but if the opportunity presents itself, I need to you to fight back. All right?” he asks me. I nod, staring at the knife in my hand.  
I know the perfect place to hide it.  
“When did you get this?” I ask him, and Brooklyn gives me a sad smile.  
“It was my old hunting knife back in the war, she got me out of a lot of sticky situations, saved my life even, it's yours.” My chest felt tight, my eyes begin to water.  
“Thank you,” my voice cracks a little. Brooklyn chuckles a little and wraps me in a hug.   
“You’re all right.”  
“Any second longer and I’ll have to go and bleach my eyes,” I recognise the snarky tone. Brooklyn lets me go, and I see Neil standing at the doorway. His permanent scowl on his face. It’s a pity too, it’s running his cute outfit.  
Dark red dress shirt, black tie, black dress pants and shoes. Simple.   
“Figures for anyone to ruin a nice moment it’d be you,” I huff. Neil only rolls his eyes.  
“Yeah, and we’ve been waiting for you and Brooklyn for the last five minutes,” he hisses and leaves from the doorway.  
We both sigh at Neil and follow carefully behind him. Nathaniel stands tall in the living room, excited. You could see the giddiness in his eyes, his impatient tapping and his – outfit.  
Nathaniel, wearing a traditional tux, more suited for the opera but – it’s Neils style.  
“Right!” Nathaniel Chirps. “Let’s get going.”

‘it was such a touching moment between Brooklyn and me, I never expected him to give me his knife. but that wasn’t the coolest part of the night, it gets better.’

“Nathaniel are you sure you read the directions properly?” I ask Nathaniel as we wonder the streets of Melbourne. The sun had just set, and night is slowly coming to life. The delicious smell of food, carried by the wind, my stomach viciously growls, demanding to be fed.   
Neil snorts, snickering at my bodily functions.  
“This is the right place,” Nathaniel responds, waving his phone in front of my face.  
I look at the building before us, it’s a run down old apartment block. Graffiti, smashed windows, broken doors and a large sign, indicating development to happen soon.   
“May I?” I put my hand out, asking for his phone.  
Nathaniel was hesitant to hand over the device but gave in. I look at the address, I frown. None of this is making sense. “Nathaniel, this place doesn’t exist.” It was Nathaniel’s turn to panic.  
“What! He gave me this phone and said it will directly lead me there,” he freaks out into incoherent rambling.  
Neil sighs and takes the phone out of my hand, ignoring my protests. He reads over the address and sighs out again.  
“Of course the party is there,” He grumbles and put the phone in his pocket. Neil walks over to the abandoned building. He stares at the cracked window, we walked towards him, all of our reflections show faintly back at us.  
“He knew I would be coming, that’s why he chose a different world,” he deadpans.  
“What do you mean?” Nathaniel blurts out, nothing is making sense to him at this point.  
“You can’t see it because you don’t have the sight,” he murmurs. “Aperio.”  
The window disappears, and a rectangular box opens before us. Bright city lights, the sounds of people laughing and talking.   
It’s like peering through an open door.   
Neil steps through, Brooklyn was hesitant but follows, Nathaniel sighs as he sees the other two safely get through and walks across.   
Swallowing my fear, I am the last to step across. I look behind me, and the door closes, returning the brick wall.  
What the fuck just happened?  
“How?” I whisper and look at Neil for answers. He just shrugs and pulls the phone out.  
“It’s a door, many vampires use it to world jump. You could even jump within the world you are staying and visit other places,” he explains nonchalantly.  
“Do you realise how much money I could save, I wouldn't have to fly, I could be Europe for lunch and be home for bed. It’s every anxious person's dream!” the rush of adrenaline courses through me, so many ideas and exciting adventures are just waiting to be told.   
“Like they don’t have to experience gruelling twenty three hour flights, where they are away from their comfort zone and not have a panic attack before the flight and refusing to get on and losing all their money,” I blab on, and Neil looks to me.  
“It sounds like it happened to you.”  
“Maybe,” I shrug, playing it cool.

‘It did. I was meant to go to Europe for a month on a Contiki tour. I had a panic attack and refused to get on the plane. I don’t regret missing out, but I do regret losing all the money.’  
 


	26. Blog 25 - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyoo thank you all so much for the reads! if you want to support me, you can share this story around or check out my patreon!   
> https://www.patreon.com/BelindaTopan  
> Thank you all so, so much!!

The address leads us to the right place. My jaw practically drops. This building doesn’t exist in my world and the size! It’s huge! No other building is tall as this one!   
I stand in the middle of the sidewalk, gawking at the building. I practically looked like those crazy people on the side street.   
Don’t do drugs, kids.  
“Should I leave you and the building alone for a minute?” Neil’s voice rings in my head.   
My eyes snap to him, Neil flashes a brilliantly white smile, clearly amused with himself.  
“Well if you don’t mind, I’m sure this building would be more preferable company than you,” I sass. Neil’s smile disappears, his eyes narrow to a sharp glare, we face off at each other, refusing to look away, refusing to blink either.  
“Jeez, get a room you two,” Brooklyn interjects walking between us and ruining the standoff, Nathaniel does the same with a broad smile.   
Neil says nothing, but he looked less menacing than he did previously. I huff and follow Brooklyn’s lead, Neil trails behind a few feet behind us.  
Inside the building looked – normal. I expected something dramatic like nineteenth-century gothic or everything draped in black.   
Beautiful blue marble floors, and white marble walls, with obsidian mixed together creating beautiful swirls and patterns, no man could replicate a design like this. Dark Italian leather lounges in the far end of the lobby, elegant oak coffee table centring it together.   
The reception is dark and empty, the stainless steel elevators are quiet and dead. It feels eerie in here, even standing with three other vampires, I felt uneasy.   
Neil takes the phone he confiscated from Nathaniel out his pocket. The unlock click echoes within the quiet lobby. I stand closer to Brooklyn, feeling more unease.  
Neil hands the phone back to Nathaniel, Neils footsteps echo loudly within the empty lobby and heads to the fourth elevator, pressing the last button at the top.  
“This building is – somewhat a headquarters to any travelling vampires. A place to stay, meet up, hold parties or meeting. Syrus had this building built,” Neil explains, turning to us with a grim look.  
“How do you know so much?” Brooklyn asks him, coming closer to the young vampire. Glaring at him suspiciously.  
The elevator signals us, its arrival and opens for us to enter. Neil blankly stares at Brooklyn. “Shall we?”   
Neil turns away and steps inside. Knowing Brooklyn, he won’t let go and put the conversation off for another time.   
I could feel my own heart race as we rise closer and closer to the top. I focus on my breathing, desperately trying to focus on the present moment.   
I’m going to get eaten, I’m gonna die, this is my last moments, this is it!  
A cold hand grasps my own, snapping me to reality. I look at the hand attached to, it’s Neil. He keeps his face forward, refusing to make eye contact but gently squeezes my hand for reassurance. My heart skipped a beat, I could feel my cheeks heat up. Such a small gesture to have such a significant impact.   
The elevator signals the end of the ride, Neil quickly lets go of my hand, and the doors open up.   
Again my expectation was underwhelming. I expected dramatic more goth interior, blood to be spilt on the floor and humans lay dead.  
No – instead it’s a normal – or ordinary by vampires standards gathering or party, whatever you want to call it. Everyone is dressed to how they feel comfortable, some wore casual clothing, some wore formal, some in-between of formal casual. At least I didn't stand out like I predicted. This put me more at ease.   
The whole top floor is an open space, a bar to the left, balcony to the right panes of glass separating us from the outside world, the rest of walls are made from white marble walls with natural splashes of light blue throughout.   
Whoever Syrus is, he certainly has expensive taste.   
The balcony stretches around the dimensions of the building. Hardwood floors, perfect or anyone who wants to bust out a move and a beautiful crystal chandelier in the centre of the roof.  
I guess that’s the only nineteenth century I am only going to get.  
Everyone seems to have their own niche, a group to hang around with till the end of the night. My easiness dissipated and already I wanted to go back in the elevator and find a quiet place to hide.   
I don’t like parties or parties with lots of people – vampires that I don’t know. I have the social skills of a lamp post. Awkward and stiff.  
I want to go home.  
Nathaniel abandons us and drags Brooklyn with him, wishing to greet the host for this evening, much to Brooklyn’s protest, Neil wonders off to the bar, and I am here – well off to the side, trying to hide.   
“Well now,” I stiffen. feeling the cold air tickle at the back of my neck. “I didn’t expect to welcome a new family member!” the strange vampire grins, slapping a hand over my shoulder.   
Family member?!  
The vampires bright red eyes pierce through me as he gives a fanged smile. His short dark brown hair sweeps to one side as he racks his fingers through it.   
I’m dead.  
“U-Um, I-I’m so – what?” I stumble over my words, and the vampire begins to laugh.  
“Relax!” he shouts. “We’re not going to eat you,” he grins.  
We?  
“Shade!” we both directed our attention forward. A young woman, far younger than me.   
Out of everyone in the room, she was the most underdressed, and she couldn’t care less. Wearing a white tank top, mostly to show off her tattoos, black skinnies and combat boots. Her hair was kept neatly to the left, as the sides are shaved around the scalp.   
She’s a tad shorter, but she stands tall before us. Her piercing, hazel eyes stare into Shades. Her arms crossed, red – fiery tattoos wrap around her skin up to her elbows. The markings represent a Pheonix. On each arm, they seem to glow.   
“Ceres!” Shade greets the other human. “I was just about to show our new member around!” He pushes me forward to Ceres. She raises an eyebrow at me. I felt so small compared to her.   
“And you haven’t considered the fact that she may be terrified?” Ceres hisses at Shade. “Then why don’t you introduce her,” Shade pushes me closer. “She’ll feel more comfortable with you, due to your hybrid status and all!” Ceres eyes hardened, and flash to vibrant red I am so used to seeing, her lips turn to a scowl, showing off one her fangs to Shade.  
“God, you’re an irritation,” she mutters.  
“Aww c’ mon. help your brother out, will you,” Shade emphasised with a sweet voice.   
I awkwardly stand between them, like I don’t exist or have any say to the situation. I don’t want to be paraded around like a show dog, I just want to hide  
Someone, please take me out of this misery.  
“Ah Valeria!” we all directed our attention to the voice, which called my name. I recognise the long brown curly hair anywhere.  
“Bellemy,” Ceres hisses. “Where’s your fan club, not allowed in?” she smirks, he red eyes disappear and return to their normal hazel.   
“Unfortunately you are correct, this is official business and all,” Bellemy pouts, and Ceres could only roll her eyes.   
“Odd, I thought you would need them to stroke your ego for the bullshit that comes out of your mouth,” Ceres smirks.   
“You certainly know how to wound me,” he mocks, taking a step forward to Ceres. Both seem to be challenging one another in silent protest.   
“Oh I can wound you a lot more if I want to,” Ceres threatens, clenching her fists, the markings pulsate as she did. I could feel the heat emanating from them. Bellemy’s eyes follow down to her fists, keeping an eye on them.   
Was she the first person to strike him?  
“Ok!” Shade steps in. “Ceres, I hear Zack is calling for you, let’s go find him,” Shade tries to push Ceres away. She looks back to me, sighs and puts her hand out to me. I take notice of the fiery markings on her fingers and hands as well.   
These aren’t normal tattoos   
“I’m sorry we couldn’t have met on better terms. I heard you whacked Bellemy one. Nice,” she smiles, showing off her sharpened teeth. I nod frantically and take her hand in my own.  
I notice it’s warm – alive, not like the dead vampires around her.  
“Y-yeah, and it’s cool.” I shrug it off. She smiles and looks at Shade.   
“C’ mon you idiot, let’s go find the others,” she murmurs and leaves me alone with Bellemy.  
“I see you just made a powerful - friend,” Bellemy comments.  
Did I?

‘things are going to get more interesting.’


	27. Blog 26 - Part 3

Bellemy clears throat and smiles at me for good measure.   
“I’m glad you could make it. I’m rather pleased to see my plan worked,” Bellemy praises, giving himself a pat on the back. (not literally, mind you).  
“Plan?” I ask, trying to make sense of the situation myself. Bellemy’s smile only widens. He gently puts his cold hand on my back and directs me to the balcony outside.   
“For Neil to take the bait - I knew he would come along if I extended the invitation to you,” Bellemy explains with a proud smile. “It’s been nearly twenty years since I’ve seen Neil to care about something again. No hard feelings by the way.”   
I stare at the vampire blankly, I could practically see question marks pop around my head.   
Bellemy snickers. “When we first met, I had to be sure if he would react. I wouldn’t threaten someone who is meant to be part of the family.”   
Questions only begin to bubble up more, nothing is making any sense.  
“Why is everyone saying that!” I snap. I’m tired of the secrets, the ‘we’ll explain later speech.’  
Bellemy didn’t look surprised, not even shocked, he just kept smiling like the sweet gentleman he pretends to be.  
“They haven’t told you?” he asks. I shake my head, growing even more frustrated. “You’re meant to be one of us.”   
For a second, I felt my heart stop, the world turns calm and cold wind blows through me, like a hollow tree. Bellemy puts his hand to his mouth, his brow furrowing while doing so. “Hmm, I suppose they don’t know either. Neil’s final lesson was to pick up the scent of potential vampires, it’s a shame his sire-.” He cuts himself off a cheeky grin replaces his stern expression.  
“Ah, maybe I shouldn’t say anymore. It is quite a sensitive topic.” He muses. “But maybe if you get the young vampire to open up, maybe he will tell you,” Bellemy smiles like the Cheshire cat.  
I glare at the vampire before me, untrusting of his motives.   
“What’s your motive exactly?” I hiss. Bellemy gives a hearty laugh.   
“Nothing sinister I assure you, just want the little vampire to take his role back that’s all,” Bellemy shrugs.   
Role? What role?  
Before I had a chance to open m mouth, our conversation is cut short.  
“Bellemy!” our attention snaps to Neil. his fangs bared at the older vampire, who in turns flashes a brilliant smile at Neil.   
“Ah, Neil, it’s so good to see you again!” Bellemy greets, bringing his arms wide open as if he was about to give Neil a hug.   
I don’t think Neil wants to hug him.  
Neil storms up to the vampire, menacingly staring him down with each step. Bellemy doesn’t back down, he only puts his arms down and continues to smile at Neil, till their noses were inches away from each other.  
“Stay away from her,” Neil hisses.  
“Oh?” Bellemy quips. “I thought you didn’t care about her?” he questions the other vampire.  
Neil only smiles, his canines still bared.  
“I don’t, I just want you to keep your mouth shut,” Neil hisses.   
Bellemy continues to smile and shrugs it off. “Oh don’t worry my mouth is sealed, I just gave enough to spark a flame.”  
Bellemy dismisses Neil entirely and walks past him, their shoulder just touching as Bellemy walks inside.   
Neil and I are left alone on the balcony together, everyone else is inside, enjoying each others company. Neil walks up to the railing and slumps his arms on the glass pane and sighs.   
“What did he say?” he asks me tiredly. I shift my arms onto the railing, matching Neils posture.   
“Nothing much, full of riddles,” I answer, and Neil snorts.  
“That’s Bellemy for you, he never directly says what he wants. Cunning bastard,” Neil smirks, his eyes focused on the city below.  
“You’re full of secrets yourself,” I chip in.  
“And I wish to keep it that way. Bellemy is nothing but a thorn but in my side,” Neil grimaces his stare hardening. As if he could set the city on fire ith a mere look as we speak.  
“And I thought I was,” I shrug. “You did try to kill me,” I add.  
“If you never told Nathaniel you were alone, I wouldn’t have attacked.”  
“So what? You had a choice not to, just like them, but instead, you acted. Why cause you’re afraid?” Neil snaps his head to me, his glower unable to touch me – I’m not afraid. “Why are you like this?” I hiss.   
Neil bares his canines to me, he takes on a step forward and leans to my ear.  
“Cause I’m fucking terrified.” He whispers.   
A crack, a small crack, but it’s a crack in the armour.   
Neil takes a deep breath. “I don’t want to get close, I don’t want to go through that again.” He breathes. “I hate you, I hate you coming into my life and – changing me,” he whispers through clenched teeth. “I didn’t act before because I didn’t want your disappearance to hinder our safety but considering no one knew where you were,” He pauses and swallows. “I decided to snuff out any feelings you stirred” he hisses and draws back from my ear.   
His emotions and face conflict with each other, I can see the pain and hurt swirling in his eyes as he keeps his muscles steady – unmoving – blank like a canvas, his face set in complete stone.  
I remember Brooklyn’s words echoing in my head.  
‘Valeria turns up and years of work I have put in - she puts the cracks in his armour in only four months. He’s changed so much since she’s been here and he knows – that’s why Valeria terrifies him.’  
I gently grasp Neils' hand, he doesn't move, nor flinch as I held his cold hand in mine.   
“That night was the first night you genuinely said something nice to me, and that terrified you – didn’t it?” I ask him. A response, he blinks at me, his mouth opens and then closes. I know he wants to answer. But silence is enough.  
I nod, finally making the decision. “You’re terrified I get that. But I need to know what caused it.” I smile softly at him. “So let’s make a deal.”  
“A deal,” Neil whispers – finally breaking his silence.  
“Tell me the cause of your fear, and I’ll leave. You will never have to worry about me again. Savy?” I ask him, posing like jack sparrow as he pronounces that word.   
Neil scrunches his nose, clearly frustrated. To be easily pinned to the corner, he has a chance to get rid of the one thing he cares for and go back to his life of solitary.  
He sighs and gently grips my hand.   
“It’s a deal.”

‘The event overall was fun, I got to hang out with Ceres for most of the night, finding a shared love for video games.  
I asked her, what Shade meant by hybrid. She’s half vampire, only one to exist as well. This began a whole bunch question to spurt out of my mouth. She tried her best to answer what she can, Ceres doesn’t know why she is one herself. All I’ve learnt is she can eat human food, doesn’t need blood to survive, and the vampire society isn’t very welcoming towards her.

“You’re a potential,” Ceres puts. “You’re meant to be one of them, so you’re welcomed with open arms. It’s like that to all Potentials,” Ceres Shrugs,  
“But you’re born like them or – half of them, that’s unfair,” I blurt, feeling frustration rise in my chest. the injustice to treat her equally is eating away at me.  
“Exactly, I’m an anomaly, no one is born a vampire. Not even the king – well he becomes later, but that’s a whole other story – that’s if you meet Syrus, he can explain that,” Ceres laughs to herself and sighs shortly after. “But it’s fine. I have Shade, Adrian and Bastion, they’ll get everyone to change their minds,” Ceres gives me a wide smile. All just to provide me with added reassurance.   
I nod and smile back.  
“Well whenever I do become a vampire, welcome to the family, Ceres.” 

The meeting began shortly after – I won’t bore anyone with the details, but the universe is more vast than I thought.   
There are multiple worlds, all different, some are the same but placed in different periods of time, different technologies or so vastly different you wouldn’t recognise it’s another version of earth.  
The coven I am meant to be placed in – they look over Australia in every world, and there is a leader in each city. Bellemy looks over one version of Melbourne, (which happens to be the world I’m standing in) Ceres looks after Brisbane in another world, Shade and his two brothers mind over Sydney in another world.   
I can’t precisely say how many worlds are there, but there’s quite a few.  
And my home world – there is no leader. There hasn’t been one for the last twenty years, and we have the worst werewolf problem out of all the worlds.   
There is so much for me to learn, I can’t imagine whats out there and I’m itching to see it. But first, I gotta deal with Neil before I can set off into the vast unknown.  
 


	28. Blog 27 - Part 1

Brooklyn couldn’t wait to get home and start grilling Neil for information. Neil has been his stubborn self and refuses to answer Brooklyn and Brooklyn been – well Brooklyn, gets into a fist fight with Neil Straight after. Nathaniel had to step in and break them apart before they could destroy Nathaniel’s precious furniture.   
I waited patiently for when Neil and I had peace to talk. A deal is a deal, and I am not leaving until I get my answer.   
It took a good week before Neil approached me one afternoon at the balcony, Neils sits on the outdoor table set, leaning his arms on the table and watches me, working on my assignments. Nathaniel had business to attend to, and Brooklyn went hunting.   
He clears his throat, giving me a weak smile.   
I nod, saving my assignment and close my laptop, patiently waiting for the vampire to begin.

***  
1964 

Neil was a scrawny kid in his teenage years, tall, lanky, barely any muscle on him at the age of sixteen. You would assume he would simply fall over if the wind blew in his direction. Gangs would jump him, Boys, twice his age, picking fights as he walks the streets late at night.   
You would ask yourself why a sixteen-year-old would be alone at night, wondering the empty streets and picking fights. These are the moments Neil thrives in.   
To feel something other than toxic numbness, he has well acquainted throughout the years. It always frustrated him, it’s a reason why he started looking for fights, provoking males as he pretends to come on to them. It’s the quickest reaction he could get out.   
The thrill of the fight, blood spilling, some fights he wins unscathed or bloody and bruised and some he would lose. On the ground, coughing up his own blood but he didn’t care. Neil saw this a step closer to death and would grow increasingly frustrated whenever he survives his injuries. It’s no secret he would prefer death over life but something inside him, unexplainable, itching in the back of his head, telling him it’s not time.   
Time, time for what!?   
Neil has built quite a reputation for himself, looking for trouble wherever he went, the police had many run-ins with the young boy, always able to slip through their fingers. Downtown was notorious for empty buildings, and they were a perfect place to hide in. Adults put on the lookout, the school searching for him, and his parents. Using the publicity and the sympathy of the public.   
‘local boy runs away, parents desperately searching for him.’   
Searching huh? Yeah right.  
Neil slides his back against the brick wall, his but hitting the hard concrete in the alley. He looked to both entrances and relaxed to know he is safe for now.   
He could feel his own eyelids grow heavy, his breathing begins to lighten, yawning followed shortly after. His body tired and worn from the nights fighting and running. Everything just started to feel numb.   
Darkness finally embraced him.

***

Abrupt pain has woken Neil from his slumber, surrounded by a group of youths. He recognised a few of them, all screaming and shouting his name and dragging him up onto his feet. Neil kicks and punches those who dare touch him, he even bares his teeth to them. Something told him it was a good idea.   
They all laughed and was able to punch him in the gullet.   
“Well, well, well,” a voice echoes throughout the alley. The group's cheers and laughter die down as the leader approaches closer.   
He smugly grins at Neil, moving closer to Neil’s face, before striking him across the cheek. Neil’s cheek throbbed as he glares back at the leader. “Look what the cat dragged in,” the leader chuckles. “How’s it going, traitor?” he asks.   
Neil only stares at the leader, furrowing his brow. Nothing is making sense.  
“What, traitor? What the fuck you talkin’ about?” Neil hisses. The leader strikes him across the face again.  
“You,” the leader then grabs a handful of Neil’s hair. “Telling my boys how to get in the warehouse,” he explains, his lips near Neil’s ear. “They’re dead because of you,” the leader growls tightening his grip.  
Neil vaguely remembers that night, he was so proud to break into impenetrable fortress here in downtown. No one knows who owns or lives in the warehouse, but no one has been able to get in – except Neil and he knew how.   
“I told them how to get in, I didn’t expect them to die!” Neil screams out. Clenching his teeth shortly afterward, desperately trying to deal with the pain.   
“Yeah well, now their blood is on your hands,” He let’s go and snaps his fingers. “Bring him along.”  
Neil tried to fight them the whole way, struggling to get out their grip. His mouth was quickly covered after he tried calling for help, and a knife is put to his throat. As much as Neil wanted death, he wanted to go in his own way, not by the hands of some asshole.  
They finally stopped, and Neil’s heart dropped to his stomach. It’s the same warehouse he robbed a week ago.   
“You’re gonna go in there, and you gonna bring back the loot my boys promised,” the leader snickers and his gang laughed.  
They removed the rag from his mouth, Neil felt like he could breathe again.  
“And what makes you think I won’t die in there?” Neil asks.  
Their leader just shrugs. “I don’t, but it’s a win, win either way.”  
Neil was pushed forward towards the large brick building. It’s old, abandoned – or so you thought.   
The windows are shattered and covered up with wooden planks, the steel door appears to be rusting, brown and green shrubbery grows tall around the building.   
Neil takes a shaky breath and heads to the back of the building. Remembering one of the loose planks at the last window on the ground floor. Slowly lifting the plank and moving it out of the way, he slides the gyprock to the left and slithers himself in. Carefully putting the plank back and the gyprock back in place. The rooms darken, and Neil could only hear his breathing and feel his heart beating in his chest.  
Before he had a chance to turn around, he was grabbed from behind. Neil didn’t have a chance to scream.


	29. Blog 28 - Part 2

Neil is dragged by arms, whoever or whatever is holding him, they feel like they are made of iron, cold and hard. Neil’s heart beats like crazy as they drag him closer to the light. A single lamp hangs from the roof, providing little light.  
They throw him into the light, and he lands on all fours. He kept his eyes to the concrete floor, shaking like a leaf.   
Neil hears murmurs and whispers in the darkness, he can’t see them, but he can hear them.   
‘he’s just a kid.’  
‘how young do you think?’  
‘you think he’s with them?’  
Neil didn’t know what to do, he was cornered like a lamb, ready for the slaughter.   
Neil hears clicking noises and then a light. He could vaguely see a cigarette being lit and hear they blow out the smoke.   
The room snaps and fills with light, finally able to see his captors around him. Twenty or so people in the room, all staring at him as if he is some animal in a zoo. He stares straight at the person who initially lit the cigarette.   
A woman appears to be in her early thirties, her red lips hold the cigarette her mouth, her vibrant red eyes pierce into my soul. She takes a drags and studies me, blowing out the puff of smoke. She hums and rakes her fingers through her short sandy blonde hair. She shifts in her seat, crossing her legs.   
“You're either the stupidest kid I know, or the bravest, which one is it?” she finally speaks. Breaking the silence between them.  
Neil pursed his lips together and kept quiet.   
She smiles, showing off her long canines.   
“Don’t want to talk, do ya? That’s fine.” She shrugs, getting up onto her feet. She slowly stalks towards him, grasping the hair at the back of his neck.  
Hair, why does everyone have a fascination with my hair lately?  
“Little punks like you always try to sneak in, take our stuff. There’s a reason why no one comes out alive,” She hisses. Neil couldn’t help but stare at the long canines that are so dangerously close to his neck. For years he always denied the existence of these creatures, refusing to believe the stories on the street. He ignored them all and just kept moving forward even if there some evidence to back it up. Bodies found, their blood had been drained. Teeth marks found on their necks, arms sometimes.   
Shit.  
She gave Neil a broad smile, licking her lips and bared her teeth closer to his neck. Neil could feel her cold breath tickling the skin, the sharp edges of her fang, slowly dragging along his skin, making tiny cuts. Neil gasps and jumps a little in her grasp.  
“Tch,” Neil hears laughter abrupt in his ear, he winces slightly. Just how loud she was laughing, her laughter rings loud in his eardrum straight after. His hair is let go and watches dumbfounded as the blonde leader is laughing her ass off. “I’m not gonna eat ya! Man, when you broke in last time, I knew what you were. I just had to wait for you to show up again!” she explains between loud bursts of laughter.   
Neil’s shock begins to melt away, and frustration quickly replaces in its stead. Clenching his jaw, he gets to his feet.   
“What the fuck you on about!?” he yells at the blonde woman. “If this is some kind of sick joke, I’m out of here!” Neil turns on his heels. Two bulky looking guys stand in his way, they cross their arms, giving the young Neil a smug grin. Both exposing they’re sharp fangs.  
“Sorry but you’re not going anywhere.” Neil turns back to the leader, she’s more composed, taking another drag from her cigarette. “Oscar, take this kid to his new room.”  
A young man nervously steps from the crowd, looking at Neil with anxious eyes and takes a deep breath. He fidgets with his fingers, moving them and tapping them together.   
“I’m not going anywhere with you,” Neil hisses to the vampire. The anxious, blonde crazy curly haired vampire just stares at Neil, like he was expecting this kind of reaction.  
“You don’t get a choice, kid,” the leader snarls at Neil. Neil focuses his attention back to the leader, glaring at the blonde bitch.  
“It’s not kid, it’s Niel. Bitch,” he snarls. The leader just smirks at him and slowly stalks closer to him and blowing smoke into his face. Neil coughs, desperately trying to get the smoke out his lungs.   
“Fallon not bitch but if you anyone else, that’s what they call me,” she laughs. “Oscar, get moving.”  
Oscar jumps to action and is by Neil’s side in seconds. He gently puts his hand on Neil’s shoulder, but Neil is quick to slap it off. Oscar flinches away and put his hands up, the blonde vampire timidly points to the direction they are heading, Neil begrudgingly moves his feet. Neil is smart enough to know when he is beat, but it doesn’t mean he is giving up. He just needs to wait his time and escape.   
Both Oscar and Neil walk down the hall, it’s dark, and Neil can barely see anything.  
“Ya know, Fallon isn’t so bad she’s just really, tough, and – and she looks after us, she can be a real sweetheart when she wants to. Trust me you’ll like it here, we’re like one big family, and everyone looks out for each other, and you never go hungry, ” Neil begins to tune out the nervous chattering vampire in his ear. Oscar didn’t notice that Neil is no longer paying attention, just solely focusing on wandering through the darkened hallways, with Oscar's guidance from time to time. Mostly not bumping into walls and turning in the right direction.  
How long is this fucking hallway!  
“I forgot humans can’t see, man, I’ve only been a vampire for five years and already forgot what’s it’s like, Desmond the guy holding you down, he turned me. It’s nice to know that I’m not going to be the runt anymore or the butt of everyone's joke. Oh that reminds me we'll need to get you, human food, I wonder how long will Fallon let you be human for?”   
He just doesn’t shut up!  
“Oh,” Oscar grabs Neil’s shirt. Neil will let it slide, for now, he can’t see where he is at the moment. “Ths is our room,” Oscar speaks again. “Sorry that you have to share but then again so does everybody, saves up more space, considering how small the warehouse is and how we built a cellar, and there is so many of us.” Neil ignores the rest of Oscar’s speech, the little vampire is starting to grind his nerves.  
Our room!?  
Neil hears the door squeak open, the hinges creak loudly, and Neil is pushed inside.   
A light flickers on, Neil had to squint and blink a few times before adjusting to the brightness.   
It’s just a simple square box, a door next to the bed left side of the room, a set of draws next to Neil fit snugly together side by side, they just miss the bracket of the doorway, two beds on either side of the room and a small window in the center.   
The floor refurbished with a horrid aqua carpet, the walls painted white. One the left wall, posters of girls in bikinis in precarious poses are sticky tapped on. Neil looks at Oscar questioningly, he could only nervously shrug at Neil and walk to his bed and plopping himself on the soft mattress. Oscar then points to the door next to his bed. “That’s uh, the bathroom, we do have a toilet in there so – yeah.”   
Neil only stood at the doorway, watching Oscar make himself comfortable.   
Please, anyone else but him!  
He looks over to Neil, giving him a nervous smile.   
“Don’t just stand there, make yourself at home.” Neil flinches at the word.  
Home? Nothing about this situation is home! Neil glares the nervous vampire, Oscar quickly shot up from his bed, preparing himself for the worse.  
“I’m not staying,” Neil hisses.   
“But you can’t! Fallon says you have to stay!” Oscar shouts. Neil grows increasingly frustrated.  
“And you listen to her?” Neil snarls! Oscar shrinks back a little.  
“W-well s-she’s our leader, she protects us!” Oscar stammers and then goes to look at his finger as he begins to fidget with them. “A-and she terrifies me,” Oscar admits.  
“For vampire you really are pathetic,” Neil deadpans, and Oscar nods his head solemnly.  
“I-I know,” he agrees. “Everyone teases me for it, not in a cruel way, just that I’m new and my human quirks are still present after all this time. It will go away just need t-time,” Oscar rambles on, and Neil loudly groans.  
“Stop talking!” Neil yells at him, and Oscar shuts his mouth. “I’m gonna get out of here, whether she likes it or not,” Neil calmly explains. Oscar opens his mouth, but Neil was quick to act. “Ah! Not a word.”  
Oscar closes it again and nods, shifting in his bed and laying back down. Neil hesitantly decided to sit on the mattress on the empty bed. He noticed how soft but firm the mattress was, feeling the warm fabric of the blanket under his skin. He couldn’t exactly remember the last time he laid in a bed.  
Neil looks over to Oscar, he watches the vampire close his eyes roles over, he frowns at the vampire and looks to the window. The pitch black sky looms over, not a single star in sight.  
“What are you doing?” Neil asks.  
Oscar shifts slowly over to face Neil; he frowns at the human and yawns.  
“Trying to sleep,” Oscar simply replies.   
“But it’s night, don’t you burn up in the sun?” Oscar snorts out a laugh.  
“No, that’s just a fairytale. You really know nothing about vampires, do you?” Oscar chuckles sleepily, his eyes threatening to close again. “Besides you should get some sleep too,” he adds and closes his once more.  
“I can’t,” Neil replies. Looking back to the window. “I slept all day,” he shrugs.   
“Where?”   
“In – an alley,” Neil hesitated to answer. Neil looks back to Oscar. Obviously, his brow furrowing as his eyes are closed.  
“And you want to go back instead of a warm bed and a place where food is given to you.”  
Neil doesn’t respond. He just lets his mind wander off. Frustrated to be given logic at this point in time, he hates to admit it, but Oscar is right. A warm bed, food, and possibly protection, it would be foolish to run away from it all.   
Maybe a week, I’ll see how it goes.


	30. Blog 29 - Part 3

Neil surprisingly fell asleep that night, trying out the mattress, he didn’t realise how comfortable it can be. Neil felt more relaxed sleeping next to a vampire in a small square room than sleeping in an open alley space during the day. It was – nice. A strange concept to be exposed too, but he felt uneasy when exposed to this pleasant feeling.  
Happiness, huh. Is it possible?  
Neil felt his stomach churn and grumble. He grimaces at the feeling, hoping the vampire next to him is asleep. Neil could not go for another minute of his nervous chatter.  
Kicking the blanket off, Neil carefully makes his escape from the chattering vampire. He doesn’t know how he will leave the warehouse, but he will get out one day.  
Neil carefully and slowly opens the white door, poking his head through the crack, he looks on either side of the dimly lit hall wall ways.  
At least I can see.  
Neil carefully slithers through the crack between the door and door frame, all out of fear if he wakes the nervous vampire just because he decided to open the door any further.   
Neil pokes his head back in, ensuring Oscar hadn’t moved during Neils escape. Oscar is still sprawled out on the bed, blanket and pillow, strewn across the floor.   
Something tells me he was a snorer.  
Neil pokes his head out and closes the door, gently hearing it lock. He waits – nothing coming from the other side. Neil could feel his own heart race, breathing a small sigh of relief and continues to inhale the air. He hadn’t realised he had been holding his breath.  
Neil was unsure which turn he should take, he had Oscar to guide him through the halls at night, and Neil couldn't see a darn thing.   
But now he could, and notice the vinyl flooring, painted white walls and narrow hallways filled with many wooden doors on either side. If Neil would have to take a guess, all the bedrooms are here.  
No matter what, Neil had to be silent. He’s not ready to face too many vampires alone – no matter how nice they were, his social skills aren’t the best.  
Neil’s nose made the decision for him, his stomach roars, and echos loudly within the dead hallway. Neil was half expecting all the sleeping vampires to get up.   
Neil’s fear quickly dissipated as the delightful aroma of bacon wafts back into his nose, reminding him which direction he should take.   
His nose took him left, right, left again, and right once more. Neil felt like he was going through a one-way maze, he was the mouse following the scent of cheese.   
Neil stops, feeling naked and exposed as he stands in the open floor of the warehouse. Finally, out of the dorms or rooms – whatever you would call the space with all the bedrooms.  
Neil recognises the single lamp hanging from the custom made roof, what he didn’t recognise is the space he is standing in, vinyl flooring through the bottom floor chairs and table are strewn about, some lounge chairs old and tattered, with old blood dried in patches, other chairs are meant to be for the lawn outside. Playing cards and chips messily left on one of the tables, dirty mugs and beer bottles left on others, ashtrays filled to the brim, just threatening to spill over and create even more of a mess.  
Neil notices he standing underneath the large steel staircase, painted a metallic red, he vaguely remembers going up some stairs when he first came to rob this place. Looking up, he could see the high tin roof ceiling in between the gaps.  
Neil’s stomach growls at him, reminding Neil of his mission. His feet finally move, coming out of the messy common space and taking one step at a time on the giant steel steps, they echo loudly with each step he takes, no matter how light he tries, he sounds like an elephant stampeding through.   
Reaching the top, is another shared space, more chairs and tables, large bookcases at the back, filled with books. A tv sits in the left corner close to the stairs. To Neil’s right, a small dining table and behind the table is a little kitchen. The source of delicious food.  
The blonde leader, Fallon, hums a happy little tune, flipping the crispy bacon over. She opens a carton of eggs and grasps one of the oval-shaped egg.   
Neil jerked forward. “I don’t like egg.”  
Fallon stops midway, close to cracking the egg against the pan. Neil’s cheeks begin to flush, his heart rate increases. He looks away from the leader and stares at his feet. “That is – if you’re cooking – something for me – if not, please ignore me,” he stutters over his words.  
Kicking himself for how he is acting, meek, scared and polite. He wouldn’t be like this if he were out on the street.  
Neil is a different person on the streets, tough, willing to take on anyone in a fight, on all fronts of the danger he will act tough.   
He wouldn't care if someone is making him breakfast why would he assume, vampires or not, they may still enjoy consuming it. Neil couldn’t help but shake like a leaf. The last time he acted out like that under someone's roof – it didn’t end well.  
“No egg, got it,” Fallon words snap Neil of his torrential panic. Catching his attention to the blonde vampire, he watches her grab a loaf of breath and smile to him. “You like toast?” she asks him. Neil meekly nods. “Bacon?” she clarifies, and Neil nods. “What about a tomato?” Fallon asks, flinging a tomato up in the air and catching it in her hand.   
Neil gives a small smile but nods in reply.   
She smiles in return and cuts the tomato in half, both sides down in the pan and slices the loaf and puts two pieces in the toaster.   
Neil quietly and carefully walks closer to the vampire, fascinated to watch her cook. Fallon walks to the other side of the kitchen, a mixture of herbs sits on the window sill. Each pot is labelled with what herb is growing.   
Fallon plucks a few basil leaves and comes back to the pan, flipping the tomatoes over and putting the leaves on top. The basil begins to cook, filling the top layer of the warehouse a delightful fragrance of cooked basil   
Neil’s stomach growls in defiance.   
Fallon lightly chuckles. “It’s almost ready.”  
She drops to the floor and opens one of the cupboards open, she begins to hum again, as she digs inside. Halfway in, her humming echos loudly within the cupboard. Neil can hear her over the sizzling bacon.  
She climbs out with an old ceramic plate. Ancient Chinese dragons are painted on the rim, gold leaf painting their scales and blue mountains are depicted in the centre, with a luscious waterfall spilling from them.  
“Oh well, the only plate I can find,” she shrugs and gets up from the floor. Somewhere out there, an antique dealer would be sobbing right now.   
She puts the plate next to the pan and starts piling the bacon and tomatoes on, Neil’s mouth begins to water.   
She grabs the two pieces of toast out of the toaster, putting one piece on the plate and then looks to Neil while she held the other.   
“Ever heard of bacon bread?” she asks Neil. Neil gives a shy smile and shakes his head. Fallon smiles and places the toast in the pan. Using the tongs, Fallon moves the toast around to absorb the bacon fat and plates it next to the other piece of toast.  
“You sit,” she orders Neil and points at the small dining table behind him.   
Too hungry to argue, Neil does what he is told and sits himself down, and the food is brought to him, a knife and fork on the plate, ready to be used.  
Fallon sat her self next to Neil, eagerly waiting for him to take a bite. Neil hesitantly stares at Fallon, gently grasping the cold cutlery in his hands, all while remaining eye contact with Fallon.  
“Well c’ mon on now, I didn’t poison it. If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so last night” she huffs. Neil swallows nodding to himself. She had a point, last night would have been his final night. Neil cuts a piece off the bacon bread. He puts it in his mouth, the flavour of salty bacon grease fills his mouth as he chews the soggy bread. Surprisingly, Neil enjoys it.  
Little by little Neil slowly chows down the meal prepared for him, he hasn’t had a proper meal in years. Fallon could quickly tell the boy was malnourished.   
“Good to see. I haven’t lost my talent for cooking,” Fallon smiles as she watches the human boy scoff the food she had made for him. “Tell me, something kid,” Fallon cuts in, and Neil slows down to look at Fallon. “How old are you?” she asks him. Neil chews and swallows the food in his mouth before answering.  
“Sixteen,” he answers honestly.  
Fallon nods her head. “When did you last eat?”  
Neil stops himself from taking another bite. He’s silent for a while, thinking over the years he’s run away from home, ditching school and living out on the streets.   
“I – don’t remember,” he whispers mostly himself.   
“You’re that kid, who was all over the paper, the news, you’re parents would be worried sick,” Neil drops his cutlery. He stares down the blonde vampire. He wasn’t afraid of her, he was scared to go back.  
“I’m not going back.” Neil hisses.   
Neil knows the truth, he ran, they all know that what they don’t know is, the abuse and constant neglect he received during his entire life. He remembers the hard times, those days were he was always terrified to go back home, how tried to stay over longer at people’s houses. People thought he could call friends. All turning away when it got too much, too dangerous, no matter how much he pleaded, they always sent him back, kicking and screaming. The world turned away from him.  
Neil stiffens, clenching his fists, scrunching his eyes, breathing heavily, letting the emotion in his chest rise and fall, like the ocean on a stormy night. Memories like these will always torture him.   
A cold hand clasps his shoulder, snapping him out his past. Neil takes deep, shaky breaths. Wanting to flush the emotions away. Neil looks backs at Fallon, his eyes pleading with her, hoping she can understand the silent screams.   
“You’re too young to be a vampire right now, and I don’t want you to miss out on an education,” she begins, squeezing his shoulder for reassurance. “I’m gonna need to know what happened, and if you tell me everything, you can stay here, with us. A warm bed, food, protection until you’re old enough to be one of us. deal?” She asks Neil.   
Neil stares at his lap, mulling things over, the idea sounds too good to be true. His plans of escape weren’t necessary, he didn’t want to go back to school either. The students he deals with are dick heads. To be lured in with food, his hunger is his greatest weakness.  
Neil finally makes eye contact with Fallon giving her a hard stare, he nods in agreement.  
“I still don’t want to go to school,” he huffs. Fallon bursts out into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit I feel like I have gone somewhat backwards in my writing - slipping into old habits. comparing to the first chapter and the one I am currently publishing. I wonder my dear if you have noticed if the quality has dropped. I am always up for feedback.  
> Since I am writing like crazy for the last two weeks. I may have to cut back a little and hunt for jobs. 😅😅  
> Have a wonderful day everyone! :)


	31. Blog 30 - Part 4

Neil couldn’t exactly understand what he said to have provoked the leader, he only spoke of the truth.  
At a young age, Neil knew it was wrong, he knew he was treated differently compared to all the other children around him. Thinking back, he was surprised he even lasted to childhood. Only bits and pieces of his memory remain of an elderly woman smiling at him, feeding him, bathing him. Neil knows she had something to do with his upbringing, but it all changed when she disappeared, he doesn’t who she is to him or what happened to her, but things were never truly the same since then.  
It was by the time he had started going to school, Neil didn’t come to school with any meals, he always late for school, his parents never cared to wash his uniform, or the clothes he wore on the weekends. Anything he had asked for is considered a tedious requirement by them, he would sometimes cry but is swiftly punished.   
He is always envious of the characters in his tattered books, jealous of his peers as they say embrace their loved ones at the school gates. The unconditional love they have for their child, Neil yearned for that, he wanted a family to love him, he wanted it so bad.  
He always wanted to be loved by his parents, he tried to please them, make them like him, but it never went as planned. He stopped trying, he rebelled and made things even worse, running away was the best option he had. Staying over with friends couch surfing one place to another, his parents took the torture to the next level and pretended to care, forcing him to come back to the house. The school assisted, the people he thought he could trust assisted. He didn’t want to go back, and the streets were his option, a saving grace, if you will and for Neil school is the last place he wants to be right now, not when they are after him.  
Fallon didn't take the information too well, swiftly rising from her seat, stomping the down the red staircase. Neil follows but stops himself at the top and watches Fallon open the back door and slamming it. The door echos loudly, bouncing the against the tin roof. All of Australia could hear it.

***

Neil’s legs felt like jelly when the news hit him on that day. He collapses to the floor, tears only spring to his eyes as he stares at the cold vinyl floor.   
Dead, both of them, gone, out his life, the looming dread is finally gone. He doesn’t have to go back, he doesn’t have to suffer their wrath anymore.  
Neil remembers that morning, the deep burning rage buried underneath only to shine through Fallon’s eyes as she hears Neil little story. What seemed small to him, meant a great deal to her.  
‘That’s why she’s our leader.’ Oscar’s voice ring through Neil’s head. ‘She deals with injustices life had dealt us, fighting for everyone. Though I believe she seems to take the whole world on her shoulders a little too much.’  
Again too much talking for Neil’s liking but it’s true. The parents – no the people who were meant to look after him, care for him, love him are dead. No longer do they have a say in his life and no longer can they torture him.  
He’s not even angry at Fallon, only thankful.  
That was until she forced him to go to school.  
“I hate you,” he murmurs to her as they both walk together in the direction of Neil’s new school. Fallon, taking upon herself – pulling a few strings – she became Neil’s legal guardian and have the final say in which school he should go to. Which of course entails the most prestigious school around.   
Neil couldn’t stand the rich snobs, they received everything in life with a silver spoon, he despised those who relied on their precious money too much.  
“It’s good for you,” Fallon reminds him, Neil sighs and rolls his eyes to display further disgust   
“Sure, sending me to a different hell is good for me,” he sarcastically replies.   
“There’s nothing wrong with learning. You’re lucky you get to go, I never had that option when I was your age,” Fallon explains. This piques Neils curiosity.  
“When was that?” Neil asks. Fallon stays quiet but smiles. Neil fears this smile as it was a wicked one, one full of mischief and despair. He begins to regret asking.  
“I’ll tell you about my life, little by little, each day you go to school, you can ask me any question but only one. If you want to know more, you will have to go,” Fallon smiles at Neil, fangs and all. Enjoying this far too much.  
“I hate you,” he mutters again.

***  
Neil came back that day, it was the first day, and it was horrid. The boys in his school recognise him from the paper, falsely accusing him of the murder of the people who created him. Neil refuses to call them his parents.   
He ducks inside the warehouse, quickly learning all the ins-outs of the building, he uses them when he wants to escape Oscar or a few other members who try to be ‘buddy, buddy’ with him. Neil doesn’t hate them, no he hates getting close, he’s gone through that numerous times, only to be betrayed. He can’t let his guard down.  
Neil drops his bag, lazily on the floor,   
“Pick that up,” Neil jumps ten feet in the air, he hears Fallon's voice echo within the open space of the whare house. Looking to the steel staircase, Neil finds Fallon underneath, wearing red boxing gloves, going all out on a punching bag.  
He picks his bag up and slings it over his shoulder. He goes around the stairs and watches Fallon box.  
“Hey kid, how was school?” she asks him, still smashing the bag. Neil only shrugs not that Fallon could see it as he is watching her from behind.  
“Fine,” he finally responds.   
Fallon stops punching the bag and then prevents the bag from swinging. She turns to the young Neil, her eyes scanning his features.  
Neil did his best to hide the bruise on his left eyes, looking away from her and using his hair to cover his face.   
Fallon takes one glove off her hand and grasps Neils chin, forcing him to look at her. Fallon's eyes widen as they land on the black eye. Neil hears grumbling from her chest, fangs already bared.  
“Who did this to you?” she hisses. Neil slaps her hand away, stepping a few apart. He stays quiet, still making his mind up. Neil’s good at handling these things himself, kids were never a problem, it’s all of them against one and Neil can’t fight all of them. He’s not some kungfu master.   
Fallon waits, watching his every move with a stern look. She didn’t appreciate how Neil reacted – given the fact he’s not used to social contact or this much care in his early life. It scared him a little, and he responded in a way he only knew how.   
“Sorry,” Neil mumbles. Looking away from her intense gaze. He hears her sigh.  
“I shouldn’t have acted so abruptly either,” she mumbles. It was sort of an apology but not actually saying it. “You’re not used to this kind of thing. I should be more patient,” Neil nods to her words. He agrees this is all new to him, it’s scary.   
Neil takes a deep breath, swallowing his fear and makes eye contact once more.  
“It was the kids from school,” Neils voice echos under the stairwell.   
“Thank you for telling me,” she whispers softly, and Neil nods.   
“They all hate me, and the teachers do nothing, I can’t fight all of them at once,” Neil swallows afterwards.  
“What do you want me to do?” she asks him. Neil leans to the left a little, looking at the swaying punching bag.   
“You could teach me how to box?” Neil shrugs. Fallon smirks and nods at the young human.  
“All right,” she says, taking the gloves off and handing them over to Neil. “I can do that,” she smiles.   
Neil takes the gloves and puts one on but struggles with the other. Fallon laughs and assists Neil to put the second one on.  
“How do you know how to box?” he asks her.  
“After I was turned, I met a vampire who was very famous in the underground boxing ring, back in London in eighteen sixty-four. He taught me everything he knew,” she answers.   
“You're from London?” he asks her. Fallon looks at Neil questioningly.  
“Hey, you owe me a few days worth of questions,” he reminds her. Fallon nods and shrugs.   
“Yes, I was from London, but I’ve made Australia my home for the last ninety years.  
“When you said potential, what do you mean by that?” he asks, remembering the questions he had written out.  
“Oh, jumping straight into the hard one are we?” she giggles. “Potential meaning to be one of us. Any trained vampire can pick up the scent of a potential. You have a sweet smell, but it’s slightly off. I guess rotting candy – weird way to put it. Vampires who don’t know what to smell for, wouldn’t be able to pick up like I can.”  
“And how can you?” Neil pushes further.  
“Another vampire taught me,” she shrugs. “it’s part of the job to run this city.”  
Neil’s head begins to swim with more questions. He wanted to learn more about the supernatural world.   
“Run it? Like an underground mob boss type thing?” he asks frantically, curiosity and excitement getting the better of him. Fallon laughs.  
“No, nothing like that,” she chuckles. “it’s a little complicated, do you have enough questions to ask me?” she asks. Neil runs over the numbers in his head, hoping it is enough. Neil hesitantly nods.  
“Ok, so we have a coven here in Australia. I look over the city of Melbourne, making sure I find potentials, ease them to the vampire life, protect vampires from hunters and werewolves, dealing with political shit at times but thank god I don’t have to deal with it much. I feel like a good old fistfight is enough. There are other leaders in Sydney and Brisbane, they do the same thing as I do.”  
“And what if the potentials don’t want to be part of the coven?” Neil asks.  
“They don’t have to be, that’s the difference with our coven, we just maintain the population, they can choose to go or stay or whatever they please.”  
“The other leaders, are they in the same coven?” Fallon nods.  
“We answer to one vampire, he’s a very special vampire, well respected through the world. Even opposing covens have to answer to him.”  
“What makes him different?”   
“He’s our monarchy. Cliched as it sounds but he rules over our asses,” Fallon laughs. “Not that he’s a tyrant or anything, he mostly doesn’t give a fuck about politics, all he cares about is the welfare of our species,” She continues to laugh.  
Neil opens his mouth, but Fallon puts her index finger on his lips. “Questions are up, let’s teach you how to defend yourself,” she chuffs, pushing Neil closer to the punching bag.


	32. Blog 31 - Part 5

Neil has adjusted well to the full warehouse. Feeling more and more at ease with the vampires. Fallon, the hardened leader, has even taken a shine to Neil. The bits and pieces he’s gathered from the other vampires, she’s not one to give a potential special treatment. Oscar was surprised himself to hear she had been giving Neil boxing lessons. It has taken him a few days worth of questions for Neil to build up, and ask everything about Fallon’s past. She was hesitant at first, but a deal is a deal – much to her protests.  
Fallon was married off when she was sixteen, to an old noble who had taken a fancy to her. He didn’t care how poor the family was or how small her dowry is, he wanted her all to himself. Neil couldn't imagine himself to be forced to marry, even now at his age. Fallon had lived with the old man till she was twenty-nine, always looking for an escape.  
Neil stays quiet. A permanent look of frustration hardens like stone, his grip the wooden counter, his stomach twist and churns with the bubbling fury he feels coursing through his body.  
“No need to get so worked up,” Fallon clips him and puts a chopping board in front of his face.  
“But – it’s wrong,” he mutters. Staring at there board as if it was the creepy nobleman.  
“Back then it was normal,” Fallon shrugs. Neil felt even unease as she dismisses his distress more and more. “Hey!” she claps his shoulder, he snaps out of his constipated stare and looks at Fallon like a deer in headlights. “I’m ok, I got out.”  
Neil looks away and nods. He grasps the knife Fallon and grabs a Zucchini Fallon had left for him.  
Fallon does enjoy cooking, but she doesn’t have time to cook for Neil every day, so as a result, Fallon is teaching Neil to cook.  
“Aye, teaching the lad how to set the place on fire?” Desmond, a short, burly vampire with fiery orange hair, comes up the steel staircase. He gruffs, sitting himself down in front of the TV.  
“Yep, hopefully with you in it,” Fallon retorts.  
“Chicky, bitch,” he laughs.  
Neil smiles, laughing to himself as he listens to the banter between the two vampires. Carefully cutting the zucchini into slices. Next was peeling potatoes, Neil had to cautiously use the knife to rid of the skin. He nearly cut his finger before Fallon jumped in and showed him another way.  
“How did you become in charge?” Neil asks absentmindedly, carefully focusing on this one potato.  
“Eh, nothing fancy. Just did what I do know, dragged Desmond's ass to Melbourne. Right, Desmond?” Fallon clarifies with him. Desmond too occupied with tv, grunts and waves his arm in her direction. She chuckles and returns her attention back to Neil. “Ooo Careful, see how your thumb is close to the there blade.” She quip, carefully moving Neil's hands. “See if you always rotate your hands and the potato, you won’t cut yourself,” Fallon advises. Neil nods.  
“So you cam here, and just help others?” Neil clarifies as he finally peels the skin off.  
“Pretty much, built this little coven myself, had some long-haired vampire come in and ask if I was interested,” She growls.  
“I take it, you didn’t like his guy?” Neil smiles, filling a pot of water.  
“Nope, biggest poofter I ever saw,” she growls again. Neil waits by the stove for further instructions, the pot on top of the smallest rings.  
Fallon notices Neil’s hesitance and grabs the pack of matches.  
“You turn the gas on, make sure it’s on the lowest function” Fallon points to the knob. Neil turns it on, doing as he is told. “Now hear that sound, that’s the gas,” she passes the matches to Neil. “You will need to light the gas on, near the ring, careful not to burn your hand,” she instructs. Neil nods, lighting the match and carefully moving his hand near the gas ring. The flame on the wooden stick lights the ring, but Neil is too slow to move his hand before burning his finger.  
“Fuck!” he shouts, flinching away from the stove.  
Fallon was quick to react, turning the stove off and rushing Neil over to the sink and running his finger under the tap.  
“It’s ok,” Fallon soothes, as she kept Neils finger under the tap. “It just takes practice,” she breathes. Neil nods, feeling the relief of the cold water on his finger. He’s mentally scowling at himself for not moving fast enough.  
“He’ll kill himself before the place burns,” Desmond mutters.  
“Desmond!” Fallon snarls, disappearing by Neils side fangs already bared and holding Desmond by his shirt. The Irish vampire is shitting himself by this point. She lectures the Irishman to keep his inner thoughts to himself and how they stay in his head.  
Neil found this all too amusing.

***

1966

Neil jumps to a few years in his story. Explaining how tough high school was for him and Fallon constant support, Neil was lucky to graduate. Fallon knew Neil was a smart kid, she also knew how lazy he was. Sitting with him late at night working with him on assignments, forcing the others to help Neil on specific topics. Desmond is surprisingly good at math, Tony, another vampire who travelled from Europe to Australia, had a fascination with science and assisted Neil with his practical projects.  
They all welcomed his open arms, and they were the closest thing Neil had to a family.  
Neil looks over to the photo in the frame on his desk, Fallon standing proudly next to him as he holds his graduation certificate. He remembers Fallon wanting to get the photo processed on the same night but naturally the chemist was closed by the end of the ceremony.  
Neil adjusted incredibly well to his new life, he can only laugh at his sixteen-year-old self and the plans to run off at first sign of escape. It took only one week for Neil to stay, go to school and put up with his new family.  
Oscar grew on him as time went on, Oscar even changed, becoming less nervous, quieter and more predatory. I guess this is why Neil started to like him, he was less human and more the like the other vampires.  
His peers had learnt to leave him alone, Fallon’s boxing lessons paid off, and his cold demeanour took care of the rest. Neil strangely felt uncomfortable been surrounded by too many humans, he never felt like he was one of them. He always felt at ease whenever he comes home from school.  
Neil hears the door slowly creak open. He stops his pen from moving, hearing the quiet steps creeping up behind him. Neil smiles to himself, sensing the person creeping up, aware of the presence.  
“Nice try, Oscar,” Neil smiles and continues working on his uni assignment. Neil hears his friend loudly groan but didn't stop the vampire putting him in a headlock.  
“I was so close!’ Oscar cries, messing up Nei’s hair in the process. “How!?” he asks Neil incredulously.  
“I heard the door and your loud stomping,” Neil laughs, and Oscar lets him go. Neil watches the vampire land on his bed, still frustrated.  
“I wasn’t even stomping,” Oscar whines. “I swear I was quiet,” he continues. Neil could shake his head at his friend and return back to his paper.  
Oscar only amused himself for a short period, before getting up to hassle Neil once more.  
“Soo, me and a few others are going hunting tonight, wanna come?” Oscar asks. Neil snorts.  
“You know that’s pointless for me right now,” he reminds Oscar, but the young vampire only shrugs. “Yeah – but you can drink, and as your best friend, I must see you have fun, meet a lady or a guy – let loose for a bit, you’ve been studying non-stop.” Oscar put his hands on Neil's shoulders and shake him a little. Emphasising the importance of fun.  
Neil rolls his eyes, sighing and puts the pen down. “I’ll consider it.”  
Oscar let’s go of his shoulders and fist pumps the air. “Yes!  
“I’m going to tell the others,” Neil watches Oscar run out of the room, the door swinging behind him.  
Neil’s stomach growls in protest after many hours of study, neglecting to feed himself for so long, Neil makes his way to the kitchen upstairs.  
It is an easy day for everyone in the warehouse. Many of the vampires are lounging around – some catching up to date with the world on the television, others reading books in the back, downstairs Neil took note of the rest playing cards or board games. When there isn’t much to do, everyone takes it easy for the day. Well everyone except Fallon.  
Neil finds her pacing back and forth in the kitchen. Cigarette in her mouth, the smog slowly leaving from the end. She can’t stand slow days – for some odd reason, it makes her paranoid.  
Neil smiles to himself and wonders over to the kitchen, not many would dare to go near her when she’s like this. Fallon tends to overthink, always thinking something terrible is about to happen. Peace never settled with the leader, but it is was what makes Fallon an influential leader, to begin with, her vigilance, her passion and care.  
“Oi Neil ready to go?” Oscar races up the steps. Neil didn’t even have a chance to grab food, let alone get ready. He’s not horribly dressed either, he would put on his best shirt and brush his hair.  
“Where are you boys going?” Fallon asks Oscar. Immediately he reverts back to his timid, shy self.  
“Um – well – the guys and I – with Neil – hunting,” Oscar stumbles over his words, just able to string a sentence together. Fallon gives a sweet smile and looks over to Neil.  
“You agreed?” she asks Neil. Neil shrugs a response.  
“I thought it could be fun.”  
“Fun, oh sure and then hunters came in and kidnap you because your human, torture you to near death, I have to save your ass, and there’s cause they haven’t bothered showing up to their lessons,”Fallon's snarls at the last part, and a few of other younger vampires – including Oscar – all cower before her.  
Neil sighs and puts his hand on Fallon's shoulders. Ignoring her cold skin and gives her a wide smile.  
“Mum,” Fallon snaps her attention to him. it is undeniable how Neil feels towards this woman, how much looks up to her as a mother figure, taking him in at an awkward age of sixteen, teaching him everything about the supernatural world. “I’ll be fine, I’ll be the one looking after them in the end, no one will suspect me anyways,” he assures her. Fallon takes a deep breath.  
“I know, you are a good fighter,” she assures herself and then looking over the group of youths. “And if anything happens to him,” she marches over, grabbing Oscar by the shirt. “You’ll be wishing you ere dead,” she hisses. Oscar nods frantically.  
“We’ll look after him, I swear!” Oscar whimpers.

***

Neil stops himself for a moment. He smiles at the warm memories, he seems to be so far away not even I could reach him.  
“Nothing happened thankfully,” he chuckles softly. “Oscar wouldn’t leave my side that entire night. he was so scared that something would happen to me.” Neil takes a deep breath, raking his finger through his hair. I could tell he was holding back. He wanted to remain neutral, unemotional, a robot but the more he delved into his past, the more he begins to face the wounds he desperately tried to patch over. They healed.  
 


	33. Blog 32 - Part 6

1984

As the years went by, Neil and Oscar were inseparable – they were brothers. They went out drinking, partying, and eventually hunting. Neil graduated from Uni and decided twenty-four was the right age to be a vampire. He didn’t want any longer. Fallon was happy to turn him earlier, but Neil wanted Uni to be over.   
Both Oscar and Neil made their way back home after a long nights hunt. Neil is only three months old and from he remembers he’s considered a baby till after six months. He vaguely remembers the three months prior, just sleeping and hunting. Three days a lot out on the body, that’s why you sleep so much after the change.  
Before heading inside Neil grabs the bowl he left for the stray cat, checking on the second bowl to see if it has enough water.   
“I don’t know why you keep feeding it, animals hate us, remember?” Oscar reminds Neil, but Neil only shrugs.   
“I got to pat it a few nights ago, when it was eating,” Neil smiles, feeling victorious. Oscar rolls his eyes and lightly punches his brother in the shoulder.   
“whatever,” Oscar shrugs and opens the door, dramatically bowing. “After you lovely lady,” he sings. Neil laughs and curtsies. “Why thank you, good sir.”  
They both walk-in laughing at themselves, but they stop midway and find Fallon talking to an unknown vampire. With noticeable long brown curly hair.  
Neil stands tall, staring the stranger who in turn gives a sweet smile. Neil glares back. He doesn’t take kindly to a stranger in his home.  
“Neil,” Fallon interjects. “I would like to meet a member of our coven,” she summons. Neil walks over to the vampire, and Oscar stays in his place.   
“I take it from the other worlds?” Neil asks. Fallon nods. The stranger smiles and puts his hand out.  
“You must be Fallon’s protégé. Bellemy, a pleasure to meet you.” Neil shook his hand. As much as he hated the small gesture, he musn’t be rude to their guests from the other worlds.  
“Neil,” is all he responds, letting go of the vampire's hand. Bellemy could only shrug and continue to smile. Neil only felt more unease, knowing it is all but a mask.   
“Well, I must take my leave. I shall see you at the meeting, Fallon,” Bellamy quickly dismisses himself. We all watch him exit the building, leaving the three of us alone on the main floor.   
“Meeting?” Neil looks to Fallon. She sighs, rubbing her temple.  
“I have asked for assistance. We have a problem, a werewolf problem.” She explains. “And I need you to come with me,” She orders. Neil nods his head. No matter the situation, if Fallon has asked him personally, he will say yes.

***

Neil has always been aware of witches and their contribution to the supernatural order. They are the ones who created the pathways to the world in between. Developing a system of doors and a symbol that they and they alone can see.   
Well, that is if they give you the sight. Witches sight they call it, enabling anyone to see these symbols, making it easier to access the door.  
Fallon has an old lover or friend with benefits as she likes to call it, who happens to be a witch. They always left on good terms, allowing members of her coven to see these doors and it was Neils turn.  
He Nervously waits for the witch to arrive, hearing other’s snicker behind him as jigs his leg up and down.   
“Just ignore them,” Fallon reassure Neils. He nods, still jigging his leg.  
Everyone’s attention falls to the steel staircase, hearing small steps coming closer and closer to the top.  
A petite woman, carrying a leather handbag, wearing a long dark green dress with patched flowers sown in, all different shapes and colours. She wore a flower crown upon her long golden locks, her bright blue eyes shine like the ocean on a clear sunny day. She was – indeed stunning, but she had eyes for one person and one person only – Fallon. Neil also notices the distinct smell of marijuana.   
“Fallon!” she shouts running up to the vampire and jumping into her arms, embracing each other in a long kiss.  
“Oh get a room you two!” we hear Desmond call out, they pull away laughing to each other. Fallon puts the little witch down, she notices Neil and walks over to him, staring deep into his soul.  
“So you’re the little son I have heard so much about,” she squeals.  
Little?  
Neil looks over to Fallon who just shrugs. Neil looks back to the witch, who is rummaging through her bag, before finally pulling out a red vial.  
“Ok, just need to put this in your eyes, and you will be set,” She announces happily getting on the chair next to Neil and kneeling on it.  
Neil is hesitant at first, but he tilts his back and let the witch put the drops in his eyes. They stung when they enter, feeling like a gloopy substance, wet and tick, like glue.  
“What is this stuff made out of?” he asks, squinting his eyes shut.  
“Oh just a few herbs and some of my blood,” he hears her high pitch voice answer.  
Neil blinks the goop away but noticing one major thing. He can’t see.  
“Why can’t I see?” he asks panicked, and the room erupts with laughter.  
“Oh, don’t worry, it’s just a side effect, it takes your sight for a day,” she explains nonchalantly.  
“What! No one told me this!” Neil screams, and everyone laughs out even harder. “I swear to god when I get my vision back!” he shouts again.  
“Thanks, Cherry, how much do I owe you?” Neil hears Fallon.  
“Don’t worry about this the most amusing reaction I have seen, besides I do remember owing me a date,” Cherry responds.   
“Goddamit!” Neil yells as he knocks into the chairs, his arms flailing about and everyone on the floor losing it.   
“Oscar, go and help him,” Neil hears Fallon yelling. 

 

***  
Neil explains, he has been fighting this one pack for the last ten years. They’ve lost member over the years, with each fight, it’s getting harder to eliminate them all. Ferals are just beasts, they are easier to kill – purebreds provide a challenge to his family.   
They lost Desmond a few months back, Oscar mourns over his sire, taken the loss harder than Fallon. He closes himself off from the others, only to be opening up to Neil slowly once more.   
Neil remembers the words Fallon gave him when they first lost a member in this fight five years ago. We are immortal, but we cannot escape death, and when it is finally time for death to take us, the ones who remain grieve, taking the loss harder than humans. We all believe we can escape death and stay in the perfect state of existence, but that is not always the case. Hunters and wolves are aware of this, cruelly leaving one member alive to deal with the loss, that is when death is genuinely desired by vampires. They’re reasons to live – disappear.   
“Have some vampires ever continue living after losing everything,” Neil asks his mother, looking for a shred of hope.   
“There are a rare few, but it takes a lot of will to be pulled back up. Syrus is one of them.” She explains. This information didn't sit well with Neil. He wanted to protect his family at all costs. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing all of them.   
“Hey, don’t worry.” Fallon grips Neil into a bear hug. “We’ll be fine, I promise,” she smiles. Neil wanted to believe her words, but something in the pit of his stomach says otherwise. 

***

“My gut feeling was right,” Neil murmurs. “They attacked our home a week later, no matter how well we fought, they outnumbered us,” Neil’s fists clench as he finishes his last word. A growl rises in his chest, fangs bared, his eyes are distant, far away, facing an imaginary opponent.


	34. Blog 33 - Part 7

Fallon and Neil slowly make their way home after a successful hunt. It’s common for a childe and their sire to hunt together, it strengthens the bond between them. They laugh and boast who is the better boxer or who was the fastest runner. Neil saw it as healthy competition, pushing each other to stronger.   
Their laughter dies down, and they are welcomed to the quiet city, it has gotten busier over the years since Fallon arrived, she enjoyed the peace from time to time. Cars pass them by, distant shouts can be heard from one of the apartments inside, drunken scrawler, no doubt.   
Fallon hooks her arm over Neil’s shoulder and gives a light squeeze.   
“You know I’m proud of you,” she murmurs. “You’ve come a long way since we first met and I couldn’t be more proud,” She smiles at him. Neil felt a swelter of pride rise within his chest, he could feel the tears build up behind his eyes, looking away just not so show a moment of weakness.   
It was so unexpected, he was used to her praise, but this was out of the blue.   
“Neil,” Fallon became concerned from his lack of eye contact.   
“I’m ok,” he laughs.  
“For a second, I thought you were crying,” she teases.  
“Me? Never!” he retorts. They both laugh and return to a peaceful silence before Fallon broke it once more.   
“There is one more thing, something I have been meaning to ask you – well more like say but hope you take it on,” Fallon rambles, thus making the young vampire confused.  
“What is it?” he asks her with a child-like curiosity.  
“If and I’m just saying if, not like it will happen, but I want you to take over, look after the city, the coven, all of it,” Fallon proposes. Neil’s smile disappears.  
“Where will you be?” he asks her with urgency.  
“In Hawaii hopefully, taking a break,” She chuckles. Neil breathes a sigh of relief, but Fallon stops them both, as she leaves her hand on his shoulder. “But I may not be around either. With these mutts, anything can happen,” she urges. “I just want you to know that I’m always proud, and I know you will make a great leader,” She pulls Neil into a tight grip hug. Neil holds onto her tight, afraid to let his mother go.  
Neil sniffles a little as he let’s go. He catches the distinct smell of smoke, he looks to the direction they were heading. Black thick smoke rises into the murky blue sky.  
Both Fallon and Neil race back home, praying to some being out there, that it wasn’t their home.  
The warehouse burned in a fiery blaze, a pack of werewolves stand there, half of the pack holding a vampire in the capture. Werewolves are weak as humans in their human form, but it makes up for their control over their shifting.  
Bodies lay strewn on the ground. Unknown of the waiting danger outside as they escaped the burning blaze.  
Neil recognises the vampire in their grasp. Oscar thrashes about, snarling insults at all of them, kicking and screaming for them to let him go.   
Rage burns within Neil, feeling his canines lengthen and his hands sharpen like claws. They were outnumbered, and he knew that, but he couldn't leave his brother behind. He had to save him, he had to save someone he cares about.   
The other half of the pack shifted into their forms, charging at the two vampires. Fallon was quicker to react, weaving through the pack, using her sharpened claws and slice into their soft flesh. Aiming for the jugulars as she swiftly cuts through them. Neil was struck down, fighting back the giant beast on top of him. One werewolf is easy enough to handle, but a whole pack is another story. Kicking the giant beast off and snapping its neck, Neil was quickly tackled to the ground one more. He grew more impatient with each dog he faced. He wanted this fight to be over, and he wanted it done now. Neil rips the heart out from the other, it’s snapping jaws missing his face as he does so, lucky to be alive against these mutts.   
Neil charges for Oscar, getting closer with each step, with Fallon by his side, dodging the dogs the come at them, Fallon skillfully slicing them as they charge. There is a chance to save him.  
The leader, growing impatient of his packs idiocy and lack of teamwork, he takes matters into his own hands. His right hand transform into sharp black claws, thick brown fur growing all over his arm up to his elbow. It was abnormally larger than his left, more muscular as well. The leader stalks over to Oscar, a wicked grin forming on his face as he does.   
NO!  
Neil desperately pushes himself to run faster, throwing any werwolf that dares to tackle him to the ground.   
Its moments like these when the world around you slows, every detail leading up to this moment can be seen clearly with an open eye, and no matter how fast you think you were going, the universe wants to be cruel.  
The leader tore into Oscar’s chest, blood spills from his mouth as the leader grips onto his hearts and rips it out from him. Oscar’s body limps in his captor's arms. Neil faltered, falling to his knees as he watches his brother be slaughtered by these mongrels.   
His own chest aches as if his own heart was ripped from him. Everything in Neil just shuts off, his mind offline, his body shakes uncontrollably, his lips quiver as he leaves his mouth hanging as he stares at the limp body.   
They have lost so much, everyone in his life his dropping one by one.   
“Neil!” Fallon screams his name.   
Neil was tossed aside before he had a chance to snap himself back into reality. His skin scraping against the hard concrete. He stumbles getting on to hands and knees, he hisses from the sharp pain, watching his palms heal.   
Neil looks up to where he was. This moment is ten times worse than watching Oscar die before his eyes.   
No, no, please no.  
Fallon is barely holding on, her chest was torn through, blood flowing like a waterfall. The muscular dogs arm tearing into the back of her spine, destroying her bones in her torso and tear out of her through her rib cage. It’s large claws just missing the heart, blood coated its fur and clawed hand. Fallon weakly looks at Neil with a small smile.   
“No,” he squeaks.   
“love, – you.” The werewolf widens its massive jaws, tearing his Fallon’s head off just as she finishes her last words.   
Neil numbly sat there as he watches his entire world came crashing down upon him. He just stares numbly at the bodies of his loved ones, the home he had built his life in, burning to ashes. All he has treasured over the years is now, but dust in the wind and his memories is the only proof they existed.   
Neil no longer saw the point in fighting anymore, what he held dear is now gone, what pointing is there. He can only hope these dogs have a shred of decency and finish him off quickly.   
Neil crumbles to the ground, weeping, tears leak from his eyes, his chest tight, feeling as he was about to explode.   
Gone – all of it – everyone – no – please – don’t leave me.  
A pair of leather shoes come into view. Neil looks up, face to face with the grinning leader of the pack. Like the mad man he is, he just laughs at Neil and clicks his fingers. The pack descends on Neil. Tearing into flesh, Neil didn’t scream, he didn’t bed or cry. He was numb.  
“Make sure he survives boys, death for this one is mercy.”

***

I take a shaky breath myself. Neil looked like he was on the brink, ready to collapse again and pick the pieces he desperately tries to hold together with crazy glue and tape. His whole world shattered before him.   
“Nathaniel and Brooklyn found me a day later,” his voice cracks but he clears his throat before continuing. “I hated them at first, hated that they saved me, forced me to live. I never – tried – I just waited instead, hoping I would draw enough attention to myself maybe a hunter would come and kill me instead.”   
Neil has been staring at the table ever since we started this conversation. The afternoon light is gone, and we are greeted by the early evening sky. Early spring settling into the chilly nights.   
“With Brooklyn’s persistent – ‘nagging’ – Nathaniel's impressive – ‘speeches’.”  
Nathaniel can give legendary speeches of encouragement and valour, it can lift anyone’s morale up, he delivers them to Brooklyn quite a far bit – well when he wants to get his own way – Nathaniel should have been a politician., not gonna lie.  
“They grew on me, I stayed, I tolerated life.” Finally, Neil looks at me. It’s the rare moment to see him this vulnerable, baring his soul. It makes sense now, all of it. His past is keeping him back.  
“I don’t want to get close, I don’t want my past to repeat itself.” Tears well up in Neil’s eyes, bursting the barrier and trickling down his cheeks. “This is why I keep myself closed up, I don’t want to lose them, I don’t want to go through it all over again. I’m afraid that if I allow myself a moment of happiness, they will take it away from me again,” Neil sniffles, shaking like a leaf in a tornado.   
“Damnit,” he hisses, rubbing his eyes vigorously. “How do you do this to me,” he snarls. The sweet, vulnerable Neils cowers back into his hardened shell. “I never told Brooklyn or Nathaniel, and yet I am spilling my guts to you. Do you know how frustrating that is,” he snarls baring his fangs to me? I stayed silent through his entire rant, finally understanding where his frustration is coming from.  
I pick up my laptop, stand up from the table and remained eye contact with the sniffling vampire.  
“I don’t know what sparked it, I don’t know why I am the cause – but I can say, a deal is a deal,” Neil relaxes, and numbly stares at me in shock. “You opened up just so you can get rid of me, ensuring your sullen existence remains intact. I know you want to be happy again, but your fear consumes to the point you would get rid of it yourself.” I give Neil a sad smile and lean forward, my lips touching his cold forehead. “Thanks for letting me stay for a while,” I murmur, pulling away and walking back inside.  
 


	35. Blog 34

   
Blog 34

‘I have been gone for a while. I never expected to receive so many messages and prayers for my well being. I am sorry, my dear readers, I am sorry for been gone for too long. I didn't mean to disappear on you all for the last three months.   
I should explain, but I can’t keep this blog going for much longer. I will keep this up for anyone who stumbles upon it, but I will have to change names, once I have finished writing it. Forgive me.’

I grab the final pieces of clothing, carefully packing them in a duffle bag. I notice the hunting knife Brooklyn gave me. Sitting on my bedside table. I pick it up and hide the blade in the back of my pants. I can’t be too careful, the streets are filled with dangerous creatures.   
A lump leans against me. Atem has been a great help, jumping in whenever I walk. Purring happily and putting his golden cat hair all over my black clothes.   
I look back to my little closet, loudly sighing over the dresses Nathaniel had purchased for me. Much to my protests, he always insists. I wanted to bring one with me, but one dress can take up half of the bag.  
I close the door with a heavy heart. I look to the set of draws and grab the photo of, my dad.   
I wonder what he would say to all of this? Vampires? Are you on drugs? No, dad.  
I laugh at my own internal monologue and put the photo inside the bag. My phone vibrates in my back pocket, taking it out, I read the message sent to me.  
‘So, I was thinking about lots of pizza and movie tonight, you in?’ Brooklyn. Thanks to my assistance, he had learned the way of the millennial. I desperately wanted to reply, wanted to eat pizza and binge watch movies all night.  
Brooklyn has obtained a particular taste for human food, thanks to me. Much to Nathaniel's disgust, always reminding Brooklyn that it does nothing for him.   
I slide open the phone, I still giggle at the chosen profile pic for Brooklyn. Discovering the camera and explaining selfies. Making the worse face possible and sending them all to me.   
Plus photos of plants, Brooklyn likes to keep me updated with his garden when I’m at work.   
His earlier photos were of the couch, his beard at one point, his foot in another. He didn’t actually realise he was sending them to me at first.   
Nathaniel still stubborn, hopeless to manage his own, he had lost it on a few occasion in this apartment. Asking Brooklyn to call it and finally giving in to accepting help. Both Brooklyn and Nathaniel are learning off each other. Two happy dummies.   
I finally reply, lying that I had a shift on tonight.   
Atem is a smart cat, he knows something is wrong. Brushing up against my legs, trilling to get my attention. Those beautiful blue eyes staring into mine.   
Slowly zipping the duffle bag, I look back to the writer’s desk Nathaniel had given me. I smile warmly at the large wooden desk, adorned with pop vinyl and pokemon plushies.   
Nathaniel would be happy to get rid of the nick-nacks.   
I look to the wall planter, the peace lilies finally flowering their beautiful white flowers, I know Brooklyn would adore them, he will take good care of them when I’m gone.   
Atem rubs against my legs again, meowing loudly. I smile at the little kitty, picking him up, patting him. I begin to rock back and forth like any mother would do for their baby.   
Atem happily purrs in my arms, giving me a lovingly look with his sleepy eyes.   
Our precious moments were cut short by the knocking on my door. Neil slowly opens the old oak door, giving a weak smile he nods.   
I take a deep breath in and kiss Atem on the forehead and placed him on the hardwood floor below. I grab my bag and pulling it over my shoulder. I walk over to Neil, gently grabbing his arm with a small smile of my own.  
“Look after Atem for me, ok.” Neil nods his head. We both look down to the said cat, who is rubbing against both our legs. Neil chuckles and picks the cat up, Atem purrs loudly in his arms. “Same goes for you Atem,” I whisper patting his head one last time.   
I step away from them both and walk out of my old bedroom. I slowly made my way to the living room, reminiscing one last time.  
I remember the bickering between Nathaniel and me, the long talks in the garden with Brooklyn, the freak summer storms, Brooklyn and Nathaniel having a screaming match about the wet trail Brooklyn leaves behind. The constant look of disgust Nathaniel gives whenever I cook, no matter how beautiful the presentation is. The advice Brooklyn gives to life situations, Nathaniels critiquing to better my writing. The endless cups of teas provided to me whenever I am near Nathaniel, the endless questions from Brooklyn regarding our slang and the endless bickering between all them.   
I’ve come along way with these idiots.   
This is home, this is my family, as much as I hate leaving it. I know I had a great time here.   
With one final sigh, I slowly make my way to the large oak door. I turn back to Atem and Neil, with a final smile. I open the door, saying goodbye one last time.


	36. Blog 35

‘For this chapter, I’m going to write what happened after I left. Brooklyn and Nathaniel filled me in on this.  
So please cue rage.’

It was late since Brooklyn and Nathaniel had returned home. Both exhausted from the menial tasks they had been given out the past week. Brooklyn is ready to throw Nathaniel into the river for nominating him to take care of the more dangerous jobs. Nathaniel can feel Brooklyn’s steely gaze as they walk in, shivers went down Nathaniel’s spine.  
Nathaniel contemplated if he had enough energy to get away from Brooklyn’s rage and hide in the confinements of his little tower above. With a good book, and a cup of tea.   
Nathaniel gives a lazy sigh and heads for the kettle.   
“Valeria!” he calls, but there is no answer.  
“She said something about work earlier,” Brooklyn murmured, sitting on the leather couch, glued to the phone. Nathaniel rolls his eyes. Disgusted that his old friend is stuck to that ridiculous contraption.  
“When will she back?” he asks Brooklyn while grabbing a mug from the cupboard. Nathaniel secretly adores this mug, not because Valeria went to all the effort in getting him something but how it sums Nathaniel perfectly. ‘tea makes me happy, you not so much.’  
Something he greatly approves.   
“Uh – she didn’t say,” Brooklyn looks back to Nathaniel, scratching his beard with a scowl on his face. “She never mentioned anything,” Brooklyn murmurs.   
The door to Neil’s room slowly creaks open. Neil pushes the door open slowly, staring at his two vampiric roommates. They quickly noticed Neils terrified off Standish expression. He’s never petrified unless he knew how much he fucked up and for living with them for so long. They both knew he fucked up and bad.   
“What did you do,” Brooklyn growls quickly to get on his feet and slam Neil into the wall. The plasterboard cracks as he hits his head, leaving a huge indent.  
Dust scatters around Neil’s head. Brooklyn fangs long and sharp, threatening to come to close Neil’s throat. His blood will do nothing for Brooklyn other than hurting Neil like a bitch.  
“She isn’t coming back,” Neil whispers, a little shaky in response. Brooklyn snarls and throws Neil back into the wall, causing more damage.  
“What – did – you – do?” Brooklyn is at his breaking point. He’s had enough, his patience with Neil had been growing thin for so long, forgiving him on many occasions, respecting his own wishes but it comes to them. To Nathaniel, to Brooklyn, it’s nothing but double standards with Neil.   
Neil removes eye contact from Brooklyn, unable to handle his intense piercing gaze into Neil’s soul.  
“She left,” Neil whispers. His own words hurt him more than it did to Brooklyn. The gaping hole in his chest only seemed to grow, it stilled over the years, numbing himself to the pain, but now it has started to ache again.  
“Left, left! What do you mean left!” Brooklyn screams in Neil’s ear.  
“We made a deal, She’s just holding up the end of her bargain,” Brooklyn is shaking with rage by this point.   
Neil waited for the screams, he waited for Brooklyn to throw a fist at him and beat him to a bloody pulp. But he did something unexpected.   
He let Neil go, stalk over to the leather couch, grabbing his phone and nod to Nathaniel. Nathaniel nods back, understanding the silent conversation with his friend.  
“By the time we come home with Valeria, I want you out,” Brooklyn says calmly, still shaking with rage.   
Neil knows he means it, Neil knows he really fucked up. What he desperately try to keep hold of the life he had messily repaired for himself, just crumbles away in one night.   
This is what he wants, right? He wants to be alone, secluded, cut off? Unfeeling, unemotional so he may never have to experience the pain he went through again? This shouldn’t bother him, this shouldn’t be an issue, Neil should be fine leaving them both – but he isn’t.   
Neil broke the promise he made himself from the very beginning, don’t get attached.   
“I’ll go to the restaurant, you see if she went to the closest station,” Brooklyn begins a plan of action, watching Nathaniel pour his tea into a keep cup.   
Music begins to play in the quiet apartment. Neil recognises the music, it’s that annoying pop-punk band that she adores. He couldn’t remember the name, but he knows it’s relating to something about pancakes. Stacks, stackers, shorts? He can’t remember. But he knows it’s her calling.  
Brooklyn takes his phone out of his pocket, quickly answering it with a barrage of questions.  
He stops, he growls, fangs bared, useless for the other person on the phone.   
“Let her go.”  
 


	37. Blog 36

‘I may be making these shorter, but it’s easier to break them up in chapters. I am going to write off to what happens to me now.

I stand in the centre of the train station, watching the screen quickly flash the rostered times and locations. I try to remember which train takes me to the shopping centre with the old heritage shot tower. Interesting how they built a shopping centre around it, better than destroying it in my own opinion.  
I sigh and look at my phone, hoping the internet will provide the answers I need. I looked around, trying to find a safe place to stand. I felt awkward been out in the open with judgemental eyes watching me, as I am trying to understand the complicated train line.  
It could possibly be written in another language that’s how much trouble I am having. I find an empty corner near the entrance of a store. Out of everyone’s way, I begin to look up the destination I desire. I remember an old place I can rent for cheap and still be able to keep my job.  
“Valeria?” I frown hearing the voice calling my name, I don’t recognise this voice.   
I look up from my phone and by a familiar gentleman, perfectly styled blonde hair, slicked back with too much product. White dress pants and buttoned-up shirt, too formal for a standard-setting but underdressed for a wedding. The gentleman’s smile only grows, his hand slowly morphs and shifts. Large talons and fur begin to grow, his arm becomes more muscular.  
His eyes flash yellow for a second and return to a normal green.  
“Cedric, I presume,” I swallow.   
“You remember me, so sweet!” he sings. “and here I was beginning to think that I was just another mutt to you,” he chuckles, his slowly shifting make to normal.  
“What do you want?” I hiss.  
“Cutting to the chase, very well. I am not into charade like you vampires,” he huffs, clicking his fingers.   
Two other bulky werewolves come up beside me. Both of their hands morph their sharp talons, ready to slice into me if I make any sudden movements. “I want you to come with me, and tell me what you’re little friends are planning,” he grins.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” I growl. Cedric throws his head back and laughs.   
“Oh, I think you do,” he chuckles and grabs his phone out of his pocket. “Let’s see,” he hums reading over the text. “Here we are; ‘The meeting began shortly after – I won’t bore anyone with the details, but the universe is more vast than I thought.’ Sound familiar?” I turn to ice. Hearing him mimics the inner workings of my mind, as I write it out on screen. Those are my words, my writing, my blog. Cedric is tickled pink with himself by this point, putting the phone back in his pocket with a smug smile. “I do love what you have written, and the love you have for those boys but I am flattered you put me in your little life. I was beginning to feel left out,”  
I’m left speechless, I didn’t know what to say. I never expected my blog to get me in trouble. I never expected them to find it, to read it, I just thought it was harmless, nothing would come of it, just a blog to talk about my inner thoughts and experiences.   
Cedric leans closer to my face our noses, almost touching by this point. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you – that you should never put your personal details on the internet?” Cedric's snickers, pulling away and nodding to his comrades.  
“Let’s go,” he commands. His lackeys push me forward, I move with them, looking around the station, everyone doesn't seem to notice the suspicion of three guys slowly escorting a young woman out of the station.  
They want to be normal, huh? Let’s give ‘em hell.  
As soon as I am outside on the street, I make my move throwing my duffle bag at one of the guards, and swiftly dodging the other, I make a run for it. I didn't care by this point, pushing people out of the way, running as fast as I could. The adrenaline kicking in, giving me the energy I needed to run from these dogs.   
People watched in a confused daze, not knowing if they should step in and help or worry for their own safety. There are so many people here, they could easily be outnumbered but whether they care to cause mayhem, just by shifting – is another story. To keep the secret or let the world know, it’s their choice.   
Don’t go to alleyways, don’t go to alleyways!  
I chant in my head over and over looking for any open street with enough people. My heart leapt out of my chest, one guard came into view, I turn back and see the other prowling towards me.  
The only way out is the street. I look to the incoming traffic, and it’s a way to close for my liking. I won’t make the other side safely.   
This isn’t going well for me.   
“Not bad,” I hear Cedric's voice behind me. “You got the balls to run,” Cedric drops my bag onto the ground. “But I’m afraid that’s just going to get you killed.” He smirks.   
I remember the painful knock to my head, my legs failing me, I remember falling and everything going black. 

‘You think people would make a fuss about this sort of thing. Try to do something. I guess I’ll never really know what’s going through people’s heads.’

My head painfully pounds against my skull as I slowly wake from my induced coma. My neck is stiff, it aches with any sudden movement. I tug on my arms, noticing the rope tied around me.   
It’s dark, and I can barely see other than moons light shining from an open window. How typical.  
I give this Air B&B a zero-point one-star rating.   
“Good to see your awake,” Cedric's voice lingers in the darkness. “Comfy?” I hear him chuckle.  
“Could have used a pillow,” I murmur. Cedric laughs linger longer in the darkness.   
“Oh don’t worry, I plan to make your stay, very special.”  
I glare into the darkness, feeling the rage bubbling beneath me.   
I won’t let him get away with this!


	38. Blog 37

It’s late, my phone is gone, I’m still tied to a chair, my eyes finally adjusted to the darkness. I’m in some old warehouse, I can tell the distinct smell of salt in the air, close the ocean, I must be in a port nearby.  
The metal tin wall looked to be rusting away from the salty air, old drums lay askew around the empty space, chains dangle around the beams of the warehouse, they sway in the light ocean breeze. They’re clatter and fill the empty void of the warehouse.   
Bad guys and warehouses, what up with bad guys and warehouses?  
I sigh to myself, trying to tug away at the ropes wrapped around my arms. I could jump the chair a little, I could feel the knife sticking into my back. At least they haven’t found it, but I have no chance of using it!  
I rock back and forth, trying to gain some momentum. The wood clacks loudly against the concrete floor. The werewolves could jump out of the shadows, with the amount of noise I am making, I am surprised they haven’t shown up yet.   
I am finally to stand on my own two feet, the weight of the chair, holding me down, I am in a very awkward position. Mt rear end in the air, my legs only able to part themselves into a shuffle.  
I now know what a tortoise feels like.  
Scuttling across the warehouse, I search for broken glass or metal, anything to cut these ropes off. An old rusted barrel comes to view, it’s sharp rusted edges look perfect for cutting any piece of rope. Now I can only hope it is not to get tetanus. Leaning to the left, I try to balance the heavy chair on my back. Just leaning to the left is already making me lose balance. I can understand why the tortoise has a hard time getting back up.   
I am close to the side of the sharp barrel, just need to shift back and forth and cut into the rope. Unfortunately, as I try to slice the rope the barrel fall to the ground, with a loud clank against the floor, it bounces a bit and rolls into the dark abyss.  
I let out a frustrated groan.   
“Give me a break!” I yell into the abyss.   
“Karma is a bitch, isn’t it?” Cedric's voice chuckles into the darkness. I shuffle around looking for the werewolf.  
Vampire vision would be good right now.  
I felt a pair of strong arms grab me and force me to sit back down no the chair. I look up and glare at the werewolves lackey.  
“I would tempt karma if these ropes weren’t in the way,” I hiss.  
“Then please, let me,” Cedric steps out of the shadows, holding a knife slowly taking his time to approach me. With a wide smile, cuts the rope. Free from the chair, I quickly get up to my feet, but his lackey was quick to sit me down. “Sorry, but you’re not going anywhere,” he giggles. “We have some distinguished guests, and I want you to be here.” My mind goes blank, my heart rate increases. Its like winter has frozen every cell in my body, I am stiff as a tree stump.   
He can’t mean . . .   
“If you hurt them, I swear to god,” I hiss, trying to get up from the chair but to only be pinned back down again.   
“Oh, we are going to do more than that,” he gloats. I clench my jaw together as rage begins to bubble over.  
“And – what are you planning to do exactly?” I recognise the British voice anywhere. My heart stops another second as three figures approach from the shadows.   
Brooklyn fangs and claws are sharp and bared, ready for the battle. Rage seethed from him, you could feel it filling the empty warehouse.   
Neil is sombre as usual, but something lurks beneath his cold eyes, something resembling emotion, burning away deep inside. He’s scared. Will he relive the same tragedy?  
Nathaniel remained composed, compared to the other two, he stands tall before the werewolves, even approaching them.  
“Nathaniel, I take it?” Cedric asks. “I recognise the stache, your little human has been writing about,” Cedrics chuckles and turns back to me with a wink.  
“What is he talking about?” Neil snaps, his eyes boring into mine.  
“Oh that’s right, you don’t know.” Cedric waltzes over to me, putting his rough hands on my shoulders. “You know she’s been writing this cute little blog about her life and the crazy vampire roommates. it’s adorable really, you should read it sometime.”  
“You didn’t?” Nathaniel asks, sounding disappointed. I felt like a child getting in trouble with the teacher, cheating on a math test. I look away from their judgemental gaze, staring at my feet.  
“I didn’t expect it to get us in so much trouble, I just – I just needed to tell someone, I – fuck. I’m sorry.” My voice falters to whisper, my heart only breaks in two. I feel so guilty, I’ve condemned them, I did this, I caused all of this, with this stupid blog.   
“It doesn’t matter,” Neil’s voice breaks the silence. “Whether she wrote the blog or not, you would have held her captive anyway,” I hear Cedric giggle.  
“You are correct. But it makes things a little easier,” Cedric humours. “She’s one of you, I can’t let you all survive,” he hisses.  
“We can’t take you all on by ourselves,” Nathaniel steps into the conversation. “But we can make a deal.”  
“Oooo a barter? You really must care about her,” Cedrics teases, forcing my head up and to look at the three vampires.   
“Of course we do,” Nathaniel growl, his canines bared.   
“She’s our family,” Brooklyn finishes the sentence standing beside Nathaniel. Neil stays behind them, a war battling within himself. Should he fight with them, does he want this to happen, does he really care?  
Cedric’s laughter loudly echoes within the warehouse, as far as cartoon villains go, he takes the cake.   
“Oh that’s cute, but I’m not interested in making a deal anyways,” Cedric grabs the hair at the back of my head. I bite back the yelp, not wanting to give this guy any pleasure. Cedric throws me to the ground, my face just at Nathaniel’s beautiful leather shoes and thongs – Brooklyn wore thongs to a battlefield.

‘short disclaimer, I released a thong is a different meaning in some countries. They’re sandals in America and jandals in New Zealand. We call them thongs. Back to the story.’

“I just needed bait, so I can kill you all,” Cedric finishes. Snapping his fingers and the pack descends upon us all.   
My jaw hangs open. Watching the three vampires face off against a pack of werewolves and their leader hiding behind his underlings. They all snap their teeth, growl at the lanky vampires. Well, Brooklyn is the only one that isn’s lanky well built, but that’s not the point.  
I don’t understand how they can face against these monsters – how can they put their lives on the line - for me?  
Neil is quick to move, his own hands begin to change, claws growing to from his fingertips, fangs bared, protruding from his gums. Neil lets out a feral scream, slicing the attacking werewolf in the abdomen, blood pools from the creature's wound   
Brooklyn shows off his impressive strength, holding one of the beasts bare with his bare hands.   
Nathaniel lifts me to my feet and pushes me away in time as wolf pounces on top of him.   
“Valeria get out of here, now!” Nathaniel screams, struggling against the beast, its teeth nearly missing his head.   
I’m frozen as I watch the disaster unfold. I wanted to help, I wanted to fight back.   
A loud howl echo with the tin building, I cover my ears as it bleeds into my eardrums.   
Brooklyn managed to kill a few alongside Neil but are struggling to cope with the large numbers, they are thrown across the warehouse, Brooklyn knocking into me. We are sent flying, falling onto the concrete ground.   
I desperately gasp for air as it is knocked out of me. Neil is unconscious, and Brooklyn is getting back up but to be thrown again, and again. Nathaniels was successful in taking a dog on alone but suffered severe injury. Nathaniel quickly limps over to Neil, shaking him awake. Brooklyn is thrown back again, struggling to get up. Neil is jolted awake by Nathaniel, scrambling to gain control of his limbs. They begin to circle.   
“Hmm, I think I remember you,” Cedric taunts as he begins to stalk closer. “My father mentioned slaughtering an entire coven of vampires in the early eighties. Left only one alive,” he continues to smile.  
Neil snarls, baring his fangs, getting up to his feet and charging at the leader head-on.   
Cedric was too quick, catching Neil by the throat he struggles to get out of the dogs transformed hand.  
“Fuck you,” Neil gasps. Cedric only smiles and throws Neil back, clashing into Brooklyn and Nathaniel.   
“Time to die,” Cedric says in a sing-song voice.   
No  
I get to my feet.  
They can’t.  
I start running. My heart is pounding, adrenaline coursing through my veins.   
They lie there on the ground, struggling to get back up. Cedric draws closer to them, a wicked smile grows with each step. His teeth seem to sharpen – the excitement for the kill is upon him.  
Niel looks up, his eyes widen, watching me run to the battlefield.  
“Don’t – Valeria – stop.”  
I ignore his weak protests and stand before the werewolf pack, my arms stretched out, trying to shield the boys as much as possible.   
Cedric and his pack stop, laughter erupts within the empty space of the warehouse, echoing. Taunting me as I stand tall before them.  
“And what are you going to do?” Cedric mocks. “You’re just a little human, how can you possibly stop us?” he growls, teeth sharp and bare.   
“I’m not going to let you hurt my family,” I hiss. Feeling a strange sensation erupts in my chest.   
A piece that has been missing for so long, a part that I didn’t know I needed till now.  
It’s like a tidal wave washing over me, the urge to protect them, like a beast ready to break out with such ferocity – I am prepared to kill anything that hurts them.  
They all laugh at me again. Cedric is practically unable to control himself – he’s laughing so hard, he’s doubling over.  
“You’re family?” he continues to laugh. “You’re joking, right. They’ll kill you as soon as they have the chance.”  
“You’re wrong.” I take a step forward, letting my arms fall to their sides.  
They all stop, slowly it dies down.   
Cedric walks up to my face, our noses nearly touching. I barely move an inch, my eyes locking with his. I don’t flinch as we menacingly stare into each other.  
“Someone once told me, a vampires loyalty is the best kind of loyalty.”  
Cedrick tsks and steps back, his wolfish smile returning once more.   
“And what makes you different?” he asks me. I break away from his eyes, noticing his hand transform. Sharp talons and fur, slowly grow his muscles morph and become bulky.   
Cedric – thankfully too cocky to notice my own hand, slowly snaking its way to the back of my pants. Grasping the ivory handle, clenching it tightly in my fist.  
“Well – go on – what makes you different?” he taunts me further, his face near mine once more. Finally, in arms reach.  
I smile at the werewolf.   
“Fuck you, that's how.”  
I swing my arm forward the knife sticking it deeply into Cedric's throat. Blood sprays from the artery, coating his body and the floor space around him.   
With little strength he had, I was too slow from his transformed hand.   
I felt them tear into my stomach, organs pulled from the gut, blood pooling like a flowing waterfall. I take a step back, and then I stumble, my legs finally give way  
“Fuck!” I hear Neil cry out, I land into his cold arms. Saving me from the harsh concrete instead.  
“You idiot, do you have any idea,” he cuts himself off, biting his tongue. He begins to shake – eyes wide like a deer in headlights.   
Cedric’s pack howl, echoing throughout, I’m sure all of Melbourne can hear them.  
“Oh, shut up,” I recognise the voice.   
Bellemy and a bunch of other vampires come in, surrounding the pack. He looks to Neil and me, giving a small smile. “Got your message, couldn’t wait – could you?” he chuckles.  
“Well it doesn’t matter, we’re here now. “ Bellemy winks at the both of us. “Get her out here,” Bellemy points to the exit. “All right, everyone, let’s kill these mutts.”  
Neil finally snaps out his daze, quickly picking me up and running from the battlefield.  
I take deep breathes, they feel hollow and useless. I can’t seem to find the strength to keep my eyes open.  
“Hey – hey, come on – stay awake – your going to be ok,” Neil props my head with his arm, holding me close to his body. “You should have – you – god damn it!” he screams. “Why did you do that? You should have just run. Fuck!” Neil’s eyes begin to well up with tears. Angry – sad – frustration – they all swirl and mix around him, like a deadly cocktail. “I could have lost you,” he sobs. “I can’t lose anyone else, not to them, not again. Not when I -.” He chokes. “ I love Nathaniel, I love Brooklyn – they're my brothers, they took me in, and I could have lost them, I could have lost them – and I could have lost you. Fuck, I love you – I love who you are, I love your quirks, your inability to socialise, fuck I love everything about you. You were so brave to stand against them,” Neil cries.   
The armour we have been chipping away for months – years, finally broke. All the emotions Neil has kept inside finally pour from him like Niagra falls.   
I shakily reached up and touched his cheek, wiping away the tear. His body no longer felt cold to me.  
“Took ya long enough” I smile. Neil half laughs, half sobs. He needed us, he always did.  
“I’m sorry, god, I’m so sorry,” he cries, leaning his forehead against mine and is shaking by this point. Neil swallows, sucking in air and nods. “It’s going to hurt, but it’s the only way,” he whispers in my ear.  
Niel bites into his wrist, taking long draws from his wound. Holding the blood in his mouth and connecting our lips together. Neil opens my mouth wide enough and brings his blood in. It’s sweet like I expected. I weakly swallow the blood, feeling it slide down my throat.   
From an outsiders perspective, they would have been seen romantic. Me – needs to be less bloody but oh well.   
Feeling it sliding down and burn in my stomach, it felt like little sowing needles piercing my skin and sowing it back together.   
Darkness begins to consume me, the last thing I see is Neils mouth moving, but no sound is coming out.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cue all spectrums of emotions*  
> Gosh, I don't know what to say but FINALLY. Neil is such a stubborn boy. I had planned to set these two up from the beginning. I loved reading all your comments and wishes and wanting to say - yes they will but that will ruin the story XD   
> There will be more after this chap, so don't worry. ;)


	39. Blog 38

‘Um, surprise? It’s a lot to take in. I’m still adjusting to the whole thing myself. It’s weird not being able to eat anymore. And I sleep all the time, it sucks. All I do is eat and then sleep. Thankfully it only lasts for six months. And I feel like more myself each day. I felt like a child, or I was a child. Apparently, the three days really exhausts the mind and body, a drastic change to happen in a short period, you sleep a lot more afterwards. You can’t control your hunger, and then at three months, you are taught restraint. Your adult mind is literally like a child's mind. You had to be minded, you were shyer around other vampires, you hide behind your sire and look for their protection during that time. It’s weird. I would feel like myself, but then I wasn’t.   
Oh well, that’s enough rambling on my end. I’ll get back the story.

Burning. Everything is burning. It feels like every fibre of my burning is on fire. Flickering throughout my nerves, a dull ache thuds in my upper jaw.   
I could hear two heartbeats, one slower than the other, muffled voices, slowly sounding more evident, as I begin to regain consciousness.   
“You need eat,” I hear the familiar British accent.  
“I know,” the croaky voice replied. “But I want to be here when she wakes up,” the voice continues, and the other sighs loudly.  
“Very well, I’ll bring a bag in,” their feet thud lightly against the hardwood floors.   
“Nathaniel,” he replies in a hum. “Thank you for everything.” the voice whispers.  
The door creaks open and closes once more. I take a deep breath, my lungs feel hollow, the air was unnecessary. Everything smelt weird but familiar and a little off.   
I shift a little, my foot moving and lightly bumping into something furry.   
Atem.  
Atem trills a little, a smile breaks out on my face. Finally getting some motor functions back.  
“Hey,” I hear the same voice whispered.  
I open my eyes are little, squinting a little. Everything is so bright, so clear, no single ray of light is in the room. Is this what night vision is like?   
This isn’t my room.  
I look at Neil, his dark grey eyes staring into mine. I frown a little, feeling like I just got hit by a train, on fire and getting over the flu at the same time.   
I turn to my side, making myself more comfortable in Neil’s bed.   
“Hey yourself,” my voice croaks. I clear it but feel the horrible stabbing pain.   
“Hungry?” he asks me. I think about it for a second. Puttin two and two together. Firey burning pain throughout the body is also hunger. Oh goody.  
Atem walks over from the end of the bed, purring loudly as he can and sits himself in between Neil and I. he rubs his head, against my hand, demanding to be petted.   
I sniff the air one more time. The off smell is Atem. I breathe a sigh of relief. Excellent I don’t see Atem as food.  
I pet the cat, noticing how much softer his fur is against my hands. His purring is even louder.  
“Yeah,” I murmur. Neil smiles leaning closer to me, his lips touching my forehead. He tilts his head against mine and takes a deep breath in. My non-beating heart flutters, my stomach leaps. I feel something, stirring old emotions I have told myself to bury long ago.  
“I understand if you don’t feel anything,” Neil breathes. “I treated you so poorly when you were human,” he pulls back, his grey eyes turning soft and warm. “If you can give me a chance, I’ll make things right,” he whispers.  
I shrug at Neil, giving him a cheeky smile.   
“Hmmm I mean, I could forgive you,” Neil smiles. “But I don’t know, relationships, just seems like a lot of work and I have to give you the attention, and Atem needs more love and,” I stop myself knowing the joke was over before it even started. He jumps on the bed, just missing Atem and lifting me off the bed and wrapping me into a hug. We stare at each other, enjoying the silence and comfort we bring. He gently brushes his fingers through my hair, putting the stray strands behind my ear. “You are becoming the new definition of evil.” He smiles. I take in his smile, the joy in eyes. I love seeing him like this, sincere, sweet, happy. Fallon wouldn't want it any other way for her son.   
I lean forward, my lips touching his cheek. I took note that he no longer felt cold against my skin.   
“I’m just teasing,” I whisper. “Give it time, ok?” I asked him. Neil nods and puts his forehead to mine.  
“Whether it be a hundred years or a thousand, I’ll be patient, I’ll be kind, I will wait till you feel the same. I am yours for eternity, my love,” he whispers.   
I swallow the lump forming in my throat, releasing the unknown breathe I was holding.   
We both heard Nathaniel clear his throat, I turn to the older vampire, eyebrow raised, his stache twitches with his mouth.   
I notice a sweet fragrance in the air, my body felt like someone has set aflame. My eyes land on the glass of blood in Nathaniels h hand. Beautifully red, and oh so sweet. My mouth is parched, and my fangs grow as I stare at the glass.   
My body is on autopilot at this point, quickly getting off Neil and grasping the glass out of Nathaniel's hand, I down the glass in seconds.   
The warmed up blood splashing against my tongue, sweet but a little stale and not as warm as I hoped it would be. It trails down my throat, dousing the fire, and pooling into my stomach. My fangs ache, desperate to bite into something. The blood stopped, growling for more, I begin to lick the glass, desperately wanting more. I snarl crushing the glass out of frustration, glass shards scattered all over the floor.   
“More.” I hiss feeling this uncountable hunger wash over me. There is nothing but a cold-blooded predator.   
“We’ll get you more,” Nathaniel sighs. I look at my hand, the cuts have already healed, and glass is all over my hand. I blink at it for a bit, my sense finally coming back to me.   
“I did that?” I ask, still staring at my hand.   
“Yep,” Nathaniel answers and begins picking up the shards of glass.   
“I don’t remember, exactly – what happened?” I ask feeling a little hysteric.  
“Just your nature, it happens to all newly turned. You aren’t exactly in control when it comes to blood,” Neil comes over to soothe me.   
“And when will I be?” I ask.  
“Six months.”  
Oh god that long, I don’t have time! I have a job, uni and my blog.   
It will be a while before I can write anything. Since the cat is out of the bag,   
Neil and I look to the open door of his room and find ourselves being stared at by a few familiar faces. I swallow nervously remembering who these people are and realising they have witnessed my monstrous nature.   
I quickly stand behind Neil, instincts telling me to stay close to my sire.   
God, this is embarrassing.  
“Whelp she’s fine, I’m outta here,” I hear a familiar voice. Poking my head from Neil’s shoulder, I see Ceres skulling her drink and making a disgusted taste.  
“For a city been known as the coffee city of this nation, you sure do have shitty instant,” she huffs and walks over the kitchen.   
“Ceres!” Bellemy hisses at her, and she gives him the bird.  
“Told you it was crap,” I murmur to Nathaniel. He growls at me in response. I quickly hide behind Neil again. Neil then retaliates and snarls back Nathaniel.  
I hear Ceres sigh loudly.  
“Oh please,” she walks to the door frame, staring at Nathaniel and Neil. “Is this really necessary or is this some vampire thing I don’t understand?” she asks them both with her hands on her hips. I notice her heartbeat is slower than usual, half a second slower than a regular human. Her scent is also off-putting. A sweet fragrance but smelling off, like she’s expired.  
At least I won’t try and eat her.  
“You’re a half breed, of course, you wouldn’t understand,” Bellemy answers for Neil and Nathaniel.  
Ceres markings flash a vibrant red, swiftly turning to Bellemy ready to sock him one.   
“Ok, before you trash our home,” Bellemy quickly steps in between them. “She’s fine, alive, you got to stick around and make sure, please leave.” Brooklyn empathises his words at the end.  
“You came to check on me?” I ask poking my head out.  
Ceres smiles and shrugs a little. I was there at the fight, I got worried.”  
Ceres plays it cool, and Bellemyy rolls his eyes at her.   
“Had a few things to discuss but it can wait,” Bellemy explains getting up from the couch.   
“Yes, please.” Brooklyn runs to the door and opens it for them. “We have a few things to discuss,” Brooklyn looks to me, I hide again. I felt like Simba when his father wanted a talk with him.   
I hear a chant of goodbyes and the door closing. I hear Neil growl a little as Brooklyn approaches.   
“Valeria,” I hear his stern voice. I slowly scuttle away from Neil and slowly showing myself. Brooklyn has his arms crossed, his own eyebrow raised.  
“I-I,” I stutter I can’t speak.   
Brooklyn quickly wraps me into a bear hug. “I’m so glad you're alive,” he breathes a sigh of relief. I ease up and hug him back.  
“You’re not mad?” I ask him.  
“Mad about the blog yes, happy to see you home, definitely.”  
Home. This is my home, my family.  
Brooklyn lets me go and gives a small nod. “We do need to talk about that, though.”

‘I guess you could say I’m banned? Or until I change the names and identity of everyone. And find a server that is for only supernatural kind. Apparently they someone who knows someone, and that someone knows another someone who develops servers for the supernatural. Social media, shopping, blood bags, blogs. Pretty cool. A lot of work. But it’s good to be home.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I know you're all gonna hate me but there is one more one chap to post BUT it does not mean it is over. I plan to write a sequel, another blog, all about Valeria adjusting to her new life, meaning more chaos shall ensue. and more screen time between our favourite ship. (Going to watch pride and prejudice and about time for inspiration. I am a hopeless romantic at heart)


	40. Blog 39

‘I think this will be my last on this site. I plan to write more, but I need to create a place where I know my family won’t be harmed. I can’t let that happen again. Don’t worry, though. I’ll let you all know when it’s happening. Instead of living with a vampire it will be about me being one, original as it can get – cliched I know.  
But being one is weird, all of it is weird but natural at the same time. I’m probably looking into this way too much.’

I sigh to myself. Reading over the paragraph, I have written in the last half hour, still deciding if this is a good enough reason. Saying goodbye is hard, I have received so much love, so much support, I didn’t want this to end, but how long can I keep it going before it gets too stale? Too bland? Like a tv series, it can last so long before the ideas run out and it’s not good anymore. I dread for that to happen.  
My life can’t be that boring, can it? Or is it? Or maybe it does, and no one likes it anymore? My mind starts to race, and my anxiety takes over. My heart would speed up at this point, but everything is silent except for my head.  
I felt two secure arms wrap around me, hair in the side of my face.  
“You’re overthinking again,” Neil murmurs.   
“It’s gonna be shit,” I murmur, still panicking.   
“It won’t. If humans enjoyed your human life, newly turned vampires would enjoy your newly turned vampire life. Probably related to a lot of them. They may need something like this,” Neil assures and kisses me on the cheek.  
“Yeah, a place where we all complain about our hunger, how we still do human-like things, and how annoying our sires can be,” I tease at the end.  
“Hey, I’m not that annoying,” Neil defends, and I laugh.  
“Says the person who is slothing over me, while I work and whines whenever I give Atem too much attention,” I argue, giving my evidence.  
“Only cause you love the cat more than me,” he huffs pouting his lower lip sticking out.  
“I am – rather – very fond of you,” I smile leaning my head against his.   
“Did you quote that movie?” his voice muffled.  
“Yeah but it describes the situation perfectly.  
Neil chuckles and removes his head from my shoulder. I lift my head out of the way and feel his lips touch my cheek. I smile, turning to look at him, letting our lips touch.  
I wouldn’t have this any other way. This is my life now, my home, my family. I have been hopping from one place to another, scraping by just to get my next meal. Hiding from my old life, pretending everything will be ok. I am the biggest dummy to fall for that ad but a happy dummy.   
If I had the choice to do it all over again, I wouldn't change it. Cliched as it sounds, things turned out ok. I would tell myself past self, things are going to work out, the days were they felt hopeless and lost, the days where you feel like giving up. Moments, when you wonder, will this end?   
It does, and it gets better. You’re a stong to get up every day, work the jobs you hate, deal with the worst humans of society and deal with the demons you have within yourself. Even if it looks bleak, it will work out. You’re going to be ok. People will like what you write, they will the love stories, you improve every day. Keep going.  
That’s what I would say, the peace the rest knowing the future is going to be ok.   
This was my life living with vampires.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I'm gonna tear up in a second DX
> 
> Thank you all so, so, so much for this amazing support. :,) what I thought would be a fun little side story blog turned out to be something incredible.  
> It gives me so much joy reading your comments. I hope this love can continue to the next story. <3  
> I have planned a special something in the last few days, for those who want to read ahead and not wait. it's like patreon but on my own website instead. The first chapter will be posted there and then on to the other sites. you don't have to pay if you don't want too. :)  
> If you all have requested about characters or questions, don't hesitate to contact me. :3  
> https://www.belindatopan.com.au/my-works


	41. Book Two is Out Now!

Hey, All Book Two of Living with Vampires is out!

 

Book two Is called Being a Vampire is Weird. Check out my Profile to find it!

Thank you all so much for the Support! <3


End file.
